


Revelations

by DarthRavager86



Series: Apocalypse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Kylo Ren Redemption, Legends references, New Force Powers, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Rey is Ezra Bridger's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: Now reunited with his daughter, Jedi Master Ezra Bridger must train her in the ways of the force, and prepare her for what is to come...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Spectres, and is the second part of a trilogy

 

After a disastrous defeat at the Battle of Crait, the survivors of Leia Organa’s Resistance cell made their way to Lothal, where they found refuge with a group of rebel heroes, including the former Jedi Master, EZRA BRIDGER, who was now living as a bounty hunter, following the destruction of his Jedi Order, as well the deaths of his wife and daughter. 

 

Since then, Ezra’s presumed dead daughter, KIRA BRIDGER, has returned to him, and he has once again taken up the role of Jedi Master, intending to complete his daughter’s training, so that they may bring about the defeat of the resurrected Emperor Palpatine, and the reformed Galactic Empire.

 

Having escaped the planet Lothal, with the aid of BEN SOLO, who has rejected the dark side of the force, along with the name Kylo Ren, three starships carry Ezra, Kira, and a small group of survivors to a hidden Resistance base in the Garos star system...

  


 

 

In the cockpit of the Ghost, General Hera Syndulla, a sixty four year old green skinned twi’lek, is seated at the pilot’s station. Next to her, at co-pilot, is Kira Bridger, a twenty year old girl formerly known as ‘Rey’. Seated in the rear of the cockpit is Jedi Master Ezra Bridger, Kira’s fifty three year old father and teacher.

 

“Here we are. Garos.” Hera says.

 

“We’re only two sectors away from Mandalorian space. I hope Sabine knows there’s a Resistance base so close to her territory.” Ezra says.

 

“Don’t worry, Ezra. She knows.” Hera answers.

 

“Who’s in charge here anyway?” Ezra asks.

 

“Lando Calrissian.” Hera answers.

 

“Lando? I thought he was running a pirate fleet!” Ezra says.

 

“He does that too. Except the pirates are part of the Resistance. Leia told me that some of her old friends and allies have also made their way here. We’ll be meeting with them to decide our next move.” Hera says.

 

“What about the third Resistance cell?” Ezra asks.

 

“They’re not here yet. They mostly operate in the core worlds, and it’ll take them about two days to get here.” Hera answers.

 

“Got it.” Ezra says.

 

“Now, we just wait for Leia’s signal. She’ll be contacting the base for landing clearance.” Hera says.

 

“Incoming transmission.” Kira says.

 

“Put it through.” Hera says.

 

“You’re on.” Kira says.

 

“Falcon to Ghost, do you read?” General Leia Organa asks over the comm.

 

“I read you, loud and clear.” Hera says.

 

“I’ve just made contact with the base. We’ve received coordinates and landing clearance. You take point, Hera. We’ll follow you in.” Leia says.

 

“Understood.” Hera says.

  


The Ghost, and the two ships with it, the infamous Millennium Falcon, and a stolen pirate freighter called the Deathbringer, head to the surface of Garos, a large, blue green world, sparsely populated, and mostly covered in forest, with mountains and canyons scattered throughout the entire planet.

  


The ships fly to a dense forest, far from any populated areas. They make their way to a deep canyon and find a well hidden hangar, which is the only entrance for ships into the Resistance base, a mostly underground facility. The ships enter the large hangar, and land.

  


In the cockpit of the Ghost, Ezra and Kira stand up to exit the ship, while Hera remains in her seat, with her hands still on the controls. Ezra approaches her, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hera? You okay?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yeah. I’m good. Just...holding on to the moment for as long as I can.” Hera answers.

 

“I get it. It’s just like old times. Well, almost.” Ezra says.

 

“She flew just like I remembered.” Hera says.

 

“Of course she did. With you at the helm, she’ll always fly.” Ezra says.

 

“Ezra…” Hera says. She stands up, and briefly embraces Ezra. A few seconds later, Hera hesitantly steps away, and says “thank you.”

 

“Anytime. Now, you should probably announce we’ve landed. I’m pretty sure Ahsoka’s still meditating, and I think Jacen’s in his bunk.” Ezra says.

 

“Right. Ahsoka’s probably going to stay on the ship until she’s recovered.” Hera says.

 

“Or not.” Ezra says, as Ahsoka Tano, a seventy year old togruta woman, who is also a former Jedi, enters the cockpit. Ezra, Kira, and Hera turn to face her, with looks of surprise on their faces.

 

“I see we have arrived. Come. Let’s not keep the others waiting.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I thought you were recovering. That fight took a lot out of you.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ve rested for long enough, Ezra. I’m good to go.” Ahsoka says. She turns toward the cockpit’s exit, and starts walking.

 

“Well, let’s go. The welcoming committee awaits.” Ezra says. Ezra, Kira, and Hera follow Ahsoka out of the cockpit.

  


Ezra, Kira, Ahsoka, and Hera emerge from the Ghost, joined by Hera’s astromech, Chopper; Kira’s astromech, R2-D2; and Hera’s thirty five year old bounty hunter son, Jacen Syndulla, a rather unique looking man, with bright green hair, and slight green pigmentation on his ears. This group observes as the crews of the other two ships disembark.

  


Fifty three year old General Leia Organa exits the Millennium Falcon, which is parked next to the Ghost. Leia is accompanied by her husband, the once presumed dead Captain Han Solo, the sixty six year old pilot of the Millennium Falcon; Chewbacca, Han’s wookiee co-pilot; the fifty eight year old former Jedi Knight Kyle Katarn; Leia’s protocol droid, C-3PO; and Ben Solo, Han and Leia’s twenty nine year old son, now attired in an old outfit of his father’s instead of the black outfit he wore as Kylo Ren.

 

Thirty two year old Commander Poe Dameron exits the Deathbringer, along with his astromech, BB-8; and Finn, a twenty three year old former stormtrooper, who has defected to the Resistance.

  


The groups of Resistance fighters wait by their ships, as they are approached by a dark skinned man in an elaborately decorated white outfit, with a long, flowing cape. This is General Lando Calrissian, the sixty five year old leader of the outer rim Resistance cell. Leia approaches Lando, and the two briefly embrace.

 

“Lando. It’s been too long, old friend.” Leia says.

 

“It’s good to see you made it off of Lothal. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to Crait in time, or I would have been there. My fleet was pretty tied up.” Lando says.

 

“It’s alright, Lando. How are things going here?” Leia asks.

 

“We’re not doing too bad. We actually just won a battle at Rancilus. We drove away a small First Order fleet, thanks to Black Squadron’s help. Thanks for sending them, by the way. They did good.” Lando says.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Leia says. Lando notices Han, and approaches him.

 

“Well, look at you. Alive and well apparently, and I heard this rumor that you were dead!” Lando says.

 

“Is that so? Maybe I’ll just let everyone keep thinking that. Nobody’s gonna collect a bounty on a dead guy after all.” Han says. Leia laughs.

 

“You found my ship?” Lando asks, upon seeing the Millennium Falcon.

 

“Your ship? I seem to remember winning her, fair and square.” Han says. Lando laughs.

 

“That you did, old buddy. That you did. She’s looking a bit rough, compared to the last time I saw her.” Lando says.

 

“It turns out she was rotting in the Jakku desert.” Han says.

 

“Jakku? Really? How’s she running?” Lando asks.

 

“Pretty good now. Almost everything works like it’s supposed to.” Han answers.

 

“Almost?” Lando asks.

 

“Just a few...minor things. I think Chewie and I can get it fixed.” Han says.

 

“Sounds good, Han. Let me know if you need anything.” Lando says.

 

“You got it.” Han says. Lando looks at Ben.

 

“Ben? I thought you were with the First Order!” Lando says.

 

“I was. Now, I’m not. Let’s just say...I woke up.” Ben says.

 

“About time. It’s good to see you. I just can’t promise that anyone else will think the same.” Lando says.

 

“Can you blame them? After everything I’ve done. I imagine you have a cell waiting for me.” Ben says.

 

“Actually, no.” Lando says.

 

“Lando and I have already discussed it. You’ll officially be in Jedi custody for now. That might change later, once the new council is assembled.” Leia says.

 

“I’ll accept whatever they decide.” Ben says.

 

 _He sounds so...broken. I hope Ezra and Kira can help him._ Leia thinks.

 

“Is that General Syndulla I see over there?” Lando asks.

 

“Yeah, Lando. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you. Why don’t you go talk to her. Find out whose ship is faster.” Leia says. Han and Chewbacca, who are nearby, happen to hear, and Han approaches.

 

“Mine, of course.” Han says. Leia rolls her eyes.

 

“I seem to remember the Ghost beating the Falcon the last time you raced.” Leia says.

 

“Really? Hera beat you?” Lando asks.

 

“Well, yeah, but the Falcon was just having a bad day.” Han says.

 

“Sounds like you should ask her for a rematch. A lot of people would pay good money to see that. Of course, being the...financial expert that I am, I’d have to take the opportunity to start a betting pool.” Lando says.

 

“Always the gambler. Just like someone else I know.” Leia says.

 

“Nothing wrong with it, if you know how to do it right.” Han says.

 

“You mean like Lando?” Ben asks. Leia, Han, and Lando look at Ben.

 

 _Did my son just make a joke?_ Leia thinks.

 

“No. Like me.” Han says.

 

“You’re okay, sometimes. You’d do better if you took some gambling lessons from Lando.” Ben says.

 

 _By the force! He’s teasing Han! This is...so wonderful! I...have my son back!_ _I thought this would never happen!_ Leia thinks.

 

 **“Nothing is impossible, Leia.”** Luke Skywalker’s disembodied voice says.

 

 _Luke. You should be here with us._ Leia thinks.

 

 **“I am. I’ll always be with you.”** Luke says.

 

 _You know what I mean. Not a force ghost, or a voice in my head._ _Actually here. Alive!_ Leia thinks.

 

 **“I’m sorry, Leia. I had to. It was the only way.”** Luke says.

 

 _I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it._ Leia thinks.

 

“Leia? You okay?” Han asks, putting a hand on Leia’s shoulder.

 

“I’m fine, Han. Just thinking.” Leia says.

 

 _This isn’t over, Luke. We’ll talk later._ Leia thinks.

 

 **“I don’t doubt it.”** Luke says.

 

 _Now, it’s back to work._ Leia thinks.

 

“Lando, are all the representatives for the new council here yet?” Leia asks.

 

“No. We’re still missing two. They should be here tomorrow sometime.” Lando answers.

 

“Thanks, Lando. Looks like we’ll have to hold off on a proper meeting until then. However, I would like to meet with anyone that’s here, so we can go over the latest intel.” Leia says.

 

“The leaders that are already here want to meet with you anyway, as well as General Syndulla, and any Jedi that are with you.” Lando says.

 

“Then we should get to it. We need to plan our next move.” Leia says.

 

“Indeed.” A female voice is heard from behind.

 

 _I know that voice._ Han thinks. Han turns around, to see a woman in her mid sixties, with silver hair, dressed in an elegant red and black outfit. The woman briefly embraces Leia, then approaches Han, and stops a few inches in front of him. The woman crosses her arms, and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Qi’ra.” Han says.


	2. Chapter 2

 In the hangar of the Resistance base on Garos, Han Solo is face to face with his longtime friend, and former lover, Qi’ra, who has appeared unexpectedly.

 

“Han.” Qi’ra says.

 

“It’s been a while.” Han says.

 

“You could say that. When I heard that you were dead. I never believed it. Not for a second. Han Solo is too damn lucky to get himself killed.” Qi’ra says.

 

“It’s been how long, five years?” Han asks.

 

“Seven.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Okay. Seven years.” Han says.

 

“The last I heard of you, you just left one day. Didn’t tell anyone where you were going. Not even Leia. That’s pretty damn low. What was so blasted important that you had to run away from your friends and family without a word?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“I failed my son. I failed Leia. I didn’t deserve her. Still don’t.” Han answers.

 

“I see. So, what have you been up to all this time?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“A little bit of this and that.” Han answers.

 

“Back to smuggling, I take it.” Qi’ra says.

 

“The only thing I was ever good at. What about you? Still running all those companies of yours?” Han asks.

 

“I still own all of it, but I don’t run things day to day anymore. Far too busy with politics.” Qi’ra answers. Han looks at her with disbelief.

 

“You? Politics?” Han asks. Qi’ra laughs.

 

“Yeah, I know. Somehow, I became popular enough to get myself appointed Minister of Commerce and Trade.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“Wow. Sounds like you’re doing pretty good then.” Han says.

 

You’ve done alright too.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Not so much.” Han says.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Han. You actually made a decent run at the whole family thing. Something I never tried.” Qi’ra says. Chewbacca approaches Han and Qi’ra.

 

<Qi’ra?> Chewbacca asks.

 

“Hey, Chewie.” Qi’ra says.

 

<I didn’t recognize you at first. You look so…> Chewbacca says.

 

“Old?” Qi’ra asks.

 

<I was going to say different. I mean no disrespect.> Chewbacca says. Qi’ra laughs.

 

“I know, Chewie. Always a gentleman. Some people I know could take some lessons from you.” Qi’ra says, glancing at Han. Leia approaches, and wraps an arm around Han.

 

“He’s not too bad. He has his moments.” Leia says.

 

“That he does.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I thought you were on Hosnian Prime. How did you get out before Starkiller Base attacked?” Leia asks.

 

“I was off world. The chancellor sent me away on a mission to resolve a...dispute with a corporation on Gelbar Minor. I found out about the attack on the Hosnian system, and made my way here. Since then, I’ve been advising Lando, and recruiting some help.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“Recruiting?” Han asks.

 

“I may not be a syndicate boss anymore, but I still have some pull in the underworld. A few former employees who owe me a favor or two. I intend to call in those favors.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“What kind of...employees are we talking about?” Leia asks.

 

“Gun runners. Bounty hunters. Thieves. They haven’t worked for me in years, but I still keep tabs on them. Hire them for occasional...consulting work. As long as they get their money, they’ll do what I tell them.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Leia asks.

 

“I know how you feel about certain outlaw types, but they are help, which we desperately need.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You’re right, of course. I never could win a debate with you.” Leia says. Qi’ra smiles.

 

“Keep at it. Maybe you will someday.” Qi’ra says. She looks toward the Falcon, and notices Ben. She stares at him briefly, then says “I see you captured him.”

 

“He surrendered to us. He’s Ben again. Kylo Ren’s gone.” Leia says. Qi’ra raises an eyebrow.

 

“Really? Just like that?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“I know it seems to good to be true, but I’ve seen it for myself.” Leia says.

 

“From what I understand, one doesn’t just turn away from the dark side of the force so easily.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Usually true, but Ben is special. He also had help. Someone chose to care about him, and give him a chance. You might have heard about a young Jedi girl.” Leia says.

 

“Yes. She’s called...Rey, isn’t she?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Actually, her real name is Kira Bridger.” Leia answers. Qi’ra looks completely shocked by what Leia has just told her.

 

“Ezra’s daughter is...alive?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Yeah. She’s right there, next to him.” Leia says, pointing toward the Ghost. Qi’ra looks to where Leia is pointing, and sees Kira, standing next to Ezra.

 

“I’ll be damned! She looks so much like Juno!” Qi’ra says.

 

“We didn’t know who she really was until a few days ago. When the Knights of Ren attacked Yavin, they took Kira, and faked her death. They erased her memory, and dumped her on Jakku after their brainwashing failed. She actually thought her name was Rey, until Ahsoka restored her memory.” Leia answers. Qi’ra stands in silence for several seconds, considering Leia’s words.

 

“Everybody thought she was dead all this time. I can’t imagine the hell she’s been through. I think it’s time I catch up with Ezra and Kira. Leia, I’ll see you at the meeting. Han, we’ll catch up later.” Qi’ra says. She walks away from Han and Leia, and heads toward the Ghost.

 

“Bet you weren’t expecting that.” Leia says.

 

“Qi’ra’s really done good for herself the last forty years, ever since she got rid of that crazy Maul guy. Caused his ship to crash on some dead planet. Malabore or something like that.” Han says.

 

“Malachor, actually. You’ve never heard the expression ‘no way in Malachor’?” Leia asks.

 

“Well yeah. I didn’t think it was actually a real place.” Han says.

 

“Unfortunately, yes it is. Ahsoka told me all about it a long time ago.” Leia says.

 

“Well, fancy that. Those Jedi and their secrets.” Han says. Leia rolls her eyes.

 

“Han…” Leia says.

 

“Right. Sorry. Some of ‘em are okay, I guess.” Han says. Leia laughs.

 

“Still think it’s all hokey religion?” Leia asks.

 

“Let’s just say I know better now.” Han answers.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Leia says.

 

<By the way Han, you were talking about how Qi’ra got rid of Maul.> Chewbacca says.

 

“Oh, right. Crazy horned guy. Anyway, Qi’ra got him out of the way, and took over his whole operation. It took her a while, but she turned Crimson Dawn into a legitimate business. After that, she bought up a bunch of other companies, and became one of the richest people in the galaxy. On top of that, I just found out she got herself into politics. Imagine that.” Han says.

 

“Qi’ra was one of the few government officials to support the Resistance. Used her companies to secretly help fund our operations. She was also a big help to me when you…” Leia says.

 

“Gave up on you? Ran away?” Han asks.

 

“We lost our son. You were hurting. So was I. It’s...in the past. What matters is what we do now.” Leia says.

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Han says.

 

“Glad to hear it. Now, how about some time to ourselves for a change? We’ve got an hour before I have to meet with the other Resistance leaders.” Leia says.

 

“What about Ben?” Han asks.

 

“He’ll be alright. Ezra and Kyle are going to keep an eye on him.” Leia says.

 

“So, he’s a Jedi prisoner?” Han asks.

 

“He’s in Jedi custody, but I wouldn’t go so far as to say he’s a prisoner. He won’t be locked up in a detention cell. Ezra’s going to be training him.” Leia answers.

 

“Bridger knows what he’s doing. Ben’s gonna be alright.” Han says.

 

“I hope so.” Leia says.

 

“So, are we going to ditch this place or not, your worship?” Han asks. Leia laughs.

 

“You haven’t called me that in a while.” Leia says.

 

“We haven’t done a lot of things in a while.” Han says.

 

“True. Shall we?” Leia asks, offering Han her hand. Han takes her hand.

 

<Have fun you two. I’ll be in the Falcon if you need me.> Chewbacca says.

 

“Thanks, Chewie.” Leia says. Han and Leia leave the hangar, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo isn't really going to play a major part in the overall story. He'll be a background character, who shows up a little here and there. This chapter mainly serves to introduce Qi'ra, who will be a major player going forward. 
> 
> I was only able to get one chapter posted this time, due to work and family things going on. I am hoping to get at least two chapters with the next update, which will be the first week of December.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Ghost, Ezra and Kira are speaking with Hera, Ahsoka, and Jacen.

 

“There are...so many people here! I thought the Resistance was almost gone.” Kira says.

 

“Far from it. There are many people that hate the Empire. They just need to be given the opportunity to fight it.” Hera says.

 

“I know some people. Can’t guarantee that you’ll trust ‘em, but they’ll do the job for the right price.” Jacen says.

 

“We’ll consider it. As long as it isn’t Boba Fett. He’s not exactly Leia’s favorite person in the galaxy. On top of that, we all know what Sabine thinks of him. He did try to steal from Mandalore after all.” Hera says.

 

“Speaking of Mandalore, It’d be nice if they sided with us. We’d have pretty good odds at that point. A fleet of star destroyers too.” Ezra says.

 

“If it is meant to be, then it will happen.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“You’re right. Sabine has to put her people first.” Ezra says. 

 

“I sense that there will be a great disturbance on Mandalore. Quite soon, in fact.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Anything specific?” Ezra asks. Ahsoka closes her eyes.

 

“Mandalore...will be threatened. There will be battle between fleets. There will also be...a fight...on the ground.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What happens?” Hera asks.

 

“Lightwhip...and...the darksaber. I...don’t see who is fighting.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I think it’s obvious. Vastia Ren is going to fight Sabine! We need to get to Mandalore and back her up! We can finally deal with that darksider bitch!” Kira says. Ezra puts a hand on Kira’s shoulder.

 

“Easy, Kira. I want to get Vastia too, but we can’t just rush in without knowing more. Besides, this vision of Ahsoka’s, it could be something that happens weeks from now for all we know.” Ezra says.

 

“Can you tell us anything else?” Kira asks. Ahsoka concentrates for several seconds.

 

“Difficult to see. The dark side clouds the future.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“It’s Palpatine. Like he did before, when he took over the old Republic.” Ezra says.

 

“Very likely. I will...meditate on this. Hopefully answers come before it is too late.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“You and I should both consult our other sources as well.” Ezra says.

 

“Indeed.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Oh, come on, you two! Why don’t you just say force ghosts? You don’t have to be so damn mysterious all the time!” Kira says. Ezra and Ahsoka look at each other.

 

“Ah, to be young. Always in a hurry. Wanting all the answers now.” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Remind you of anyone?” Ezra asks. Ahsoka laughs.

 

“Me, about fifty years ago.” Ahsoka answers. 

 

“And me, about thirty years ago.” Ezra says. 

 

“Really? You’re going to ignore me now?” Kira asks. Ezra and Ahsoka look at Kira.

 

“A lesson in patience is in order, I think.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I’ll think of something. In the meantime, it looks like we’re getting a top brass welcome.” Ezra says.

 

“What?” Kira asks.

 

“Look.” Ezra says, pointing to Qi’ra who is approaching the Ghost. 

  
  
  
  


Hera steps forward to greet Qi’ra, and the two women briefly embrace.

 

“Minister Qi’ra.” Hera says. 

 

“Hera, please. We’re old friends. No need for titles. Unless you want me to start calling you general all the time.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“No need for that, Qi’ra. It’s good to see you. It’s been too long.” Hera says.

 

“I know. You being retired. Rarely leaving Lothal. Me, spending most of my time on Hosnian Prime or Taris. Makes it kind of hard for us to see each other.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay. When I heard about the Hosnian system, I thought we’d lost you.” Hera says.

 

“I was lucky. I happened to be off world when Starkiller Base attacked.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“Either luck, or the force watching out for you.” Hera says.

 

“Speaking of the force, I hear you found someone. A lost child returned home.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Yeah. I thought she was gone forever. So did everyone else.” Hera says in a sad tone. Qi’ra puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey. She’s here now. That’s what matters. Other than the darker hair, she looks just like our dear Juno, doesn’t she?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Yeah, she does. She also has her mother’s fighting spirit.” Hera says.

 

“I wonder, will she remember me? She would have been...six when she last saw me. Leia told me that the First Order mindwiped her.” Qi’ra says.

 

“They did, but she’s okay now. Ahsoka helped her get everything back.” Hera says.

 

“That’s wonderful news, Hera. I think that child has been through enough, don’t you?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“She’s been through hell. After the First Order mindwiped her, they dumped her on Jakku, with no memory of her identity. Not even her name. She took the name Rey from some old helmet she found. She ended up a slave, forced to scavenge old shipwrecks to survive.” Hera answers.

 

“Oh dear. Poor child.” Qi’ra says.

 

“She’s doing better, but she still struggles with the past. It’s even harder on her now that she remembers witnessing her mother’s death.” Hera says.

 

“The Knights of Ren forced her to watch? That’s horrible!” Qi’ra says.

 

“They’re monsters, Qi’ra. They know no decency or mercy.” Hera says.

 

“I suppose you’re right. That’s why they must be destroyed, and the Empire along with them.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“I’ll drink to that.” Hera says.

 

“So will I. You still have any of that Tarisian ale I gave you?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Maybe. In the meantime, I’m sure you’d like to catch up with the others. I need to speak with Lando anyway.” Hera says.

 

“Yes, of course. I’ll see you at the meeting.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“Later, Qi’ra.” Hera says. Hera walks away, and Qi’ra approaches the Ghost.

  
  
  
  


At the boarding ramp of the Ghost, Ezra, Kira, Ahsoka, and Jacen are speaking, but stop as Qi’ra approaches. Ezra slowly walks toward Qi’ra, and the two briefly embrace. 

 

“Qi’ra. It’s good to see you again.” Ezra says.

 

“You as well, Ezra. It is, Ezra isn’t it? You don’t look like a Dev Morgan to me.” Qi’ra says.

 

“No. Ezra will do. Dev Morgan’s gone.” Ezra says.

 

“I see that you are in the robes again. Have you taken up the Jedi cause once more?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Yes, Qi’ra, I have. It’s what I’m meant to do.” Ezra answers.

 

“The galaxy is fortunate to have you back in the fold, Master Bridger.” Qi’ra says. She shakes hands with Ezra.

 

“Thank you, Minister Qi’ra.” Ezra says. Qi’ra looks at Kira, who is now standing next to Ezra. 

 

“Hello, aunt Qi’ra.” Kira says. Qi’ra smiles, then suddenly embraces Kira.

 

“By the force, it is you!” Qi’ra says.

 

“Good to see you too.” Kira says.

 

“This is a wonderful day indeed. We thought you were dead.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I suppose in a way, I was.” Kira says.

 

“Nonsense. Just a bit confused from what I hear.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I didn’t remember a damn thing! I was half a person! No friends! No family! Stuck scavenging for scraps, and hoping to hell that I didn’t end up sold into the sex trade!” Kira says, as tears form in her eyes. Qi’ra embraces her again, and Ezra puts a comforting hand on her back.

 

“Shh. You’re okay. It’s over now.” Qi’ra says.

 

_ So much pain. What did my little girl do to deserve this?  _ Ezra thinks. 

 

**“It is not about what one deserves, Ezra. It simply is. You know from your own experiences that the force can sometimes be unkind.”** The disembodied voice of Kanan Jarrus, Ezra’s dead master says. 

 

_ Actually, it’s a damn cruel bitch. _ Ezra thinks.

 

**“Well, I wouldn’t put it in those words exactly, but yeah, pretty much.”** Kanan says. 

 

_ This, coming from a force ghost? _ Ezra thinks. 

 

**“I may be dead, and very powerful, and all that, but I’m still me, and I speak my mind. It may piss off most of the other force ghosts that I don’t fall in line, but that’s just too damn bad.”** Kanan says.

 

_ Maybe that’s why you and Revan get along so well. _ Ezra thinks.

 

**“Maybe. Look, you better get back to your daughter. She could use some words of encouragement right now.”** Kanan says.

 

_ You’re right, Kanan. Talk to you later. _ Ezra thinks.

 

Kira and Qi’ra are now separated, and Kira is wiping away her tears. Ezra puts both hands on her shoulders.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright, Kira. If you ever want to talk about what you went through on Jakku, it might help.” Ezra says.

 

“I’m not ready. Not yet.” Kira says.

 

“Okay. Whenever you are, let me know. I love you, and I’ll always be there for you.” Ezra says. Kira turns around, and embraces her father.

 

“I love you too, daddy.” Kira says. Kira and Ezra separate, and they both turn to face Qi’ra.

 

“Thank you, Qi’ra. This has made her day.” Ezra says.

 

“It has made mine as well. I love this child as if she were my own daughter. It is a...miracle that she has returned to us.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“That it is.” Ezra says. 

 

“Well, Ezra, Kira. It has been a pleasure. I will see you both in one hour at the meeting of the war council.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“You want...me there?” Kira asks.

 

“Of course, child. The Jedi will once again be the light of the galaxy. All of you should be in attendance, and have a say in what our next move is. Some will object, but they will just have to get over it.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Kira asks.

 

“There are some surviving government officials who don’t believe in the force, and are opposed to the Jedi having any involvement in political or military matters. A small number of them are here, but they will find that their views are not shared by the majority.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“Are they...part of the war council?” Ezra asks.

 

“Two are. Now, we have an hour before the meeting. We should take that time to relax before jumping into the circus known as politics. Come, I’ll show you to the cantina. They have a fairly good Tetan Brandy.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Thanks, Qi’ra, but I’ll stick to tea or caf.” Ezra says.

 

“Oh, what’s this? Ezra Bridger turning down Tetan Brandy? You’re joking, right?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“No, I’m not. No alcohol for me. None for her either.” Ezra says, pointing to his daughter.

 

“Come on! I’m twenty years old! Legal drinking age is eighteen last time I checked.” Kira says. Ezra hesitates for several seconds.

 

“Fine. One glass. One...very small glass.” Ezra says. 

 

“Alright. It’s settled, then. Come. We can swap stories while we drink.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“One moment. I need to go get Ben from the Falcon. He’s in our custody after all.” Ezra says.

 

“Ezra, It might not be wise to let him accompany us. Not everyone here understands his...situation just yet. I wouldn’t want to have an incident. Neither would Leia. I think that boy has been through enough. Last thing he needs is to add a bar fight to his troubles.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Bar fight? Ben’s not going to start a bar fight! He just wants to be left alone.” Kira says.

 

“You misunderstand me, Kira. I speak not of Ben starting a fight, but some of Lando’s soldiers, who might, in a moment of weakness, decide to take a shot at Kylo Ren. For now, it might be best if he remains in the hangar, or in one of your ships.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Yeah. You’re right.” Ezra says.

 

“I’m sure the council will discuss Ben. Not everyone will support his freedom, but we will be there to speak up for him. Now, come. That brandy will not drink itself, and I am not as young as I used to be. I would like to find a seat sometime today.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Of course.” Ezra says. 

 

Qi’ra exits the hangar, followed by Ezra and Kira.


	4. Chapter 4

One hour later, Ezra, Kira, and Qi’ra enter a conference room, which contains a large, round table, with a holographic display in the center. Hera, Leia, and Lando are already seated at the table, along with a few other people. Ben is standing behind Leia, with Kyle next to him. Ezra starts to walk toward the table, but Qi’ra puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Careful, Ezra. The two older men at the table are Senators Kalim and Garrath. They are prominent members of the centrist party, and no fans of the Jedi. I would not be surprised if they attempt to make a scene.” Qi’ra says.

 

“What the hell are they doing here?” Ezra asks.

 

“They happened to be off of Hosnian Prime when Starkiller Base hit. They were travelling on a government transport that fell under First Order attack. One of Lando’s ships arrived, and rescued the survivors, including the two senators. Lando decided to bring them here.” Qi’ra answers. 

 

“What’s the centrist party?” Kira asks.

 

“A political party that supports a stronger central government and military, as well as greater executive power for the head of state.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“So, they want the Empire.” Kira says.

 

“To a certain extent, yes.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Why were these people allowed to be in the senate?” Kira asks.

 

“The Republic is...was a democracy. Not everyone held the same views, but when it became necessary, they put aside their differences for the common good of the galaxy. Yes, there were flaws, but it is far better than an Empire with no freedom at all.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Of course. I agree.” Kira says.

 

“The frackers should be in the damn brig, instead of being allowed to run free.” Ezra says. Kira looks at her father with disbelief.

 

“Now now, Ezra. They are elected officials, and, they have broken no laws.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Republic officials. Their government is gone. This new alliance is supposed to be a fresh start. These...radicals should have no part in it.” Ezra says.

 

“This is to be a democracy, Ezra. All voices shall be heard. Even the unpopular ones. Sometimes, we must play the hand we are dealt.” Qi’ra says. Ezra considers Qi’ra’s words.

 

“Of course, you’re right.” Ezra says. 

 

“From what I understand, we are waiting for a few more arrivals. I am going to take my seat, and attempt to placate the senators, so that they are more...agreeable.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“Good luck.” Ezra says. Qi’ra nods, then, heads to the table, and takes her seat next to one of the senators. Ezra and Kira remain at the entrance to the conference room. 

 

“I think you have a little time.” Ezra says.

 

“For what?” Kira asks.

 

“To talk to Ben. If you wanted to.” Ezra answers.

 

“You sure?” Kira asks.

 

“Go on. I’m going to wait for Ahsoka.” Ezra says. 

 

“Okay.” Kira says. Kira heads for the table, while Ezra remains at the entrance alone. 

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, Ahsoka enters the conference room, accompanied by a dark skinned woman in her sixties. The woman is dressed in the white uniform of a Republic admiral. The two new arrivals approach Ezra, who is still standing by the entrance to the room.

 

“Ezra, there you are! Look who I found.” Ahsoka says, motioning to her companion. 

 

“Admiral Larte.” Ezra says, bowing respectfully.

 

“Master Bridger.” The admiral says, bowing in return. Ahsoka gives Ezra and the admiral a puzzled look. The admiral suddenly embraces Ezra. 

 

“Miara. It’s been too long. When we didn’t hear from you, we thought…” Ezra says.

 

“Sorry about that, Ezra. I couldn’t risk the enemy tracking my fleet. We were near Corellia when Starkiller Base attacked the Hosnian system. I ordered my ships to set course for the outer rim, and we spent the next five days in hyperspace, maintaining comm silence, other than Fulcrum transmissions. Ahsoka asked me to make my way here, and to bring any survivors I found. I have...seven ships under my command, including one super star destroyer, and two mark I star destroyers. As far as I know, I’m the only surviving flag officer of the Republic fleet. By the way, I hear congratulations are in order.” Miara says.

 

“Congratulations? For what?” Ezra asks.

 

“For getting your daughter back. This is wonderful news. Not just for you, but for all of us who knew her. That’s her, behind Leia, isn’t it?” Miara asks.

 

“Yeah. That’s her. She’s her mother’s daughter. A natural pilot, probably better than me.” Ezra says.

 

“Looks a great deal like her mother, doesn’t she?” Miara asks.

 

“Yeah.” Ezra answers. Miara puts her hands on Ezra’s shoulders.

 

“I know you still grieve for Juno. Losing someone is never an easy thing, and, we don’t ever really get over it. Trust me, I know. It has been thirty years since I lost Kaeden. I miss her just as much as I did the day she gave her life, stealing the plans for the second Death Star, but, I go on, because...that’s what she would want me to do. I may be an old woman now, but, I...will not stop, I...will not rest, until the Empire is no more.” Miara says, voice wavering. Ahsoka puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Thank you, Miara. It’s because of Kira that I actually give a damn again. I want to see my daughter live in a galaxy free of evil. She’s had enough wrong done to her in her life. She deserves to know what it’s like to live in peace. I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens.” Ezra says.

 

“It will be good to see you in action again, Ezra. However, I seem to have gotten a little old to fight at your side like the old days.” Miara says. 

 

“Nonsense. Ahsoka still fights.” Ezra says.

 

“I may be four years younger than her, but Ahsoka is a complete badass, and, she has the force. I don’t. I’m too old to do much good in a ground fight. That’s why I’m an admiral now. I can just sit in my office and give orders.” Miara says. There is awkward silence for several seconds.

 

“Since you’re here, I figure you’re on the council.” Ezra says.

 

“Oh, yes. Leia asked me. She said she wanted military and civilian leaders working together in the new alliance.” Miara says. Ezra and Miara notice that Ahsoka appears fatigued.

 

“Are you alright?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes, Ezra. I’m just...tired. I need to sit down, I think.” Ahsoka answers. She slowly walks to the table, aided by her staff, and takes a seat.

 

_ Ahsoka’s not fully recovered. She shouldn’t be here. _ Ezra thinks. 

 

**“It’s her choice, Ezra. Ahsoka will rest when she’s ready to.”** Kanan’s disembodied voice says. 

 

_ You’re right. She’ll only listen to me if she wants to. _ Ezra thinks. 

 

“It looks like Leia is about ready to start. We should get to our seats.” Miara says. 

 

“Yes, of course.” Ezra says. Ezra and Miara, who are the last council members to remain standing, head for the table, and take their seats. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once everyone is seated, Leia stands up, and the room grows quiet. Leia briefly looks at each person present, then says “Now that everyone is here, this first session of the provisional council of the Galactic Alliance can begin.”

 

“Who decided you were in charge?” Senator Kalim, a bald man in his early sixties, asks.

 

“Well, Senator Kalim, First off, I am the supreme commander of the Resistance. You know, the people that actually fight the enemy. Second, we are on a Resistance base. Finally, I am the one that called this meeting. You are a guest of the Resistance, and I invited you and Senator Garrath here as a courtesy, due to your service in the senate.” Leia answers.

 

“I see. I am surprised that you didn’t simply crown yourself empress. You are the daughter of Darth Vader after all.” Kalim says.

 

“That is hardly relevant to our current situation, senator.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I think not, Minister Qi’ra. Leia Organa is an outlaw, and a traitor to the Republic. She should be in a holding cell! Not leading what seems to be our new government! I insist that someone else lead this so called ‘alliance’ that you are planning to form!” Kalim says.

 

“Leia Organa has done more for this galaxy than you will ever think about doing. It would be wise of you to show her more respect.” Miara says.

 

“Thank you, Admiral Larte. I appreciate your support. That being said, the senator raises a valid point. The new Galactic Alliance will need an elected leader, which...will not be me.” Leia says. The room is filled with gasps of surprise.

 

“It should be you. You were the first one to see the First Order for what it really was. You helped the rest of us to see that as well.” Hera says. 

 

“Thank you, General Syndulla. I know that many of you want me to lead, but, I will not. The fact is, I’m tired. I’ve been fighting for almost all of my life, and I’ve almost always been expected to lead. I saw it as doing my duty to those that needed me. However, it cost me what really mattered most. My family. Not only will I decline the opportunity to lead this alliance, but, once a new chancellor is elected, I will resign my general’s commission, and will only serve as a member of this council. I will advise those who lead, but, I myself will not lead anymore. It’s time for others to step up, and lead the way forward, to our final victory over the Empire.” Leia says. 

 

“Who will lead us, then?” Lando asks.

 

“This council will meet again, once the last representatives arrive. At that time, the council will vote for a new chancellor.” Leia says.

 

“What is the purpose of this meeting, then? Why have we been called here?” Senator Garrath, a bearded man in his late thirties, asks. 

 

“The purpose of this meeting is to discuss some of our latest intel concerning the Empire. I’ll now turn things over to our director of intelligence, General Ahsoka Tano.” Leia says. She takes her seat as Ahsoka stands up.

 

“Thank you, General Organa. Many of you are by now aware that the First Order has become part of the Empire, which has survived in secret for all these years. Up to this point, certain information has been only known by a select few. I am now going to share that information with this council.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What is it that you have to tell us?” Qi’ra asks. Ahsoka hesitates for several seconds.

 

“Emperor Palpatine is alive, leading the Empire from the shadows.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Preposterous! Palpatine died at Endor! Even if he didn’t, the man would be...how old? A hundred and twenty?” Kalim asks.

 

“Are you suggesting that I am lying, senator?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“No. I am simply saying that it’s impossible for the Emperor to still be alive.” Kalim answers.

 

“Yet, he is. I have seen him for myself thanks to the force. So has Kira Bridger. I have had agents in deep cover investigating further, and have discovered that the Emperor has survived for all these years in various cloned bodies.” Ahsoka says.

 

“He is on the planet Korriban, deep in old Sith space. Snoke was actually serving him the entire time. I didn’t know it until almost a week ago. I met the Emperor. I spoke to him. He is very much alive.” Ben says.

 

“Why should we believe anything Kylo Ren says?” Kalim asks. 

 

“If I were trying to deceive you, I would tell you to go there. That would be suicide. The planet is surrounded by two full armadas, and five Death Stars under construction.” Ben says.

 

“Death Stars?” Garrath asks.

 

“Yeah, Death Stars. They’re about two weeks from becoming fully operational, and they will be able to destroy two planets at once. They will be able to travel through hyperspace, just as fast as any cruiser.” Ben answers.

 

“We cannot allow the Empire to build more Death Stars! We have to go to Korriban, and destroy them!” Kalim says.

 

“We can’t. Not yet. As Ben said, it would be suicide. We need more intel, and we need to weaken the Empire before we strike at its heart.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What do you suggest we do?” Garrath asks.

 

“Realistically, we are going to have to wait until the Death Stars launch. Then, we can attack them, one at a time.” Leia answers.

 

“So, we wait for the Empire to destroy a planet before we act! Excellent strategy, Organa! Why don’t we just lay down and surrender?” Kalim asks.

 

“We don’t have to wait for a planet to be destroyed. We will be able track the Death Stars, and we will be able to strike as soon as one of them is isolated.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“So, you have determined a way to track the Death Stars. Can this technology be adapted to track Imperial fleets?” Garrath asks. 

 

“I’ll let General Ezra Bridger answer this.” Ahsoka says. She sits down, and Ezra stands up.

 

“It’s not technology. It’s the force. Anyone strong enough can use it to detect the kyber crystals within the Death Stars.” Ezra says.

 

“Ridiculous! Instead of sitting on this council, Dev Morgan should be on trial with Kylo Ren! I vote we try them both for crimes against the state!” Kalim says. Kira stands up.

 

“Now, see here you…” Kira says, in a low, menacing tone. Ezra firmly puts his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Kira. I’ll take it from here.” Ezra says. He leans toward his daughter, and whispers into her ear “Sit down. Now.” 

 

Kira looks at her father, then scowls at Senator Kalim as she takes her seat.

 

“Having problems, Dev Morgan?” Kalim asks. 

 

“That is not his name, senator.” Hera says.

 

“We have never met, Senator Kalim. Have I offended you in some way?” Ezra asks. 

 

“Yes, you have! You were the leader of the Jedi Order! You were supposed to be an example of virtue and leadership! Instead, you abandoned the Jedi way, and became a common criminal, working with the likes of Boba Fett and Doctor Aphra!” Kalim answers.

 

“All true. I won’t deny what I have done. I will say that my time as a bounty hunter was a mistake, and I have no intention of ever doing it again. I have a far greater purpose. I always have. I will devote the rest of my life to serving the will of the force.” Ezra says.

 

“The will of the force! Superstitious nonsense!” Kalim says. 

 

Ahsoka suddenly fires a bolt of lightning, which hits the wall directly behind Kalim’s seat. The senator jumps away.

 

“Is that nonsense to you?” Ahsoka asks. 

 

“I think you made your point, Ahsoka. It...might be best if we keep the lightning outside from now on.” Leia asks.

 

“Agreed.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“This Jedi witch just tried to murder me! I demand she be removed, and placed in holding!” Kalim says.

 

“You are welcome to try.” Ahsoka says.

 

“So, no one’s going to remove her? Are we just going to let the Jedi do whatever they please?” Kalim asks. Kira stands up.

 

“Speaking of removing someone, if you don’t shut the frack…” Kira shouts.

 

“Kira!” Ezra shouts. Kira looks at her father, and seems to immediately regret her outburst as she sits down.

 

“Sorry.” Kira says. 

 

Ezra leans toward his daughter, and whispers into her ear “when we are done here, you will meditate for two hours, and you will learn to control your anger.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kira whispers. Ezra looks at Kalim.

 

“You done?” Ezra asks. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” Kalim asks.

 

“Are you done interrupting the meeting?” Ezra asks.

 

“How dare you! I am part of this meeting you fool!” Kalim says.

 

“Then, act like it. Speak when it is your turn to speak. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut.” Ezra says.

 

“I will say what I please when I please, you degenerate lothrat!” Kalim shouts. 

 

“Be silent.” Ahsoka says, waving her hand. Kalim moves his mouth, but no sound comes out. He looks to the others in the room, pointing at his throat.

 

“Well, what do you know? Looks like you’ve lost your voice. Once we’re all done here, I’m sure someone would be happy to find a datapad for you to write on.” Kyle says. Ezra, Kira, Ben, and Lando laugh.

 

“Enough. We’ve lost focus here.” Leia says.

 

“Indeed, General Organa. Might I suggest we discuss our efforts to strengthen our numbers?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Very good, Minister Qi’ra. I have reached out to a few groups about helping us fight the Empire. Some of you are not yet aware, but there is another Resistance cell, active in the galactic core. Those forces number nearly one thousand, and are on their way here. They will arrive in two days. Once they are here, their leader will sit on this council. I have also reached out to the wookiee tribes on Kashyyyk. Their resources are limited, but they have agreed to send one thousand warriors, and a small number of ships to assist us. They will also have a representative on the council.” Leia says.

 

“What of Mandalore? Do they stand with us, or with the Empire?’ Garrath asks.

 

“Mandalore will remain neutral for now. The empress is concerned about the safety of her people.” Leia answers.

 

“So, they will not fight?” Garrath asks.

 

“Not unless their territory is directly threatened.” Kyle answers.

 

“The Mandalorians might as well be part of the Empire! They’re ruled by an empress, and they glorify conquest and death! They are bloodthirsty savages!” Garrath says.

 

“I’d be careful what I say next, pretty boy. Unless you want to end up like your overly talkative friend here.” Kyle says, pointing to Kalim, who is still unable to speak.

 

“What are you going to do, Jedi? Use your witchcraft on me? I thought Mandalorians were supposed to be enemies of the Jedi!” Garrath says.

 

“Not anymore. Not since the empress is married to one.” Kyle says.

 

“What?” Garrath asks.

 

“Senator Garrath, meet Kyle Katarn, husband to Empress Sabine Wren, and Lord Consort of Mandalore. I believe you just insulted his people. That was probably not your best move.” Ahsoka says. Garrath appears terrified now.

 

“Uh...I’m sorry.” Garrath says.

 

“Apology accepted. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like for us to be able to work together, like civilized people.” Kyle says.

 

“Agreed.” Garrath says.

 

“Good. That appears to be settled. If there is no further business, I move that this council adjourn. We will reconvene in two days, once the rest of our representatives arrive.” Leia says. 

 

“Agreed.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Agreed.” Hera says. 

 

“Very well. This council is adjourned.” Leia says. 

  
  
  
  


The attendees stand up, and begin to leave. Ahsoka approaches Ezra.

 

“Ezra, I will be on the Ghost, meditating. I would like to speak with you in private, when you get the chance.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Alright. Give me a few minutes. I have a daughter to deal with, and I need to find something for Ben to do.” Ezra says.

 

“Don’t be too harsh on her, Ezra. She was only standing up for you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know, but she took it a little too far. The f-word was inappropriate for a council meeting.” Ezra says.

 

“Agreed. I suppose you will assign her extra meditation.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Yeah. Two hours, starting as soon as we get back to the Ghost. After that, saber training with Ben Solo begins. I’ll include Kyle as well to shake things up.” Ezra says.

 

“You should have him help you train them. He’s had apprentices before, so he should know what he’s doing.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You’re right. I could use his help. Will you still help, like you did on Lothal?” Ezra asks. Ahsoka hesitates to answer.

 

“Not as much. I will explain, when we speak later.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Okay. See you on the Ghost.” Ezra says. Ahsoka nods, then, leaves the room. 

  
  
  
  


Ezra approaches Kira, who is standing near the entrance.

 

“Daddy, I’m sorry. I know I should have just kept my mouth shut. I wasn’t thinking.” Kira says.

 

“You’re right. You were out of line. I hope you learn from this. Now, head to the Ghost, and meditate in your cabin for two hours. Once you’re done, comm me.” Ezra says. 

 

“Alright.” Kira says. 


	6. Chapter 6

With the council now adjourned, Ezra is in Ahsoka’s cabin, aboard the Ghost. They are both seated next to each other on a small couch.

 

“It’s been a busy week.” Ezra says.

 

“Yes, it has. Kira has come back to us, and you seem to have found your purpose again.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Now, I have Ben Solo to deal with as well. Training him isn’t going to be easy.” Ezra says.

 

“How so?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“He’s turned away from the dark side, but he’s so full of regret and self loathing that he has no confidence whatsoever. I...don’t know where to begin. I’m not sure if I should be forcing him into saber practice so soon.” Ezra answers.

 

“Perhaps you need to train him differently. There are other lessons to be learned.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What would you suggest? Make him meditate half the day? Study holocrons? I wish I could, but, we don’t have the time, and we don’t have a thousand Jedi ready to fight!” Ezra says.

 

“Ben and Kira’s training will be up to you. You are the master. They will either learn, or, they will not. That is all you can do. The rest is up to them.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You’re right. It looks like I have some thinking to do.” Ezra says.

 

“I am certain that you will be able to decide the best course of action. Now, as for why I asked to speak with you alone. This will not be easy for you to hear, but, you must. I...can’t hide this from you anymore. You...might have noticed that I have seemed a little...off since we left Lothal.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You used a great deal of power. It’s understandable that it would take time for you to recover.” Ezra says. 

 

“The fact is, I’m not getting any younger. In two months, I will be seventy one years old.” Ahsoka says.

 

“From what I understand, that’s not very old for a togruta. Your people live for a hundred years on average.” Ezra says.

 

“Normally, you would be correct. However, most togruta have not gone through what I have. I have been here for you for many years, Ezra, but, that will not last forever. Nothing does.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know. All too well. Doesn’t mean I like to talk about it.” Ezra says.

 

“In this case, I think we have to.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Okay. Still don’t like it.” Ezra says.

 

“I know.” Ahsoka says. She closes her eyes, and sits in silence for several seconds, before once again opening her eyes. She says “How old would you guess me to be, if you didn’t know me?” Ahsoka asks. 

 

“What?” Ezra asks.

 

“I’m serious, Ezra. How old do I look to you? You can be honest. I won’t be offended.” Ahsoka says. Ezra hesitates to answer for several seconds.

 

“Um...mid seventies, maybe?” Ezra asks.

 

“You would be correct. I appear slightly older than I should. The fact is, some of the more unusual abilities I use are not taught to Jedi for good reason. These abilities are meant to be used by two, not one. When used by one being, they can have...degenerative effects on the body, including accelerated aging.” Ahsoka says.

 

What? You knew this?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes, I knew. The ancient holocrons I learned from were quite clear on what the effects would be.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You knew, and you did it anyway. Why didn’t you tell anybody? Why didn’t you ask for help?” Ezra asks. 

 

“This is my choice. My burden to bear. I would ask that of no one else.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“So, there should have been two Bendu. Not just you alone after Daak’s death.” Ezra says.

 

“Daak Tarfor was the last of the Bendu after the Knights of Revan strayed from their path. He rarely used his power, and would have lived for centuries more if he hadn’t sacrificed himself to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong. He never found anyone else suitable to join him.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“Until Kanan. If Kanan had lived…” Ezra says.

 

“It’s very likely that Kanan might have become Bendu instead of me. He was growing beyond the old ways of the Jedi Order, until...well, you know.” Ahsoka says.

 

_ Until he gave his life, for his family.  _ Ezra thinks.

 

“So, you were Daak’s second choice.” Ezra says.

 

“Yes.” Ahsoka says.

 

“So, why didn’t you ask me?” Ezra asks.

 

“It was not your destiny to become Bendu. At least, not yet.” Ahsoka says.

 

“My destiny? Frack my destiny! If I had your power, I would have been able to stop the Knights of Ren the moment they set foot on Yavin! All those dead kids would still be alive, and so would my wife!” Ezra says.

 

“Ezra, please try to understand. I’m not all powerful. I don’t know everything. I only know what the force allows me to know. Or, what our force ghost friends choose to tell me. Now, if you choose to blame me for what happened to Juno and your students, that...is your choice. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help them. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to sense that Kira was alive. I’m sorry that I’ve kept things from you.” Ahsoka says. Ezra sits in silence for nearly a minute as he centers himself. 

 

“I forgive you. I...just think you should have told me about what your power was doing to you.” Ezra says.

 

“You would have asked me to stop using it.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Yes, I would have.” Ezra says.

 

“What about now?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“You said that these abilities were meant to be used by two people. As in...Kira and Ben?” Ezra asks.

 

“Perhaps.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“No. I won’t let Kira learn a power that will kill her.” Ezra says.

 

“If it’s used correctly, she will be fine. As long as she has another to share the power.” Ahsoka says. She closes her eyes, and seems to be in deep concentration for quite some time.

 

_ What’s going on? Is she having a vision? _ Ezra thinks.

 

“It shall come to pass that the chosen shall be two. Halves of the same soul. One of the light. The other, of the dark. Together, they are the balance. They are...one.” Ahsoka says. 

 

_ Not a vision. A prophecy. I know better than to ignore this. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Will you help me teach them?” Ezra asks. Ahsoka opens her eyes, and once again looks at Ezra.

 

“It is no longer my place to teach. Or to lead. You already know all you need to know. Kira and Ben will be the first of a new order, one based on what you teach them. You are the master. I’m just your advisor.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I think you’re more than that.” Ezra says.

 

“Thank you, Ezra. Now, I have something else to share with you.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“What is it?” Ezra asks.

 

“I do not know exactly how or when, but my time runs short.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Ahsoka…” Ezra says.

 

“I know what you’re going to say. That I’m too young to die. I’m sorry, Ezra, but, it’s time to face facts. To borrow a passage from an ancient text: to everything there is a season, and time to every purpose under the heavens. Everyone has their appointed time and place. My time is coming to an end. I just...know it. I have enjoyed living, and have tried to make the most of it, but I am ready to see my Jedi brothers and sisters again. I am ready...to see Rex again, and I am not afraid.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You...accept it, just like that?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes, I do.” Ahsoka answers. 

 

“There’s got to be a way to save you.” Ezra says. Ahsoka puts a hand on Ezra’s shoulder.

 

“My time...is my time. This is how it must be, Ezra. I’ll be alright, and so will you.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“I don’t know about that.” Ezra says.

 

“I do. Now, it’s time for you to go. You have things to take care of, and so do I.” Ahsoka says. Ezra stands up.

 

“Alright. I’ll go. On one condition.” Ezra says.

 

“Oh, really?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Please, don’t overdo it. There are plenty of people here that are willing and able to do what needs to be done.” Ezra says.

 

“I appreciate your concern, Ezra. I may be old, but I am still me, and I will do my part until the day I die.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Okay. You win. Just don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“That’s all I ask.” Ezra says. He briefly hesitates before leaving Ahsoka’s cabin. 

  
  
  
  


Once she is alone, Ahsoka stands up, and slowly walks to a small holotable. She presses several buttons, and waits a few seconds for a distorted hologram to appear.

 

“Fulcrum to Red. Come in, please.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Red to Fulcrum. I copy.” Red says, in a distorted voice, whose gender is inconclusive.

 

“Mission status?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I have arrived at target planet. Beginning search of the ruins. This could take days. Was this really a Jedi Temple?” Red asks.

 

“Yes. A long time ago. According to records, what we are looking for should be there. Watch out for local wildlife.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice. I’ve been watching my back for as long as I can remember.” Red says. 

 

“I know. All the same, be careful. Contact me every twelve hours, or contact Starbird if you can’t reach me.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Will do. How’s it going on your end, by the way?” Red asks.

 

“I have reached Sanctuary. Outcast is here, and I have ordered Snow to join us.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“The three of you together? Is that wise?” Red asks. 

 

“It’s necessary. Outcast’s cover is blown, and Snow has completed her mission.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Understood. Anything else?” Red asks.

 

“Nothing at the moment. Continue as planned, and stay safe. May the force be with you.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“You as well, Fulcrum. I’ll be seeing you.” Red says. The hologram disappears. 

  
  
  
  


Ahsoka uses the force to summon a small, wooden box to her, and gently places it on the surface of the holotable. She opens the box, and inside are two objects. One, a glowing, blue cube. The other, a glowing red pyramid.

 

“The time is near. Soon, all will be set right.” Ahsoka says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red, Outcast, and Snow are code names for agents who work for Ahsoka. These are not the actual names of the characters. Their identities will be revealed later.
> 
> I am currently only able to work on one story at a time, so Revelations will not update again until February. I will only be working on The Rogue and The Jedi in January.


	7. Chapter 7

One hour after Ezra’s meeting with Ahsoka, he is in the hangar of the rebel base with Kira, Ben, and Kyle. They are gathered in a large, open area near the Ghost. 

 

“Alright, Ezra. We’re here, just like you asked. What’s going on?” Kyle asks.

 

“We have two students who need to be trained. Or, in the case of one of them, retrained. I think we should start with saber practice.” Ezra answers. 

 

“We’ll see if I can finally kick your ass.” Kyle asks.

 

“Still the comedian, I see. Maybe you and I can spar later. Right now, this is for the kids.” Ezra says. 

 

“You worried that you’re too old and slow now?” Kyle asks.

 

“Keep it up, Mister Wren.” Ezra says.

 

“Mister Wren, huh? Wait until I tell Sabine. Maybe we’ll fight you together.” Kyle says.

 

“I’m sooo scared.” Ezra says.

 

“You should be. A good ol’ Mandalorian ass kicking.” Kyle says.

 

_ What have I gotten myself into? _ Ben thinks.

 

_ They could go on like this all day! Somebody needs to put a stop to this so we can get some work done! _ Kira thinks.

 

“I know that you two are in love with each other, but aren’t we here to train?” Kira asks. Ezra, Ben, and Kyle look at her in disbelief.

 

_What the hell?_ _That...sounded like something Juno would say if she was here. Damn, I miss her._ Ezra thinks.

 

_ Man, she’s got a mouth on her. That’s Juno’s kid alright. _ Kyle thinks. 

 

“Did you just...say what I think you said?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yeah, I did. I know you two love the sound of each other’s voices, but we’re here for a reason. Lightsaber training. Which is pretty important last time I checked.” Kira says.

 

_We do need to stop playing around._ _Although you could be a little less snippy about it, young lady._ Ezra thinks.

 

“Kira’s right. We have work to do.” Ezra says.

 

“Alright. Let’s get to it.” Kyle says.

 

“Kira, give Ben his saber.” Ezra says. Kira takes Ben’s lightsaber from her belt, and offers it to him.

 

“I don’t think…” Ben says.

 

“Go ahead and take it. You do kind of need a lightsaber for lightsaber practice. I’m not going to make you practice with sticks. You’re not children.” Ezra says.

 

“What about the Alliance leaders? I don’t think they’d want me having a weapon.” Ben says.

 

“Technically, you’re in my custody. If I decide to give you a weapon, that’s my right. Now, I’m choosing to trust you. Don’t make me regret it.” Ezra says.

 

“I won’t.” Ben says. He accepts his weapon from Kira, who smiles at him.

 

“Alright. Now, we’re going to split into pairs. The rules are as follows-no direct attacks with the force, no hits to the head, and no blasters, Kyle.” Ezra says.

 

“What are you picking on me for?” Kyle asks.

 

“I know how much you love that bryar pistol.” Ezra answers.

 

“It is a pretty handy weapon. I mean, who expects to get shot in a saber fight?’ Kyle asks.

 

“Good point. Maybe I’ll let you use it later.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kyle says.

 

“I bet. Ben?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes, Master Bridger?” Ben asks.

 

“You’ll be sparring with Kyle. Kira, you’ll pair up with me. We’ll begin on my signal. Now, Kira, come with me. We’ll leave these two enough space to fight.” Ezra says. 

 

“Okay.” Kira says.

  
  
  
  


Ezra and Kira walk several feet away, to the other side of the Ghost. 

 

“Assume ready positions!” Ezra shouts.

 

All four force users prepare themselves for their practice duels by activating their lightsabers. Ben’s unstable red bladed weapon contrasts sharply with the blue and green blades of the others.

 

_Not a fan of that blade color, Ben._ _We’re going to have to get that fixed._ Ezra thinks. 

 

“Begin!” Ezra shouts.

 

The force users begin duelling. Whereas Ben and Kyle fight conservatively, Ezra and Kira fight with great speed and intensity. At this point, Ezra is only using his green bladed saber, with his secondary saber still on his belt. Kira seems to be gaining the upper hand, and sees an opportunity to defeat her father.

 

_ He’s keeping his left side exposed. If I time it just right, I can win this! _ Kira thinks.

 

As Ezra swings his saber back to strike, Kira aims for his neck, only stopping an inch or so from touching the skin.

 

_Yes! He fell for it!_ _I win!_ Kira thinks.

 

“I got you. Yield.” Kira says.

 

“You sure about that?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure! I tricked you, and I won!” Kira says.

 

“Try looking down.” Ezra says. Kira looks down, and sees the blue blade of Ezra’s secondary saber aimed at her abdomen. She notices that the weapon is floating, with no one holding it.

 

_Damn._ _I need a lot more training!_ Kira thinks.

 

“So, you can do that too.” Kira says.

 

“Yeah. Ahsoka’s not the only one with tricks up her sleeve.” Ezra says.

 

“Alright. I yield.” Kira says. Ezra and Kira deactivate their weapons.

 

“Let’s call this one a draw.” Ezra says. 

 

“Agreed.” Kira says. 

 

Ezra and Kira watch as Ben and Kyle duel. They both seem to match each other, hit for hit, with neither gaining any ground. Eventually, Kyle scores a hit on Ben’s arm, and Ben drops his saber. Ben attempts to use the force to call his weapon back to him, but Kyle uses the force to push it away. He then aims his weapon at Ben’s chest.

 

“Not bad. You yield?” Kyle asks.

 

“Yes. I yield.” Ben answers. Kyle steps back, and shuts off his saber. Ben goes to retrieve his weapon, and returns several seconds later as Ezra and Kira approach.

 

“Kira, Ben, not bad. You both have some skill with a blade. In a real fight, you’ll face opponents with different skill sets and tactics. To better prepare you for this, we’re going to switch partners now. Kira, you’ll be facing Kyle. Ben, you’re with me. Now, let’s pair up. We’ll begin on my signal.” Ezra says.

 

The force users split into their assigned pairs, and ready their weapons.

 

“Begin!” Ezra shouts.

 

Ezra quickly overwhelms Ben, and knocks his saber out of his hand.

 

_ Pathetic! Didn’t even compensate for my change in forms! _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Damn!” Ben says.

 

“Not the best I’ve seen. Do you know what you did wrong?” Ezra asks.

 

“You switched forms. I should have taken a defensive stance, but I didn’t.” Ben answers.

 

_ He admits that he didn’t do what he was supposed to do? Does he even give a damn? _ Ezra thinks.

 

“That’s right. I know from records of you in combat that you seem to specialize in aggressive attacks, but hardly ever go on the defensive. Sometimes, the best offense is a good defense. Now, do you know the defensive forms?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes.” Ben answers.

 

“Good. Pick up that saber. We’re doing this again.” Ezra says. Ben retrieves his saber, and readies himself.

 

“Begin!” Ezra shouts.

 

Ezra and Ben start duelling again. This time, when Ezra changes to a more aggressive attack, Ben goes on the defensive, and is able to block Ezra for the most part. However, he has difficulty keeping up with both of Ezra’s sabers, and soon finds himself knocked to the ground. Ezra points both of his sabers at Ben’s chest.

 

“I yield.” Ben says. Ezra and Ben shut off their sabers, then, Ezra helps Ben to his feet.

 

“Better. You actually tried this time. I noticed that you seemed to have trouble keeping up with two blades.” Ezra says.

 

“I never fought a dual wielder before. Never even trained for it.” Ben says.

 

_ Are you fracking kidding me? How old are you, again? _ Ezra thinks.

 

“That’s...disappointing.” Ezra says.

 

“Luke wouldn’t allow it, and all the Knights of Ren use a single blade, except for Vastia, who uses that blasted whip, as well as her ancestor’s double blade. The rest of us thought the one blade was good enough, and never bothered to train to fight against any other weapons.” Ben says.

 

“That’s a bit...ignorant. A true knight of the force should study all that they can. Learn all that they can. A proper teacher would have encouraged you to learn as much as you could. Skywalker always was a bit too timid for his own damn good.” Ezra says.

 

“He was afraid that he’d accidentally create another Vader. That’s why he only trained me at first, and only after my mother begged him to.” Ben says.

 

“He let himself be controlled by fear. That...is why he failed.” Ezra says.

 

“So, you’ll teach me anything that I want to learn?” Ben asks.

 

“Yes, I will. I won’t hold you back. Knowledge itself doesn’t make you good or evil.” Ezra says.

 

“Only our own choices determine that.” Ben says.

 

“Exactly. Now, let’s watch Kira and Kyle.” Ezra says.

  
  
  
  


Ezra and Ben observe as Kira and Kyle continue to duel. They seem to be just about equal in skill, blocking each other’s attacks with ease. However, unnoticed by Kira, Kyle activates the seemingly decorative vambrace on his right arm. Before she can react, he fires a grappling line that wraps around Kira’s legs, and she falls to the floor. Kyle aims his saber at Kira’s throat.

 

“What the hell was that?” Kira asks.

 

“Improvising. Do you yield?” Kyle asks.

 

“Bloody cheating! So, no, I don’t yield!” Kira shouts.

 

“Kira!” Ezra shouts, as he approaches with Ben.

 

“He cheated! Look what he did to me!” Kira says.

 

_ Oh, Kira. We really need to work on that temper of yours. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“He didn’t cheat. He used a tactic that any foe could use against you. Remember that anything at your disposal can also be a weapon, and you must learn to expect the unexpected. Now, apologize for your little tantrum.” Ezra says. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kyle. I yield.” Kira says.

 

“Don’t worry about it kid, no harm done.” Kyle says. 

 

“Now that that’s settled, Kyle, help her out of that. We wouldn’t want her walking around with her legs tied together, would we?” Ezra asks.

 

“No, I suppose not.” Kyle says. Kyle helps Kira get out of the grappling line wrapped around her legs. Kira stands up.

 

“That vambrace, that’s...Mandalorian tech, isn’t it?’ Ben asks.

 

“Yeah. A wedding present from the wife.” Kyle answers.

 

“It seems to be very effective.” Ben says. 

 

_ Probably not the best thing to say, Solo. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“No chit.” Kira says.

 

“Kira, I didn’t mean to…” Ben says.

 

“It’s alright, Ben. I lost. I need to get over it, and move on.” Kira says.

 

_ Good. She’s learning. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Alright. That’s enough talking about Kyle’s pretty bracelet. We’re not done with training yet. Kira and Ben, you face each other. Kyle and I are going to take a break. Now, assume ready positions, and begin when I give the word.” Ezra says. Ezra and Kyle walk to the Ghost, and sit down on the boarding ramp.

 

Kira and Ben ready their sabers, and prepare to duel.

 

“Begin.” Ezra shouts.

 

Kira and Ben begin fighting, but seem to not put forth any effort, as they simply circle each other, and only use, slow, basic strikes. This continues for a few minutes, with neither gaining the upper hand.

 

“They’re holding back.” Kyle says.

 

“I know. They’re afraid to hurt each other.” Ezra says.

 

“It’s just practice.” Kyle says.

 

“These two have history. They fought each other. For real. She gave him the scar on his face. He kidnapped her, and interrogated her. Now, they’ve forgiven each other, but they’re afraid of ruining the growing bond between them.” Ezra says.

 

“So, you’re going to let them keep playing?” Kyle asks.

 

“No.” Ezra answers. He stands up, and shouts “stop!”

 

Kira and Ben stop sparring, and look at Ezra.

 

“What did you do that for? We’re not done yet!” Kira says.

 

“You were playing. You were holding back. Both of you. This...is not a game.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ve already hurt her enough. I’m...not ready to do this.” Ben says. He tosses his saber to the ground, and walks away, heading toward the base’s exit. 

 

“Ben!” Kira shouts. Ben keeps walking. Kira picks up Ben’s saber, and goes after him.

 

“Kira, wait!” Ezra shouts.

 

**“Let her go, Ezra. This...needs to happen.”** The disembodied voice of Kanan Jarrus says.

 

“What needs to happen?” Ezra asks.

 

**“You’ll see.”** Kanan answers.

 

“Is he even allowed to leave the base?” Kyle asks.

 

“Nope. Not without one of us. He’ll get himself arrested if someone catches him.” Ezra answers. 

 

“Hopefully Kira catches up with him before that happens.” Kyle says.

 

“So much for saber practice.” Ezra says.

 

“Yeah. The kids ran off on us.” Kyle says.

 

“They have some things to work out. They’ll be back later. Just in time to clean the Ghost.” Ezra says.

 

“Still making your students clean things, I see.” Kyle says.

 

“It’s a good workout.” Ezra says. 

 

“Unless you’re the one doing it.” Kyle says.

 

“Speaking from experience.” Ezra says.

 

“At least I didn’t have to do it after you knighted me.” Kyle says.

 

“I don’t seem to recall ever making you a Jedi Master, so I still outrank you, Katarn. I could have you help the kids clean the Ghost. Make sure they do it right.” Ezra says.

 

“Go right ahead. I’ll call Sabine. She’ll probably put a bounty on your head.” Kyle says. Ezra laughs.

 

“Oh no, Kyle’s gonna tell his wife I’m being mean to him!” Ezra says. Kyle laughs.

 

“Katarn and Bridger, together again. Damn, I’ve missed this.” Kyle says.

 

“Me too, and it’s Bridger and Katarn.” Ezra says.

 

“Says you. Now, I think I’m going to see if I can get a hold of Sabine.” Kyle says.

 

“Sounds good. You going back to Mandalore?” Ezra asks.

 

“Nope. My place is here. Sabine and I already discussed it. We both think that I should be with you, helping you train these kids, and fighting at your side.” Kyle answers.

 

“I appreciate it, Kyle. I know I’ve been a pain in the ass for a while, so thanks for sticking around.” Ezra says.

 

“The past is the past, Ezra.” Kyle says.

 

“I know. I’ve got to let go. What matters now, is that Kira came back. She needs her father, and she needs a master.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re my master, too.” Kyle says.

 

“I haven’t been your master for over twenty years, Kyle.” Ezra says.

 

“I don’t know everything about the force. Not like you do.” Kyle says.

 

“I don’t know everything.” Ezra says.

 

“Aren’t you starting a new order anyway? I guess the old Jedi ranks won’t matter. You’ll be the master, and the rest of us will be students.” Kyle asks.

 

“I’m still figuring things out, Kyle. I haven’t even decided what to call the new order yet.” Ezra answers.

 

“Coming up with a name seems like a good idea. Just don’t let that Dameron kid anywhere near it. He can’t name things worth a chit.” Kyle says. Ezra laughs.

 

“I’ve got a few ideas. Why don’t you go talk to that wife of yours, then swing by my cabin? We can talk about it while the kids are goofing off.” Ezra says.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Kyle says.

  
  
  
  


On a hillside overlooking the Resistance base, Ben is alone, seated on the ground. He looks toward the well hidden entrance to the base, as well as the deep canyon surrounding it. 

 

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” Kira asks, as she approaches. Ben continues to look toward the base, keeping his back to Kira.

 

“I’m not ready to go back, so don’t try to talk me into it.” Ben says.

 

“That’s not why I’m here.” Kira says.

 

“Why are you here?” Ben asks.

 

“Why am I here? I came to see if you were alright! I came to see what was bothering you, and whether or not you wanted to talk about it! In case you haven’t noticed, I care about you!” Kira answers.

 

“You care...about me?” Ben asks.

 

_That was stupid! Obviously she cares!_ _Why can’t I just say the right thing?_ Ben thinks.

 

“Of course I care, and you already know it! So, stop being a stubborn nerf herder!” Kira says. Ben stands up, and turns to face Kira.

 

“So, I’m a stubborn nerf herder?” Ben asks.

 

“Yes, you are. That isn’t always a bad thing, though. Sometimes it just means that you know what you want, and you won’t back down.” Kira says.

 

_ She’s right. I am being stubborn. _ Ben thinks.

 

“I don’t know what I want, Kira! It’s been so long since I’ve been able to make my own decisions. I just...don’t know what to do.” Ben says.

 

“That’s because you’re overthinking. So, don’t think at all. Just...feel.” Kira says.

 

“Not so good at that.” Ben says.

 

_ He’s afraid. I sense his fear so clearly. _ Kira thinks.

 

“I think you’re just afraid.” Kira says.

 

“Afraid of what?” Ben asks.

 

“Afraid to give in. To let this bond between us become something more. Maybe you don’t think you deserve to be loved, but you do.” Kira answers.

 

“I don’t deserve you, or anyone else.” Ben says.

 

“You’re making excuses. I know you care about me, and you know how I feel about you. I think...that you just don’t know what to do. Neither do I. Not really, but, I am certain of one thing.” Kira says.

 

_She’s right. I do care about her._ _She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and she cares about me. Me! A human failure!_ _She could do so much better._ Ben thinks. 

 

“What are you certain of?” Ben asks.

 

“When I want something, I take it.” Kira answers. She suddenly kisses Ben on the lips, then, backs away almost immediately. She hesitates for a few seconds before saying “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

  
_ I’m afraid too. I have no idea what I’m doing! Am I really ready for this? _ Kira thinks. She starts to walk away, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Kira turns around, and Ben slowly takes his hand from her shoulder. Once they are facing each other, Ben kisses Kira on the lips, and the two passionately embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

In orbit of the planet Korriban, a massive fleet of Imperial ships is gathered, along with five spherical objects. The largest vessel present is the Imperial Command Ship, a massive Super Star Destroyer painted solid black.

  
  
  


In the hangar of the command ship, a black command shuttle is being prepared to depart. Near the shuttle stand four people. General Armitage Hux, a red haired man who serves as commander of the Imperial Army, Talon Ren, a red-skinned twi’lek woman in her early twenties, Marek Ren, a man in his early twenties, and Vastia Ren, a woman in her mid thirties, who serves as Grand Inquisitor of the Empire.

 

“The Emperor wants all four of us down there, so let’s get to it. He does not like to be kept waiting.” Vastia Ren says.

 

“So, he wants me and Marek as well? I guess we’re still worth something to someone.” Talon Ren says.

 

“You and Marek should consider yourselves fortunate that I chose to return to Lothal to retrieve your shuttle. I could have left you there, at the mercy of the locals. It would have been a fitting punishment for your failure.” Vastia says.

 

“My failure? So, who failed to capture Kira Bridger when they almost had her?” Talon asks. Vastia slaps her across the face.

 

“Careful, Talon. I am your leader now, and you will find that I am not as merciful as Ben Solo.” Vastia says.

 

“Don’t think this is over, Vastia.” Talon says.

 

“It is if I say it is, unless you wish to challenge me for leadership of the Knights of Ren?” Vastia asks.

 

 _Don’t tempt me, you backstabbing bitch!_ Talon thinks.

 

“No.” Talon says.

 

“Good. Now, get on the shuttle!” Vastia says. Talon and Marek get on the shuttle, followed by Vastia, who stops when she notices that General Hux is not coming. She stares at Hux, and says “Hux! Move your ass!”

 

 _Psychotic bitch! I can’t believe the Emperor gave her the fleet!_ Hux thinks.

 

 _Imbecile! Hopefully the Emperor gives me permission to dispose of him!_ Vastia thinks.

 

Hux boards the shuttle, glaring at Vastia as he passes her.

 

 _I saw that, you spineless worm!_ Vastia thinks. Once the others are on board, Vastia enters the shuttle.

  
  
  


The shuttle departs the command ship for the surface of Korriban, and flies toward a large, black pyramid, which is the only sign of civilization on the ancient, dead world. The shuttle lands in a small hangar, where a dark skinned woman in her seventies is waiting. She is dressed in a a white uniform, and has several black armored death troopers behind her, standing at attention.

 

Vastia exits the shuttle first, followed by Hux, Talon, and Marek. Vastia approaches the woman in white.

 

“Grand Admiral Sloane.” Vastia says, briefly bowing.

 

“Grand Inquisitor. It has been a long time.” Sloane says.

 

“I’ve been busy. We have ourselves a little Jedi problem.” Vastia says.

 

“So I have been told. Ben Solo has betrayed the Empire.” Sloane says.

 

“Yes, he did.” Vastia says.

 

“The Emperor foresaw that he would.” Sloane says.

 

“His betrayal led to the death of one of the Knights of Ren, and fifty death troopers. I will not rest until Ben Solo dies by my hand.” Vastia says.

 

“The Emperor has different plans for the traitor. Are these two all that remains of the Knights of Ren?” Sloane asks.

 

“Yes, Grand Admiral.” Vastia answers. She steps aside as Sloane approaches Hux, Talon, and Marek.

 

“Knights of Ren, I am Grand Admiral Sloane. Supreme Hand of the Emperor, and governor of the Korriban sector. Welcome to our seat of government and the home of our Emperor. Now, all of you, come with me. He is waiting.” Sloane says.

 

Sloane exits the hangar, with the others following her.

  
  
  


The group reaches a large door, blocked by two red robed royal guards. The guards move aside, and the door opens. Sloane enters, followed by the others, except for her death troopers, who remain outside.

  
  
  


The group enters a large room, with stairs leading up to a throne, flanked by a royal guard on each side. In the throne sits an elderly man in a black hooded cloak. This is the once believed dead Emperor Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith.

 

The group stops at the top of the stairs, and all of them kneel on one knee.

 

“You may speak, Grand Admiral.” Palpatine says.

 

“My lord, The Knights of Ren, and General Hux, as ordered.” Sloane says.

 

“Very good. You may rise, my friend.” Palpatine says. Sloane stands up, and steps aside. Palpatine, looks at each of the new arrivals, then says “rise.”

 

The group stands up.

 

“My Emperor, we must…” Hux says.

 

“Silence! You will not speak until I give you leave to do so, is that clear, General Hux?” Palpatine asks.

 

“Yes, my Emperor.” Hux answers.

 

“Good. Grand Inquisitor, report.” Palpatine says.

 

“My master, the Resistance has evaded us. We were unable to track their ships as they fled the Lothal system. It has been less than a day, so I believe that it is likely that they are still within the Outer Rim. I request permission to begin a sector by sector search.” Vastia says.

 

“That will not be necessary.” Palpatine says.

 

“You already know where they are, don’t you, my lord?” Vastia asks.

 

“Quite correct. I know exactly where the rebels are.” Palpatine answers.

 

“You have someone on the inside. Someone besides the now dead Agent Tico.” Vastia says.

 

“Indeed I do. We shall discuss that, but, first, we have other business.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, my master.” Vastia says.

 

“I must address your failures at Lothal. There are still living Jedi in the galaxy! If Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano are not eliminated, then the Empire may be in jeopardy! Not only did the Knights of Ren fail to capture Kira Bridger, your own leader betrayed me! What do you have to say for yourselves?” Palpatine asks.

 

“Ben Solo was a foolish child! Powerful, yes, but without the brains to properly use that power! I have never considered him to be the true master of the Knights of Ren, unlike these other...children, who practically worshipped him as the second coming of that traitorous bastard Vader! We failed our mission, because I was surrounded by fools! We had no predetermined strategy for dealing with the Jedi, or capturing the girl! If I had foreseen Solo’s treason, I would have killed him before we ever set foot on Lothal!” Vastia says.

 

“I see. I quite agree with your assessment. General Hux, I understand that you were in command of the fleet while the Knights of Ren engaged the Jedi on the planet surface?” Palpatine asks.

 

“Yes, my Emperor.” Hux answers.

 

“Then, why did it not occur to you to send additional forces to the surface?” Palpatine asks.

 

“I was under orders from Kylo Ren, my lord.” Hux says.

 

“Fool! I told you to ignore his orders, and have an additional battalion on standby alert!” Vastia shouts.

 

“You had no authority over me at the time, and your blunders on Lothal were your doing, not mine!” Hux says.

 

“Enough!” Palpatine shouts.

 

“Yes, my master.” Vastia says.

 

“Forgive me, my lord.” Hux says.

 

“The Grand Inquisitor is correct, general. If you had been a proper general, you would have heeded her advice, and we might have attained victory over the Jedi. However, due to your lack of foresight, and the incompetence of the Knights of Ren, we have accomplished nothing!” Palpatine says.

 

“Master, Ahsoka Tano is too powerful for us to…” Talon says.

 

“Silence! Spare me your excuses! All of you have failed me! There will be consequences! My Supreme Hand, what is your opinion on this matter?” Palpatine asks.

 

“My lord, they have indeed failed you. General Hux lacks imagination, and fails to see the larger picture. The Knights of Ren have proven themselves to be utter failures, save one bright spot. One single knight has shown great potential, and, for the most part, has been successful in her endeavours.” Sloane says.

 

“I completely agree. Grand Inquisitor, your knights have failed me. You know the price for failure.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, my master.” Vastia says. She suddenly ignites her lightwhip, and slashes Marek across the chest, killing him instantly. Talon jumps back, and ignites her lightsaber.

 

“You think I’m going to let you kill me?” Talon asks.

 

“The Emperor commands it. You failed the Empire. It’s time to pay the price.” Vastia says.

 

“You failed too, you stupid bitch! I challenge you for leadership of the Knights of Ren!” Talon shouts.

 

“You’re a fool, Talon! Give it up! No one here is going to help you. Throw down that weapon, and have the good sense to accept a quick death.” Vastia says.

 

“Frack you!” Talon shouts.

 

Talon charges toward Vastia, and the two engage each other. Both fight aggressively, but neither seem to gain any ground.

 

“You can’t possibly defeat me! You’re nothing! You’re just a weak child!” Vastia says.

 

“I’m not dead yet!” Talon says.

 

“That’s because I enjoy this! You die when I want you to. Not before.” Vastia says.

 

 _I’ll play with her for a bit longer. Then, this tattooed schutta dies!_ Vastia thinks.

 

The two continue fighting for another minute. Then, Vastia hits Talon in the left arm.

 

“Aargh!” Talon screams. She backs off.

 

 _That’s just fracking great! Right across the bicep! The damn arm’s useless now, so I’ll have to do this one handed!_ Talon thinks.

 

 _One handed now, so, no longer amusing to me. Play time’s over._ Vastia thinks.

 

Unnoticed by Talon, Vastia uses her off hand to take her lightsaber from her belt. She suddenly ignites one of the weapon’s yellow blades, and throws it like a spear. Talon is unable to react quickly enough, and the saber hits her directly in the heart, killing her instantly. Vastia turns to the Emperor, and bows to him.

 

“Well done, Grand Inquisitor. You have proven yourself worthy of serving me.” Palpatine says.

 

“Thank you, my Emperor.” Vastia says.

 

“Henceforth, you shall no longer be Vastia Ren of the Knights of Ren.” Palpatine says.

 

 _Is he going to name me his apprentice? Not really necessary, since my true master has already named me a Sith._ Vastia thinks.

 

“You shall instead use your given name, Vastia Shan. The failed order known as the Knights of Ren is no more.” Palpatine says.

 

 _What? I’m not going to be his apprentice? I thought he wanted to usher in a new Sith Empire, with several Sith Lords? Instead, I’m just his Grand Inquisitor. Oh well. Let this old bastard have his fun._ _I’ll be number two around here once Darth Umbra kills him and takes the throne._ Vastia thinks.

 

“I understand, my master. What shall be done with force sensitives who come into your service?” Vastia asks.

 

“They shall become inquisitors under your command. I need dark side soldiers, not religious fanatics who worship the memory of a long dead failure of a Sith and his Jedi whore!” Palpatine answers.

 

 _Frack you, old man! Revan is a far greater Sith than you’ll ever be you dried up old cunt! I only serve you because my master commands it!_ _If I knew you wouldn’t come back in another body, I would kill you for insulting my ancestors!_ Vastia thinks.

 

“Yes, my master.” Vastia says.

 

“Grand Inquisitor Shan, you will be acting commander of our forces until Lord Umbra completes her mission and returns to the Empire.” Palpatine says.

 

 _Lord Umbra?_ _Who the frack is that?_ Hux thinks.

 

“May I ask, who is...Lord Umbra?” Hux asks.

 

“You may not.” Palpatine answers.

 

“Yes, my Emperor.” Hux says.

 

“General Armitage Hux, because of your failures, you are no longer in command of the Imperial Army. You are also reduced in rank to colonel, and will serve in whatever position the Grand Inquisitor sees fit to assign you to.” Palpatine says.

 

 _He’s demoting me? Damn him! Still, I guess it’s better than being executed._ Hux thinks.

 

“My lord, I understand that you have not yet assigned a permanent commander for the Death Stars. I suggest...Colonel Hux might be of use there. He does have some experience commanding experimental installations, and he is familiar with the project.” Vastia says.

 

 _What’s the matter, Grand Inquisitor, don’t want me on your command ship anymore?_ _Suits me. I’ll be away from you at last._ Hux thinks.

 

“Are you certain of this, Grand Inquisitor? Colonel Sellesk was intended to assume that post.” Palpatine says.

 

“I am, my lord. Colonel Sellesk is director of the ISB, and should remain where he serves you best.” Vastia says.

 

“I agree. Very well, Grand Inquisitor. I will allow the colonel’s new assignment.” Palpatine says.

 

“My lord, incoming transmission. It’s...code one.” Sloane says.

 

“Very well. Colonel Hux, leave us. Go to the hangar, and wait for the Grand Inquisitor.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, my Emperor.” Hux says. He bows to Palpatine, then exits the throne room.

 

Once Hux is gone, the Emperor presses a button on the control panel of his throne. A distorted hologram appears directly in front of the throne.

 

“Ah, Lord Umbra. I have been expecting your report.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, master. I have news about the Jedi.” Umbra says, in a distorted, feminine voice.

 

“What do have to report?” Palpatine asks.

 

“The rebels that escaped Lothal have arrived. The Jedi are among them, including Kyle Katarn, the husband of the Mandalorian Empress. Ezra Bridger is now training his daughter, as well as Ben Solo.” Umbra answers.

 

“Is Ahsoka Tano present?” Palpatine asks.

 

“She has...aged considerably compared to our last visual record of her. I think she is ill. She has barely left her quarters, and has only attended one meeting since her arrival.” Umbra answers.

 

“I see. If Ahsoka Tano is indeed dying, as I suspect she is, then, perhaps we can use that to our advantage. Is there any indication that the Jedi are aware of your true identity?” Palpatine asks.

 

“No, master. They seem to accept me as a member of the Resistance. Some of them have known me for years as a trusted friend, and have no reason to think that I am otherwise.” Umbra answers.

 

 _My master is the most skilled infiltrator I have ever seen. None of those foolish rebels have a clue who she really is!_ Vastia thinks.

 

“Good. Kira Bridger is the priority here. Her power will be made to serve the Sith, or she will die. Do what is necessary, my apprentice.” Palpatine says.

 

“I will. What of Ben Solo? Shall I dispose of him?” Umbra asks.

 

“No. Bring that traitorous child to me! I will deal with him myself. He will live to see Kira Bridger turn to the dark side, or he will live to watch her die.” Palpatine answers.

 

“Understood. What of the Resistance? They continue to gather allies, and are plotting to form a new government.” Umbra says.

 

“Do these allies include Mandalore?” Palpatine asks.

 

“No. So far, Mandalore has refused to get involved. However, I believe it is only a matter of time before Empress Wren joins forces with her Jedi friends.” Umbra says.

 

“I agree. The Mandalorians will be dealt with soon enough. One way or another. Continue with your mission as planned, Lord Umbra.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, master.” Umbra says. Palpatine presses a button, and the hologram vanishes.

 

“So, Darth Umbra has infiltrated the Resistance?” Vastia asks.

 

“Indeed. She is quite skilled in the art of deception, and will tear the rebellion apart from the inside.” Palpatine says.

 

“You know where the Resistance is. Why not simply send a fleet to annihilate them?” Vastia asks.

 

“Patience, young one. The Empire’s enemies will be destroyed in due time. For now, they are confident, and their false sense of security will lead them to their doom. Grand Admiral Sloane!” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, my lord?” Sloane asks.

 

“Give the Grand Inquisitor her orders.” Palpatine answers.

 

 _He’s having Sloane give me my orders? Did all this talking wear him out? He sounds...tired, and he looks even more decomposed than usual. He’ll probably take a new body soon. Good thing it’s his last body. Soon, all of his other clones will meet an unfortunate end._ Vastia thinks.

 

“At once.” Sloane says. She turns to Vastia, and says “You are to take the first and second fleets to Mandalore. Once there, you will seek an audience with the Empress. You will not attack. You will not invade. You will act as the Empire’s ambassador, and arrive under a flag of truce.”

 

“Understood. What terms shall I offer Empress Wren?” Vastia asks.

 

“Mandalore will aid the Empire in destroying its enemies. They will commit warriors and ships to aid us in battle. Also, the Empress will publicly divorce Kyle Katarn, and declare him an enemy of the state. In return, Mandalore will be allowed to remain independent.” Sloane answers.

 

“What if the Empress isn’t so receptive to what we offer?” Vastia asks.

 

“We don’t expect her to agree. She will have to be persuaded. Threaten to have Garos attacked. Threaten her husband and her friends.” Sloane answers.

 

“I agree. Sabine Wren is a weak fool. She will give in when you threaten those she cares about.” Palpatine says.

 

“Grand Inquisitor, the Emperor is placing a great deal of trust in you. Do not fail him.” Sloane says.

 

“I will not.” Vastia says.

 

“Good. Now, leave us, Grand Inquisitor. Carry out your mission.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, my master.” Vastia says. She bows to the Emperor, then leaves the throne room.

 

Palpatine sinks back into his throne, appearing to be greatly fatigued.

 

“My lord, if I may. The deterioration is accelerating. I think you should take a new body as soon as possible.” Sloane says.

 

“Yes. You are correct, my Supreme Hand. Have the doctors prepare.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, my lord.” Sloane says.


	9. Chapter 9

At the Resistance base on Garos, Ezra is seated on the boarding ramp of the Ghost, meditating, when he senses two people approaching. He opens his eyes to see Kira and Ben. Ezra stands up, and approaches the two young people.

 

“Did you enjoy your little...vacation?” Ezra asks.

 

“Actually, yes we did.” Kira answers.

 

“What about you, Ben? Did you find what you were looking for?” Ezra asks.

 

“I...think so.” Ben says.

 

“Good. We lost a little bit of time when the two of you went to play in the woods, so, we’re going to have to make it up.” Ezra says.

 

“Sorry.” Ben says.

 

“Apology accepted. Now, there’s something I need both of you to do. Wait here. I’ll be back.” Ezra says. He steps into the Ghost, and returns a few minutes later with a handful of tools. He drops the tools on the ground.

 

_What’s going on here?_ _Those look like...cleaning tools._ Ben thinks.

 

_ Oh, frack. He’s going to make us clean the ship! _ Kira thinks. 

 

“Alright. You see this ship behind me? It’s got a bit of carbon scoring built up on the hull, so I’m going to need both of you to get that cleaned off. Do the whole thing top to bottom. After that, check in with Hera. You’ll most likely find her in the cockpit.” Ezra says

 

“Got it. Where are you going?” Kira asks.

 

“For a walk outside. I’ll see you later.” Ezra answers. He leaves the hangar, heading outside.

 

“So, your father wants us to...clean General Syndulla’s ship? Is he joking?” Ben asks.

 

“Afraid not. On Lothal, he had me clean his speeders, and his ship.” Kira answers.

 

“Is he punishing us?” Ben asks.

 

“I’m not sure. About the only answer you’ll get is because I said so.” Kira answers.

 

“Your father’s a bit odd. He seems to be a decent teacher, but there are times where I don’t really understand what he’s doing.” Ben says.

 

“Same here. Well, we’d better do as he says, or we might end up with extra meditation.” Kira says.

 

“So, he does that too. Luke used to give me extra meditation when I made a mistake.” Ben says.

 

“You can tell me all about it while we clean.” Kira says. 

  
  
  
  


Two hours later, Kira and Ben are finished cleaning the Ghost. They enter the ship to put away their tools, then, make their way to the cockpit.

  
  
  
  


Upon entering the cockpit, Kira and Ben see Hera, in the pilot’s seat, reading a datapad. She looks up, and sees the two new arrivals. 

 

“There you are. All done I take it?” Hera asks.

 

“Yeah. All done.” Kira answers.

 

“Good. Kira, your father wants you to take Ben to the Falcon. After that, he says you’re free until 0600 tomorrow.” Hera says.

 

“Thanks, grandma.” Kira says.

 

“Thank you, general.” Ben says. Kira and Ben head toward the cockpit’s exit.

 

“By the way Ben, you can call me Hera. You used to when you were little.” Hera says.

 

“Yeah, I remember. Just didn’t think I deserved to call you that.” Ben says.

 

“Remember, Ben. We talked about this.” Kira says.

 

“You’re right, Kira. Sorry, gen...um, Hera.” Ben says.

 

“No harm done. I suppose you’re having to learn some things all over again.” Hera says.

 

“You could say that. It’s like I’ve been asleep for the last ten years, and someone else was using my body.” Ben says.

 

“You woke up. That’s what matters most. Now, both of you should get going. Enjoy the little bit of free time Ezra gives you.” Hera says. Kira and Ben leave the cockpit. The fact that they hold hands doesn’t go unnoticed by Hera.

 

_ That’s interesting. Does Ezra know about this? _ Hera thinks.

 

“He knows.” Kanan Jarrus says, as his force ghost appears next to Hera.

 

“He’s okay with...them?” Hera asks.

 

“The force brought them together, Hera. Ezra may not fully agree with it, but he accepts it. That being said, the kids don’t know that he knows yet.” Kanan answers.

 

“Our little girl’s growing up. Hell, she’s grown up. I keep having to remind myself that she’s twenty years old now. She’s old enough to make her own choices. I’m just not sure about her being with...him.” Hera says.

 

“Ben Solo is free of the dark side, thanks to Kira. I’m actually more concerned about her falling than him.” Kanan says.

 

“What?” Hera asks.

 

“She’s so quick to anger, and she’s full of hate for the Empire, and hate for the woman that killed her mother. Ezra’s working with her, but he hasn’t fully made peace with the past either.” Kanan says.

 

“What can I do?” Hera asks.

 

“Be there for them. Love them. Like you always do.” Kanan answers.

 

“I will.” Hera says. Kanan embraces her.

 

“I know.” Kanan says. 

  
  
  
  


Several minutes later, Kira exits the Millennium Falcon alone, and starts to wander around the hangar, checking out the ships of various designs. Soon, she comes upon an ancient looking ship that seems to be missing several parts. It vaguely resembles a starfighter, but is large enough to hold several people. Kira spots a familiar astromech droid working on the ship. R2-D2 notices Kira, and stops working. The blue and silver droid rolls up to her.

 

“Hello, artoo. I see you found something to do.” Kira says.

 

/Had to pass the time somehow. You’ve been busy with Jedi stuff, so I’ve been going around helping with whatever needs fixed. I saw BB-8 and Finn working on this junkpile, and decided to join in. It’s apparently Commander Dameron’s personal off duty project./ R2-D2 says.

 

“Is this a...u-wing?” Kira asks.

 

“What’s left of it.” Poe Dameron answers as he emerges from the small ship with Finn.

 

“Finn! Poe!” Kira says.

 

“So, the old man finally let you loose?” Poe asks.

 

“Yeah. For once. All I’ve done since we got here is council meeting. Meditate. Saber practice. Clean the Ghost. I haven’t had any free time other than a little bit before the meeting.” Kira answers.

 

“So, they put you on the council?” Poe asks.

 

“Yeah. It’s a shock to me too. I don’t technically have a rank, and I’m not in charge of anything. I think it’s just because I’m a Jedi, and aunt Qi’ra insisted.” Kira answers.

 

“Aunt Qi’ra? Minister Qi’ra...is your aunt?” Finn asks.

 

“Technically, no. Not by blood, anyway. She’s been a friend of the family since before I was born. She helped fund daddy’s Jedi order, and was around quite a bit when I was little.” Kira answers.

 

“So, what’s going on with Kylo?” Finn asks.

 

“Ben Solo is training with me. When he’s not training, or being escorted by a Jedi, he’s confined to quarters.” Kira answers.

 

“Some of us saw him helping you clean the Ghost earlier. I thought it was pretty funny. Badass Kylo Ren, cleaning carbon scoring off of a freighter!” Finn says.

 

“Part of training, and his name is Ben.” Kira says. 

 

“You saw what he did for us on Lothal, Finn. he saved our asses. That wasn’t Kylo Ren. That was Ben Solo. The man that used to be my friend.” Poe says. 

 

“So, he just...turned into someone else? Was it...like the conditioning the stormtroopers undergo?” Finn asks.

 

“Something like that. The dark side of the force is also like being high on a powerful drug. You give in, and you lose control. That’s what happened to Ben. When I first met him, I hated him, and, I wanted to kill him after what he did to Han. Hell, I damn near did. Then, something changed. He didn’t want to be a slave anymore. He killed Snoke to save me. He turned away from the Emperor, because he wanted to be on the same side as me. He wanted to be free.” Kira says.

 

“So, your father is now training Kylo...Ben to be a Jedi?” Finn asks.

 

“Yeah. I know that you still hate him, Finn. That’s your right. I’ll admit, I hate the things he’s done, but, I don’t hate him. Not anymore.” Kira answers.

 

“This is all happening so...fast.” Finn says.

 

“I know. Poe and I are here for you. Don’t forget that.” Kira says.

 

“I won’t.” Finn says.

 

“Good. Now, it looks like you could use some help with this pile of garbage. R2 said this is a personal off duty project for you.” Kira says.

 

“Yeah. We’re a little short on ships, so I figured I’d make one.” Poe says.

 

“Looks like you need a few things before it can fly.” Kira says.

 

“It hasn’t flown in years. Lando’s people have been stripping it for parts for the other u-wings. As you can see, no wings, and no engines.” Poe says.

 

“No weapons either. How’s the inside look?” Kira asks.

 

“Even worse.” Poe answers.

 

/No computer core. No power cells, and no navicomputer./ R2-D2 says.

 

“We could probably get those from the junk shop on base.” Poe says.

 

“Did you say junk shop?” Kira asks.

 

“Yeah. this base has a pretty decent stockpile of ship and weapons parts. Our biggest problem is paying for the stuff.” Poe says.

 

“Of course, since the Republic has collapsed, credits are worthless. So, how do we pay for the parts?” Kira asks.

 

“We’ve already talked to General Calrissian. He says we he can help us get some of the things we need. The rest, we’ll have to trade for.” Finn answers.

 

“Another problem is that u-wings haven’t been made in over twenty years. The parts are really hard to find.” Poe says.

 

“So we don’t use u-wing parts. We find other, more common parts, and make them work.” Kira says.

 

“You mean, turn this thing into an ugly.” Poe says.

 

“Ugly?” Finn asks.

 

“An ugly is a ship built using mismatched parts. Such as an x-wing with TIE fighter wings.” Kira answers.

 

“Is that...safe?” Finn asks.

 

“If you’re not stupid about it, usually.” Kira answers. Poe laughs.

 

“Alright, then. Let’s see what we can come up with.” Poe says.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go shopping.” Kira says.


	10. Interlude-Meeting with a Ghost

Outside the Resistance base, Ezra is alone, seated in a meditation posture. A force ghost of a middle aged, bearded man appears, and Ezra opens his eyes.

 

“Luke Skywalker. You and I have some things to discuss.” Ezra says.

 

“I know, Ezra. I would have helped her, if I had known who she really was. I’m sorry.” Luke says.

 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re right. Kira. Ben. Han. Leia. Mara. There’s...a pretty long list.” Luke says.

 

“You deliberately used a force power that you knew could kill you. What kind of strategy was that?” Ezra asks.

 

“A desperate one, and it worked. I distracted Ben long enough for Kira to help Leia and her people escape.” Luke answers.

 

“You should be alive, and here, with us. We could use your help right about now.” Ezra says.

 

“You don’t need me, Ezra. I didn’t listen to you, when you tried to convince me that the Jedi needed to change. I wanted to be a Jedi just like Obi Wan and Yoda, following all of the old traditions. So, I left your order, and started my own. In my arrogance, I thought I could do it. I was wrong. I failed them all.” Luke says.

 

“I failed too. I didn’t really change the Jedi Order all that much. Just relaxed some rules here and there, and tossed out the no attachments rule. The order failed, because we were trying to be Jedi, an order whose history is filled with failure and hypocrisy. We should have been learning the true path. Balance.” Ezra says.

 

“Which is what you intend to teach to Kira and Ben.” Luke says.

 

“Yes. We should learn from our history, and not repeat its mistakes. So, no more Jedi.” Ezra says.

 

“I happen to agree with you. No more Jedi.” Luke says.

 

“Have you talked to Kira or Ben yet?” Ezra asks.

 

“No. I know, I need to. I just didn’t think they wanted to see me.” Luke says.

 

“An apology would go a long way, Luke.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re right. It would. I failed them both. I failed my students, and I failed my family. Ten years ago, I had a vision of what Ben could become. In a moment of weakness, I considered killing him. My own nephew. I almost gave in to the dark side. I stopped myself, at the last second, but by then, it was too late. Ben turned against me, and killed half of my students. He took the other half with him, and they joined the Knights of Ren. Such is the legacy of Luke Skywalker.” Luke says.

 

“You destroyed the first Death Star. You brought your father back from the dark side. You faced Ben alone on Crait, and you sacrificed yourself so others could live. That is the legacy of Luke Skywalker.” Ezra says.

 

“Sounds pretty good, if you leave out all the times I fell on my ass.” Luke says.

 

“It’s an easy thing to fall. The hardest thing, is getting back up again. Which, you did.” Ezra says.

 

“So did you.” Luke says.

 

“Still working on it. So, what’s next for you?” Ezra asks.

 

“I also came here for another reason. A warning.” Luke answers.

 

“A warning?” Ezra asks.

 

“I didn’t know about this until...I became one with the force. There’s something that the others told me about. You need to know, since you’ll probably have to face them at some point.” Luke says.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ezra asks.

 

“There’s another Sith Lord. By the name of Darth Umbra. She’s Palpatine’s apprentice, but we don’t know much about her. She’s a shadow in the force. We don’t know where she is, or what she looks like. Only, that she is a woman.” Luke says.

 

“I’ve heard the name Umbra before. Ahsoka says that her spies have reported about a high ranking Imperial named Umbra, but they couldn’t find any info about them. Not even a physical description. She must be strong with the force if none of the force ghosts even know where she is or what she looks like. Probably using an old Sith spell, like a shadow aura.” Ezra says.

 

“We think that’s most likely. Revan says a shadow aura could hide someone from the influence of force ghosts. He also says it’s permanent, until the the person that cast the spell removes it.” Luke says.

 

“This...Darth Umbra could be anywhere. She could be anybody. Hopefully, we find out before it’s too late.” Ezra says.

 

“With the others at your side, I think your chances are pretty good.” Luke says.

 

“I hope you’re right, Luke.” Ezra says.

 

“Me too.” Luke says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter-Mandalore gets an unwanted visitor...


	11. Chapter 11

On the planet Mandalore, in a large, colorfully decorated office, fifty five year old Empress Sabine Wren is seated behind a large desk, typing on a computer terminal, when a faint chime sounds. Sabine stops working, and presses a button on her wrist comlink.

 

“Yes?” Sabine asks.

 

“Forgive the interruption, my Empress.” An older male voice says over the comlink.

 

“It’s alright, Admiral Kryze. What can I do for you?” Sabine asks.

 

“A large Imperial fleet has entered Mandalore space. They are holding on the outer edge of the system.” Kryze answers.

 

“Have they taken any aggressive action?” Sabine asks.

 

“No. They are holding position. Their commander has contacted us, and requested to speak with you.” Kryze answers.

 

“I see. Put them through to my office.” Sabine says.

 

“At once.” Kryze says. Several seconds later, a hologram of Vastia appears in front of Sabine’s desk.

 

_ You! I’ll rip out your spine if you set foot on my planet! No. I need to relax. Put on my Empress face, and pretend to be nice. _ Sabine thinks.

 

“Vastia Ren. What brings you to Mandalore?” Sabine asks.

 

“Empress Wren, I am here on behalf of the Emperor to negotiate with you. By the way, you may call me Grand Inquisitor Shan. The Knights of Ren no longer exist.” Vastia says.

 

_ As if I care what your fracking name is! _ Sabine thinks. 

 

“Very well, Grand Inquisitor. What can the Kingdom of Mandalore do for the Empire?” Sabine asks.

 

“The Empire wants a formal alliance with Mandalore.” Vastia answers.

 

“An alliance. For what purpose?” Sabine asks.

 

“Bringing order to the galaxy of course. There are terrorist elements that seek to destabilize our glorious Empire. We have need of your warriors and ships to aid us in our mission of peace.” Vastia answers.

 

_ Nice speech. Come down here and deliver it in person. I’ll put my darksaber through your heart right after. _ Sabine thinks. 

 

“Mission of peace? Is this the same peace that was brought to the Hosnian System by Starkiller Base?” Sabine asks.

 

“The attack on the Republic’s capital was an unauthorized action by Snoke. I had nothing to do with it, and the government I represent did not support the attack.” Vastia answers.

 

_ Damn, she’s a pretty good liar. Good thing I’m smart enough to see right through it. _ Sabine thinks.

 

“I see. What about the attack on the Jedi Temple? The murder of Jedi and civilians? The kidnapping of children? I believe you were personally involved with all of those acts!” Sabine says.

 

“So, you are familiar with my work.” Vastia says, with a mischievous smile.

 

_ Smug bitch! Awfully proud of yourself I see! _ Sabine thinks.

 

“You killed my best friend’s wife, and you damn near killed my husband! As far as I’m concerned, we have nothing to discuss! So, why don’t you just come down here, so we can face each other, saber to saber!” Sabine shouts.

 

“Tempting, but I have my orders. The Emperor wants you to commit warriors and ships to our cause. You are also to publicly divorce Kyle Katarn, and declare him an enemy of Mandalore. Do these things, and your world will be allowed to remain independent.” Vastia says.

 

_ You psychotic bitch! I’ll end you for this! _ Sabine thinks. Sabine slams her fist on her desk.

 

“Allowed to remain independent? We are Mandalorians! We will not bow to the likes of you! Tell your Emperor that Mandalore refuses his demands!” Sabine shouts.

 

“You have one hour to reconsider, Empress. If you do not change your mind, then I will take my fleet to Garos, and slaughter all of your rebel friends, starting with your Jedi husband! After that, I will come back here, and take Mandalore by force! Your warrior clans will learn their place!” Vastia says.

 

_ No! The Empire knows where they are! Dammit to hell! _ Sabine thinks.

 

“You will be the one learning your place!” Sabine shouts.

 

“One hour, Empress. I hope you make the right choice.” Vastia says. Her hologram vanishes. Sabine stands up, and takes her darksaber from her belt. She ignites the black blade, and walks to a wall containing a mural of numerous colors. Sabine howls in rage as she furiously destroys the artwork.

  
  
  
  


Several minutes later, Sabine has calmed down, and is now seated at her desk. She presses several buttons on her computer terminal, and a distorted hologram appears in front of her desk. 

 

“This is Fulcrum.” The hologram says.

 

“This is Starbird. Code 1.” Sabine says.

 

“Understood. On my way.” The hologram says, as it vanishes. 

 

Seconds later, Ahsoka appears in front of Sabine’s desk. 

 

“Thanks for coming. I know it’s short notice, but we have a little...Imperial problem.” Sabine says. She offers Ahsoka one of the chairs in front of her desk. Ahsoka approaches the chair, and slowly sits down.

 

“What’s the situation?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“There’s an Imperial fleet on the outer edge of the system, and I’ve been contacted by it’s commander, who just so happens to be a psychotic murdering slut who deserves a very slow and painful death.” Sabine answers.

 

“Vastia Ren, in command of an Imperial fleet? What is she doing here?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“The new Grand fracking Inquisitor demanded that I give ships and warriors to the Empire. She also demanded that I divorce Kyle, and declare him an enemy of the state. I will do neither.” Sabine says.

 

“I don’t expect you to. Did she make any kind of threats?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“The Empire knows where the Resistance base is. I think you might have another spy. You need to find another base as soon as possible.” Sabine answers. Ahsoka sits in silence for several seconds, thinking about what to say next.

 

“Even if base is compromised, we can’t evac until the spy is dealt with.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Of course. I should have thought of that.” Sabine says.

 

“You have a great deal on your mind. You have to consider the lives of all of your people before you decide what to do next.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I’ve already decided. I’m not going to help the Empire. Not even to keep my family safe! I’m going to tell that bitch that she can go frack herself!” Sabine says.

 

“I know that you fear for the safety of Kyle, as well as the rest of us on Garos. Don’t worry about us, Sabine. The force will be with us.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know.” Sabine says.

 

“As for your Imperial problem, I think it’s reasonable to assume that Vastia has sensed my presence by now. We shall see what action she takes.” Ahsoka says.

 

A few seconds later, a chime sounds, and Sabine answers her comlink.

 

“What is it? I ordered no interruptions!” Sabine says.

 

“My apologies, your grace, but there is an Imperial shuttle headed for the palace. They are not responding. Shall we shoot them down?” A male voice asks over the comlink.

 

_ That would be so easy wouldn’t it? Shoot her shuttle down, then, boom! No more Vastia fracking Ren! It just wouldn’t be as...fun as fighting her, face to face. _ Sabine thinks.

 

“No, captain. Allow them to land. I’ll deal with them myself.” Sabine answers.

 

“Yes, Empress.” The captain says. Sabine presses several buttons on her comlink.

 

“Admiral Kryze, come in!” Sabine says.

 

“Kryze here, Empress.” Kryze says over the comlink. 

 

“Planetary defense has just picked up an imperial shuttle headed for the palace.” Sabine says.

 

“We’re tracking it. You want me to send a squadron?” Kryze asks.

 

“No, admiral. Keep all fighters on standby alert. I’ll deal with the shuttle.” Sabine answers.

 

“Very good. What of the Imperial fleet?” Kryze asks.

 

“Do nothing, until I say otherwise.” Sabine answers.

 

“Understood, Empress.” Kryze says. Sabine shuts off the comlink.

 

“I was supposed to have an hour to consider her demands.” Sabine says.

 

“It is very likely that Vastia comes because she senses my presence, and believes that you are harboring a Jedi.” Ahsoka says.

 

“If she starts anything, I’ll destroy her, and her fleet! Nobody threatens Mandalore and lives!” Sabine says.

 

“I think some restraint might be wise. See what she wants first.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You’re right. I need to act like a leader. I need to keep my emotions in check. Still, facing...her. It’s going to take every ounce of willpower I have to not kill her the second I see her face.” Sabine says.

 

“I’ll go with you. I’ll be at your side to...step in if things get out of hand.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Thanks, Ahsoka. I appreciate it.” Sabine says.

 

“Anytime. Now, shall we? Let’s not keep psycho bitch waiting.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Psycho bitch?” Sabine asks.

 

“It’s what Ezra calls her, and it fits.” Ahsoka answers. Sabine laughs.

 

“Yeah, it does.” Sabine says. The two women stand up, and exit the office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Inquisitor learns a painful lesson.

Several minutes later, Sabine and Ahsoka are standing on a landing platform with several armored Mandalorians, including a young man of about twenty, whose armor is painted the same red, purple, and blue that Sabine’s armor is. This is Calen Wren, son of Sabine and Kyle, who serves as one of his mother’s palace guards. Sabine glances at her son, who is standing just behind her, with his helmet off, showing off his bright blue hair. 

 

“I know what you’re going to say, son. Save it. I’m doing this my way.” Sabine says.

 

“That’s the bitch that almost killed dad. You should’ve had the shuttle blown to bits.” Calen says.

 

“I prefer to kill my enemies face to face. Now, step back, keep your mouth shut, and don’t shoot anything unless I tell you to.” Sabine says.

 

“Yes, Empress.” Calen says. He steps back to stand with the other guards, and puts his helmet on.

  
  
  
  


The black Imperial shuttle lands as the assembled group observes. Several seconds later, the boarding ramp lowers, and Vastia emerges, followed by several black armored death troopers. Every Mandalorian immediately aims their blasters at the Imperials.

 

“That’s far enough! Not only do you come to my world without my permission, but you bring armed troops to my palace! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have you all shot!” Sabine shouts.

 

“Temper, temper, your grace. You’re almost as bad as old man Bridger. Give me the Jedi, and I’ll be on my way.” Vastia says.

 

“There are no Jedi here.” Sabine says.

 

“Do you think I’m blind? Ahsoka Tano is standing right next to you!” Vastia says.

 

“She’s not a Jedi anymore.” Sabine says.

 

“She is as far as the Emperor is concerned. Now, hand her over to me, or, I’ll order my fleet to blockade this planet!” Vastia says.

 

“You will do no such damn thing!” Sabine says.

 

“This is your last chance! Give me the Jedi!” Vastia shouts.

 

“I am no Jedi.” Ahsoka says. She drops her staff, and unleashes a barrage of force lightning. The lightning catches Vastia by surprise, and she is unable to counter it. The darksider falls to the ground, in great pain. The death troopers start firing their blasters, only to be quickly disposed of by Sabine’s well trained guards. After nearly a minute, Ahsoka stops her lightning. Vastia gets up slowly, in obvious pain.

 

“You can’t...protect her forever, old woman.” Vastia says.

 

“Maybe not, but I will protect her for as long as I am able to.” Ahsoka says.

 

“If you kill me, the Emperor will come here himself, and he’ll destroy this world. Don’t be a fool.” Vastia says.

 

“You come to my world uninvited, and you bring forty star destroyers with you. Now, you make threats. Maybe you are the fool.” Sabine says.

 

“Give me Ahsoka Tano, now, you Mandalorian bitch!” Vastia shouts.

 

“She’s not mine to give. She’ll come with you if she wants to. Otherwise, it ain’t happening.” Sabine says.

 

“Fracking Jedi lover!” Vastia shouts. She suddenly ignites her lightwhip, and charges toward Ahsoka. Sabine seems to not react at all, but as Vastia pulls her whip back to attack Ahsoka, Sabine suddenly ignites her darksaber, and its black blade cuts through Vastia’s right arm, just below the elbow. The severed arm falls to the ground, lightwhip still in hand.

 

“Aargh!” Vastia screams, holding the stump where her arm used to be. 

 

Ahsoka attacks Vastia with lightning once more, and the darksider falls to the ground. She tries to crawl away as Ahsoka’s attack continues. Finally, after several seconds, Ahsoka stops her attack.

 

“Mandalore...will burn for this! Mark my words!” Vastia shouts.

 

“Tell your Emperor that Mandalore stands with the Resistance! Now, get off my planet!” Sabine shouts.

 

“Mom, are you sure about this? We should just kill her and be done with it.” Calen says. Sabine looks at her son.

 

“Yes, son. I’m sure. I’ll let your Uncle Ezra take care of her.” Sabine says.

 

Vastia slowly stands up.

 

“Guards, let her go.” Sabine says. Vastia reaches out with her remaining arm to retrieve her lightwhip, but it instead flies into Ahsoka’s hand.

 

“I’ll hang on to that, Grand Inquisitor. Wouldn’t want you accidentally cutting off your other hand, would we?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Frack you, Tano!” Vastia shouts.

 

“You should consider yourself lucky. All you’ve lost is an arm. Ezra won’t be as merciful. Neither will Kira.” Sabine says.

 

“Once we are done with the Jedi, the Empire will destroy every last…” Vastia says. She stops speaking, and grabs her throat. She looks at Ahsoka’s outstretched hand.

 

“Foolish child. You don’t see it, but I do.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What...do...you see?” Vastia asks.

 

“I see your defeat. Among the millions of the same face, you shall know the hand of vengeance.” Ahsoka answers. She releases Vastia from her force choke, and the darksider falls to the ground once more. 

 

_ What the hell is she talking about? Millions of the same face? Maybe Revan or Bastila can tell me what it means. If they’re even willing to speak to me! _ Vastia thinks. She slowly stands up.

 

**“It might be best if you don’t say anything else. Just...leave.”** A disembodied female voice says.

 

_ Bastila. You heard me. _ Vastia thinks.

 

**“You are my last living descendant. I will always hear you. Now, heed my counsel. We will speak again later.”** Bastila says. 

 

“What are you waiting for, princess? Get the frack off my planet!” Sabine shouts. Vastia turns toward Sabine, and silently bows. Then, she turns to face her shuttle, and slowly boards it.

 

“You know this is completely fracked up, right?” Calen asks.

 

“Maybe, and maybe you need to watch the language.” Sabine says.

 

“Really? Says the woman who swears every other word!” Calen says.

 

“I’m the mother, you’re the child. Deal with it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” Sabine says.

 

“Of course.” Calen says. He steps away from his mother, and watches as she activates her comlink.

 

“Admiral, come in.” Sabine says.

 

“Yes, Empress?” Admiral Krzye asks over the comlink.

 

“I want that Imperial trash out of Mandalore space! Take no prisoners!” Sabine says.

 

“Understood.” Kryze says. Sabine switches off her comlink, and watches as Vastia’s shuttle takes off. 

 

“Did i do the right thing here? She almost killed my husband, and she killed Juno. I should have taken her head! Instead, I just let her go, with nothing but a severed arm!” Sabine says. Ahsoka puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“The force has another fate in mind for Vastia Shan. One she deserves.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What about that little prophecy you gave her? What was that all about?” Sabine asks.

 

“The future...is uncertain. I should be...getting back. I’m not as young as I used to be.” Ahsoka says.

 

_ Guess I’m not getting a straight answer on this one. _ Sabine thinks.

 

“I’ll save you a trip. We’ll go to Garos together on the flagship. You can rest on the way there.” Sabine says.

 

“You’re...going to Garos?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“To join the Resistance. Mandalore will no longer stand by and do nothing.” Sabine says.

 

“What of your advisory council? What will they think of this?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“They’ve been begging me for months to join the Resistance. They’ll say I’ve finally come to my senses. Most of Mandalore supports the Resistance, and believed in the Republic. Only a small percentage actually support the Empire. If they become a problem, we’ll deal with them.” Sabine answers.

 

“I know you will. You should be proud of all you have done. You have united the warrior clans, and your world has prospered, despite the rest of the galaxy falling apart. Today, you will show the Empire that you will not be intimidated, and you will not bow to tyranny.” Ahsoka says.


	13. Chapter 13

In orbit of Mandalore, Vastia is in the passenger compartment of her shuttle. She is alone, meditating, when her wrist comlink starts to beep. She presses a button on the comlink.

 

“This is the Grand Inquisitor. What is it?” Vastia asks.

 

“This is Admiral Tyron. What is your status, Grand Inquisitor?” Tyron asks.

 

“I am returning to the flagship.” Vastia answers.

 

“Return quickly. We are under attack by an Executor-class super star destroyer, and fleet of Imperial-class star destroyers. They outnumber us.” Tyron says.

 

“I know about the SSD. It’s the Mandalorian flagship. Prepare all ships to...retreat on my order.” Vastia says.

 

“Retreat? The Emperor will not be pleased.” Tyron says.

 

“I know that admiral, but our choices are run, or stay and die. They outnumber us, and Ahsoka Tano is on Mandalore.” Vastia says.

 

“Ahsoka Tano? She’s a high priority target. I don’t have to remind you what the Emperor expects.” Tyron says.

 

“I am aware of the Emperor’s orders regarding Jedi! That’s why I went to the surface. I planned on taking Tano back to the Emperor alive, but, there were...complications.” Vastia says.

 

“What sort of complications?” Tyron asks.

 

“She’s too powerful. She damn near killed me, and her puppet empress took off my arm! The only reason I’m not dead, is because they let me go.” Vastia says.

 

“If you are unable to perform your duties, then I will take command of the fleet until you recover.” Tyron says.

 

“You will do no such thing! I am coming to the bridge as soon as my shuttle lands! Now, prepare all ships to depart. Recall all fighters. That is a direct order!” Vastia says.

 

“Yes, Grand Inquisitor.” Tyron says.

 

Vastia shuts off her comlink, and sinks back into her chair. Seconds later, the glowing force ghost of a woman appears. The ghost looks to be in her mid twenties, and her hair is tied back into two tails. She crosses her arms as she looks at Vastia.

 

“Bastila.” Vastia says.

 

“You are playing with fire, young one.” Bastila says.

 

_ Ha! Young one! You look younger than me! _ Vastia thinks.

 

“What do you mean?” Vastia asks.

 

“Confronting Ahsoka Tano was foolish! You know what she is, do you not?” Bastila asks.

 

“She used the dark side, so she’s obviously a dark Jedi of some kind. If I didn’t know any better, I would even guess her to possibly be a secret Knight of Ren that I’ve never met.” Vastia answers.

 

“Both guesses would be wrong. She is Bendu. One who walks the path of balance. The more ignorant sometimes call them ‘Grey Jedi’, but that is quite inaccurate. Jedi is a religion, which the Bendu do not follow. When I founded the Knights of Revan, we were Bendu. Then, centuries after my death, the order I created lost its way, and became a darksider cult.” Bastila says.

 

“Balance. Use the light and the dark together. Foolish idealism. The dark side is stronger than the light. You and Revan both know this. Why do you deny it?” Vastia asks.

 

“Because it is not true, You listen to lies so much, that, for you, they become truth. I suggest you go to the planet Tython. There, you will find my true teachings. Things that you missed when you went there the first time.” Bastila says. 

 

_I have all of the founder’s teachings that I need._ _I don’t need to visit her tomb again._ Vastia thinks.

 

“More of your...talk of balance?” Vastia asks.

 

“Yes.” Bastila answers.

 

“No thanks. I am Sith. Darth Umbra will teach me what I need to know.” Vastia says.

 

“Dear, you are family. I am trying to help you. This...Darth Umbra you speak of is a dangerous one. She is so skilled in deception that she is able to mask her presence in the force. To this day, none of us know where she is, or what she looks like.” Bastila says.

 

“Don’t expect me to help you with that! Umbra’s my master! I won’t betray her! Not even for you! You’d just go tell your Jedi friends who she is! I have a life thanks to her! When she found me, I was a whore, on the streets of Cantonica! Umbra took me in. She trained me. She told me about my family history, and the Knights of Ren. Our family used to be one of the greatest in the galaxy. What happened to us? How did we go from you and Revan, to a family of whores and smugglers?” Vastia asks.

 

“As with any family, each new generation had its own ideas about how things were to be done. The Knights of Revan began to lose sight of their purpose, and gradually transformed into the Knights of Ren, a mockery of the order I created. The force eventually forsook our family. They lost their place in the Knights of Ren, and there were no force sensitives for centuries. Until you.” Bastila answers.

 

“Have I not risen above what I once was? Have I not brought honor back to our family?” Vastia asks.

 

“At first, yes, you did. You were so promising, and I was proud of you. Then, you let Umbra and Palpatine influence you, and you fell. Into darkness. Into madness. You dishonor my teachings, you dishonor our family, and you dishonor yourself! I am disappointed in you, but, I still believe in you. I still love you.” Bastila says.

 

_I used to look up to you. I never realized how...weak you were._ _Until now._ Vastia thinks.

 

“You...love me? Love is weakness.” Vastia says.

 

“Oh, how wrong you are. You are family, Vastia Shan. Of course I love you. I beg you, please leave your master, and go to Tython! I will show you the truth!” Bastila says.

 

“No. My decision is made. I am Sith. I serve Darth Umbra. When she rules the galaxy, I will stand at her side, and the galaxy will at last know my true name, Darth Qatal! It is my destiny! If you will not help me, then I have no use for you! Leave me!” Vastia says. Bastila closes her eyes, and stands in silence.

 

_ I’ve failed, Revan. Vastia won’t listen to me anymore. What now? _ Bastila thinks.

 

**“Let her go. It is what must be.”** A disembodied male voice says.

 

_ I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it. I had hope for this one. _ Bastila thinks.

 

**“So did I. The last of our family. I love Vastia too, but we have to let her go. There’s nothing more we can do for her.”** Revan says. 

 

_ You’re right, my love. This is...painful, but I will...do what I must. _ Bastila thinks. She opens her eyes, and stares at Vastia.

 

“You see with blind eyes, and hear with deaf ears. So be it. I mourn for you, child, but you have made your choice. The prophecy of Ahsoka Tano will be fulfilled, and you shall know defeat.” Bastila says. The ghost vanishes, leaving Vastia alone. 

  
  
  
  


In orbit of Mandalore, the forty Imperial star destroyers are engaged in battle with a massive Mandalorian force, totaling one hundred and fifty ships. Most of them are former Imperial ships, including the flagship, while the others are smaller ships of Mandalorian design. The Imperials are overwhelmed, and begin losing ships quickly.

  
  
  
  


Vastia’s shuttle reaches the command ship, and the Grand Inquisitor makes her way to the bridge, despite her missing limb, and the lingering pain from Ahsoka’s lightning attack.

  
  
  
  


Upon reaching the Bridge, Vastia approaches a large holotable, where a man in a black uniform is standing. The man appears to be about seventy, and has white hair with a receding hairline, as well as a full beard. This is Admiral Lannis Tyron, Vastia’s second in command. 

 

“Are you certain you should be here in your condition? You can barely stand.” Tyron says.

 

“My condition is irrelevant! What is the situation?” Vastia asks.

 

“The Mandalorian fleet is much larger than our information suggested. It would seem that the Empress and her rebel allies have somehow outmaneuvered our entire intelligence network.” Tyron answers.

 

“I see. What is the status of our fleet?” Vastia asks.

 

“We’ve lost thirteen destroyers already, and another nine are disabled. Our fighters are taking heavy losses, and more than fifty percent are still deployed. It will be another seven minutes before we are able to retreat with all of our remaining forces.” Tyron answers.

 

“That’s too long. We’ll lose even more ships. Alert all commands. Jump now.” Vastia says.

 

“You mean to leave all those ships behind?” Tyron asks.

 

“Acceptable losses. If we stay, we die. So, we leave now.” Vastia answers.

 

“Very well. Shall we go to the rebel base, and surprise them?” Tyron asks.

 

“No. They will be expecting that. I might have, in my anger, let it slip that we know where their base is.” Vastia answers.

 

_This...impulsive child has no right to hold command of the fleet. At the rate she’s going, she’ll lose us the war!_ _I know she’s one of the Emperor’s favorites, but he should have chosen someone else!_ _Someone who has actually had experience commanding fleets in battle!_ Tyron thinks.

 

“That was quite foolish of you. Now they’ll evacuate, and we’ll lose them.” Tyron says.

 

_Calling me foolish? Normally, I would kill someone for that, but you are one of the Emperor’s inner circle,_ _and I do have some respect for your talents._ Vastia thinks. 

 

“We’ll still know where they are. We have a spy on the inside.” Vastia says.

 

“I see. Let us hope that this spy is not discovered.” Tyron says.

 

“She won’t be, until she wants to be. It’s Lord Umbra.” Vastia says.

 

“Lord Umbra has infiltrated the Resistance? The fools won’t know what hit them!” Tyron says.

 

“The Emperor has a plan, so we must be patient. What happened here today has been a setback, and he will not be pleased. The Emperor wanted Mandalore on our side. Now, because of what happened on the surface, the Empress will side with the Resistance.” Vastia says.

 

“Provoking the Mandalorians was unwise, Grand Inquisitor. Empress Sabine Wren is a cunning strategist, perhaps almost as good as I am. Facing her forces in battle is...not ideal.” Tyron says.

 

“You admire her?” Vastia asks.

 

“I respect her. She is a worthy adversary. Perhaps you should suggest to the Emperor that Mandalore would be a good target for one of the Death Stars.” Tyron says.

 

“You’re right, admiral. If Mandalore is destroyed, then what’s left of the Mandalorians will have no choice but to join the Empire!” Vastia says.

 

“Perhaps. Or, perhaps this plan will backfire, and more systems will rally to the rebel cause.” Tyron says.

 

“We shall see, admiral. Prepare all forces for Emergency jump!” Vastia says.

 

“Of course.” Tyron says.

  
  
  
  


The Imperial fleet jumps into hyperspace, leaving several disabled star destroyers, and numerous starfighters behind, which are quickly destroyed by the massive Mandalorian fleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qatal-arabic for murderer or assassin


	14. Chapter 14

Ezra is alone, walking toward the Ghost, when Hera emerges from the freighter, and approaches him.

 

“Hera. What’s up?” Ezra asks.

 

“Sabine just contacted us. The Empire just paid Mandalore a visit!” Hera says.

 

“So that’s why Ahsoka left in such a hurry. Has she come back yet? I don’t sense her.” Ezra says.

 

“Sabine said that Ahsoka’s with her, and they’ll be here in about an hour.” Hera says.

 

“Sabine is coming here?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yeah. She said she plans for Mandalore to join the alliance.” Hera answers.

 

“Finally, some good news. We could use them. Leia’s had me running recruiting missions, and, so far, it’s not looking good. I’ve sent a few small groups throughout the outer rim, including Black Squadron. The reports I’m getting suggest that most of the people don’t think we can win, so they can’t be bothered to join up. Now, if Mandalore joins us, then maybe some of these people will change their mind.” Ezra says.

 

“I hope so.” Hera says.

 

“Did Sabine tell you how it went?” Ezra asks.

 

“The Empire got their asses kicked by Sabine’s fleet.” Hera answers.

 

“Good. Did Sabine happen to say why Ahsoka didn’t just teleport back here?” Ezra asks.

 

“She said they fought Vastia Ren, and Ahsoka seemed pretty tired afterward.” Hera answers.

 

“They fought Vastia Ren? Did they kill her?” Ezra asks.

 

“No. Sabine said that they left her mostly intact for you.” Hera answers.

 

“Mostly intact?” Ezra asks.

 

“Sabine cut off her arm, and Ahsoka zapped her with lightning. Twice.” Hera answers. Ezra laughs.

 

“Way to go, Sabine and Ahsoka. Teach that psycho bitch a lesson.” Ezra says. 

 

“Normally, I’m not one for revenge, but she took Juno from us, so, she deserves what’s coming to her.” Hera says.

 

“You’ll get no arguments from me. By the way, where’s Kira?” Ezra asks.

 

“She’s with Artoo, Poe, and Finn, working on some old u-wing. On the other side of the hangar.” Hera answers.

 

“My daughter, the mechanic. She’ll probably make the thing faster than the Ghost.” Ezra says. Hera laughs.

 

“Kira’s good, but nothing’s faster than the Ghost.” Hera says.

 

“Not yet anyway.” Ezra says.

 

“Keep dreaming, Ezra. Now, why don’t you go find that kid of yours? I need to go meet with Leia.” Hera says.

 

“Will do. I’ll catch you later, Hera.” Ezra says.

  
  
  


Kira is at the old u-wing with Finn and Poe. They are looking at a hologram being projected from R2-D2. Poe points at the hologram.

 

“So, x-wing engine pods and wings should be no problem. Lando has a few old x-wings that can’t fly anymore. We still need to figure out weapons, hyperdrive, shields, and a computer core.” Poe says.

 

“I think weapons and computer core are covered. I didn’t see any hyperdrives or shield generators in the junk shop. Did either of you hear of any spares lying around somewhere?” Kira asks.

 

“Doesn’t look like it.” Poe answers.

 

“Damn. We’ll have to go off base and buy them. Of course, we won’t ever get permission to do that.” Kira says. 

 

“You could just ask the Mandalorians when they get here.” Ezra says, from behind.

 

_ Damn. I didn’t even sense him coming. I’m going to have to learn how to cloak myself with the force like he does.  _ Kira thinks. Everyone turns to face Ezra.

 

“The Mandalorians are coming here?” Poe asks.

 

“Yeah. Looks like they’re going to join us.” Ezra answers.

 

“About damn time.” Poe says.

 

“I’ve been hearing about this project of yours. Looks like it’s coming along nicely.” Ezra says.

 

“Thanks, general. I’m hoping this could be a good gunship for us. More heavily armed than a standard u-wing. Hopefully faster too.” Poe says.

 

“Good idea. We could use something like that. However, I see one problem besides your lack of hyperdrive and shields.” Ezra says.

 

_ I noticed it too. We won’t have enough engine power. _ Kira thinks.

 

“Really? What’s that?” Finn asks.

 

“Your engines won’t have enough power. X-wing engines have 20 percent less power output than u-wing engines. Try using eight engines. That should solve your problem.” Ezra answers.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I should have thought of that.” Poe says.

 

“Glad I could help, commander. Now, I’m going to have to take Kira from you for a while.” Ezra says.

 

_ What now? I thought I was free until 0600 tomorrow? _ Kira thinks.

 

“What’s going on?” Kira asks.

 

“Go get Ben, and meet me at the Ghost in thirty minutes.” Ezra answers.

 

_Great. He wants me and Ben both. Probably surprise training._ _Hopefully not more damn cleaning._ Kira thinks.

 

“Alright. He should be on the Falcon, unless he’s with Kyle.” Kira says.

 

“He’s on the Falcon as far as I know. Now, get going. I’m timing you, starting...now.” Ezra says.

 

_ A little pushy tonight. I wonder what’s going on. _ Kira thinks.

 

“Alright, I’m going.” Kira says. She walks away, toward the Millennium Falcon.

 

_ Man, he’s kind of a hardass sometimes. I’m glad he’s not my teacher. _ Poe thinks.

 

“You know, you could be a little nicer to Kira. She’s been through hell.” Finn says. Ezra looks at Finn, and raises an eyebrow. 

 

_ Easy man. You’ve seen him pissed off. It ain’t pretty. _ Poe thinks, as he puts a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

 

_Good man, sticking up for your friend._ _You don’t understand what I’m trying to teach her. Maybe one day, you will. Maybe one day, Kira will too._ Ezra thinks.

 

“She’s not the only one who’s been through hell.” Ezra says. He walks away. 

 

“Kira’s dad’s kind of weird.” Finn says.

 

“He’s got a lot on his mind. Cut him some slack, okay?” Poe says.

 

“I’ll try.” Finn says.

  
  
  
  


Kira enters the Millennium Falcon, and is promptly embraced from behind by Chewbacca. Kira laughs.

 

/Good to see you, Kira./ Chewbacca says, as he releases Kira.

 

“Hey, Chewie. How’s it going here?” Kira asks.

 

/Always something that needs fixed. I’ve tried to convince Han to give this ship a proper overhaul, but he’s...kind of cheap./ Chewbacca answers. Kira laughs.

 

“I hadn’t noticed. I hear the Mandalorians are on their way. Maybe we could arrange for some parts for the Falcon.” Kira says.

 

/You expect Han to ask Sabine Wren for help with his ship?/ Chewbacca asks.

 

“I know. I find it more likely that Emperor Palpatine will reform the Old Republic and declare his undying love for the Jedi.” Kira says. Chewbacca laughs.

 

/You’re probably right. So, what brings you here?/ Chewbacca asks.

 

“I’m here to pick up Ben. My father wants us both to meet him at the Ghost in thirty minutes,” Kira says.

 

/I thought training was over for the day./ Chewbacca says.

 

“So did I. Is Han or Leia around?” Kira asks.

 

/No. Han’s at the cantina with Lando, and Leia’s in a briefing. I’ll tell them you came by to pick up Ben./ Chewbacca says.

 

“Thanks, Chewie. Is Ben in his room?” Kira asks.

 

/He is. I think he’s asleep. It’s been pretty quiet for the past hour or so./ Chewbacca answers.

 

“Asleep? This early? It’s only 1930!” Kira says.

 

/Ben’s confined to the ship when he’s not with a Jedi. There’s only so much to do here./ Chewbacca says.

 

“Good point. Hopefully I don’t piss him off.” Kira says.

 

/I doubt you will. He likes you./ Chewbacca says.

 

“I know.” Kira says.

  
  
  
  


Kira approaches the door to Ben’s cabin, and lightly knocks. The door opens seconds later, and Kira is greeted by the sight of a shirtless Ben. Kira smiles.

 

“Hey, Kira. Want to come in?” Ben asks.

 

“Sure.” Kira says. Ben steps aside, and Kira enters Ben’s small cabin.

 

“Kira. What brings you here?” Ben asks.

 

“Father wants us both at the Ghost in thirty minutes.” Kira answers.

 

“Okay. Let me get dressed.” Ben says.

 

“I did say thirty minutes. So, we...don’t have to go right away. If you know what I mean.” Kira says.

 

_ Oh, yes I know what you mean, my beautiful goddess. _ Ben thinks.

 

“You sure? You really want to?” Ben asks.

 

“Of course I do. I love you, Ben Solo.” Kira says. Tears form in Ben’s eyes.

 

“I love you too.” Ben says. The two kiss passionately, and are tightly wrapped in each other’s embrace as they fall onto Ben’s bed.

  
  
  
  


Forty five minutes later, Ezra is seated on the boarding ramp of the Ghost, meditating, when he senses Kira and Ben approaching. Ezra opens his eyes, and stands up. 

 

_ I sense...something different. Their bond. It’s even stronger now. _ Ezra thinks.

 

**“Of course it is. They love each other. In my experience, love conquers all.”** A disembodied male voice says.

 

_ Any advice, Revan? Shall I...allow this? _ Ezra thinks.

 

**“It is far too late to stop it, Ezra. This is what is meant to be.”** Revan answers.

 

“So, did you two enjoy your cup of caf?” Ezra asks.

 

“What? I don’t understand.” Ben says.

 

“You’re both fifteen minutes late, so I figure you stopped for a cup of caf and lost track of time,” Ezra says.

 

“No. Ben and I were...playing sabacc.” Kira says.

 

_ Yeah, right. I know exactly what the two of you were doing. Does she even notice her belt is on backwards? _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Playing sabacc, huh? So, that’s what they call it now.” Ezra says.

 

“It? What’s he talking about?” Ben asks, looking at Kira.

 

“It means he’s smarter than the both of us, and knows exactly what we were doing.” Kira answers.

 

“Yeah, pretty much. Well, you two can get back to…horizontal strip sabacc later. Right now, we have something to take care of.” Ezra says. Kira and Ben laugh.

 

_Horizontal strip sabacc? Oh, daddy, you can be downright hilarious when you aren’t busy being a slavedriver._ _I much prefer this side of you._ Kira thinks.

 

“So, what are we here for?” Kira asks.

 

“I’ve thought up a new training exercise for you. I would like to test this force bond of yours.” Ezra says.

 

_ Great. More training. So much for being done for the day! _ Kira thinks.

 

“I thought we were done until morning.” Ben says.

 

“I changed my mind. Master’s prerogative.” Ezra says.

 

“Right. So, what are we going to be doing?” Ben asks.

 

“I want see if you can use your bond to work as a team.” Ezra answers.

 

“Sounds easy enough. We shouldn’t have a problem with that.” Kira says.

 

“We’ll see.” Ezra says.


	15. Chapter 15

Ezra, Kira and Ben are outside the Ghost. Since it is late evening, the large hangar of the Resistance base is pretty much deserted. 

 

“So, you want us to test our force bond? How?” Kira asks.

 

“Glad you asked that. Now, defend yourselves!” Ezra says, as he suddenly activates his lightsabers.

 

Kira and Ben activate their weapons as Ezra starts attacking them. Ezra doesn’t seem to be holding back, which confuses Kira, who hesitates to attack.

 

“You’re holding back, Kira! This isn’t playtime!” Ezra says. He delivers a force push that sends both Kira and Ben to the ground.

 

“What the hell?” Kira asks.

 

_ Please don’t hold this against me, Kira. I’m doing this to make you both better.  _ Ezra thinks.

 

“FIght me as a team. Use the force bond. Now, get up. Were doing this again and again, until you work as a team and beat me!” Ezra says.

 

Kira and Ben stand up, and ready their weapons once more.

 

_ What the frack is going on here? He’s attacking us full force! Is he okay? _ Kira thinks.

 

Ezra begins to attack Kira and Ben once more. Kira holds her own, but Ben is knocked to the ground.

 

_ Not bad, Kira. As for you, Ben, remember defense! _ Ezra thinks.

 

“You’re not working together! Again!” Ezra shouts.

 

Ben picks up his lightsaber and stands up. Kira approaches him.

 

“We take him together. You go left. I’ll go right. On three.” Kira says.

 

“On three.” Ben says.

 

_ This is promising. She’s trying to get him to work with her. Let’s see if they can pull it off. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“One. Two. Three!” Kira says. On three, Kira and Ben charge toward Ezra, and attack him at the same time from opposite sides. Ezra is forced to fight each of them with one saber, but manages to hold his ground.

 

_Good. Finally some teamwork! Can you two actually beat me?_ _We’ll see._ Ezra thinks.

 

**“Ben! I’m going to try battle meditation! I’ve been told that I can make my allies stronger!”** Kira says through the force.

 

**“You’ve been told? Have you ever actually done this?”** Ben asks through the force.

 

**“So far, I’ve only used it on myself, but there’s a first time for everything! Besides, we’re getting our asses kicked!”** Kira says through the force.

 

**“You’re right. It’s the only way we’re going to beat him.”** Ben says through the force.

 

Kira and Ben continue to fight Ezra. Soon, they both seem to get stronger and faster.

 

_ They’re getting faster. Good. Kira’s using battle meditation. I think that’s enough for now. They’ve earned this victory. _ Ezra thinks.

 

Soon, Kira knocks Ezra’s primary saber out of his hand, and Ben does the same for Ezra’s secondary saber.

 

“Very good. Both of you. I yield. You worked as a team. That’s what I’d like to see everytime you fight together.” Ezra says.

 

“That battle meditation is pretty useful.” Ben says.

 

“It is. Unfortunately, an ability lost to ancient history, until Bastila Shan chose to teach it to Ahsoka. Then, later, to me and Kira.” Ezra says.

 

“You both...learn from her?” Ben thinks.

 

“I know your experience with her Ben, but Bastila can actually be pretty nice, unless you act like a dumbass and piss her off.” Kira says.

 

“Or cut yourself off from the force and become a bounty hunter after she’s spent years training and advising you.” Ezra says.

 

“That’s me. Professional dumbass.” Ben says.

 

“You are not a dumbass, Ben Solo.” Kira says.

 

“I agree. Not anymore. You’re coming around.” Ezra says.

 

“Thanks to Kira. If it weren’t for her, I’d still be Kylo Ren.” Ben says.

 

“That’s the key, Ben. Caring about someone besides yourself. You must still be mindful of the dark side, but as long as you have love, it will never control you.” Ezra says.

 

“About that. Kira and I…” Ben says.

 

“I know.” Ezra says.

 

“You know...about...us?” Kira asks.

 

“Yes, I do. I remember that I once objected very strongly to you caring about Ben. I was wrong. I know now that it’s the will of the force for the two of you to be together. You have my full support.” Ezra says.

 

“So, you’re okay with this?” Kira asks.

 

“Yes, Kira I am. That being said, you treat my daughter right, Ben, or I’ll kick your ass.” Ezra says.

 

“I will. You have my word.” Ben says.

 

“Thank you. By the way, I’m not a big fan of that saber of yours. It just doesn’t suit you anymore.” Ezra says.

 

“No. I guess it doesn’t.” Ben says.

 

“We could get that taken care of, if you like.” Ezra says.

 

“How?” Ben asks.

 

“You could heal the kyber crystal. Ahsoka told me about the technique.” Kira says.

 

“I’ve heard of that, but I have no idea how to do it.” Ben says.

 

“I can walk you through the process. Right now, if you like.” Ezra says.

 

“Yes. Please.” Ben says.

 

“Alright. Let’s step inside the Ghost. Kira, why don’t you come along? This will be good learning experience for you.” Ezra says.

  
  
  
  


Ezra, Kira, and Ben start walking toward the Ghost, when Ezra’s comlink suddenly begins to beep.

 

_ Damn. Bad timing, whoever this is. _ Ezra thinks. He stops walking, and answers his comlink.

 

“This is Bridger.” Ezra says.

 

“Ezra, it’s Hera. Several Mandalorian ships just entered the system, including the flagship. Sabine’s shuttle is already on the way down. I figured you’d want to be there to meet her when she lands.” Hera says over the comlink.

 

“Of course, Hera. I’ll be right there.” Ezra says. He shuts off his comlink.

 

“The Empress of Mandalore is coming here?” Ben asks.

 

“Looks that way.” Ezra answers.

 

“Empress Wren has always insisted that Mandalore remain neutral. Snoke tried to get her to join the First Order, more than once, but she refused each time. She insisted on their trade agreement remaining the same. Snoke agreed, and didn’t force the issue. I don’t think Palpatine will be so diplomatic.” Ben says.

 

“No, he won’t. He sent a fleet to Mandalore, commanded by Vastia. Apparently, she tried to threaten Sabine into joining the Empire.” Ezra says.

 

“How did it go?” Kira asks.

 

“The Imperials lost. More than half of their fleet was destroyed or disabled. The rest ran away.” Ezra answers.

 

“Running away. Typical Vastia. She’s always been a coward. She’ll stay in a fight if she’s winning, but if she starts losing, she’ll run away, and claim it was a ‘strategic retreat’.” Ben says.

 

“Well, this time, she strategically retreated with one less arm, and two doses of force lightning.” Ezra says. Kira laughs.

 

“So, that’s where Ahsoka went.” Kira says.

 

“Yeah. They both fought Vastia. Sabine must have called Ahsoka, and she teleported herself straight to Mandalore.” Ezra says.

 

“Teleported? Like what she did when she saved my father from my...stupidity?” Ben asks.

 

“Ben, stop. Please. Let it go.” Kira says. 

 

“It’s hard to. I almost killed him! I thought I did!” Ben says. Kira embraces Ben.

 

“It’s alright, Ben. Han and Leia have both forgiven you. So have I.” Kira says.

 

“You want some advice, Ben?” Ezra asks.

 

“Sure.” Ben answers.

 

“Don’t dwell on your regrets. Accept your past mistakes, and move on from them.” Ezra says.

 

“That’s easier said than done.” Ben says.

 

“Never said it was easy. Just do your best.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ll work on it.” Ben says.

 

“Good. That’s all any of us can do. Now, why don’t you two take a break. We can work on that lightsaber in a little bit.” Ezra says.

 

“Alright.” Ben says.


	16. Chapter 16

Several minutes later, Ezra is with Hera, Lando, Kyle, Leia, and Qi’ra, with several other resistance fighters neatly lined up behind them. They are gathered in a large open spot in the hangar of the Resistance base, waiting as a red and purple shuttle lands.

  
  
  


Once the shuttle is landed, several armored Mandalorians emerge, and line up in two rows, facing each other, with several feet between the two groups.

  
  
  


Sabine emerges from the shuttle, attired in her red/purple/blue armor, with a long, red cape. Unlike the other Mandalorians, she wears no helmet. Ahsoka appears behind her, and they both walk between the groups of Mandalorians, as they make their way to the gathered Resistance members.

  
  
  


Kyle steps forward, and approaches Sabine. The two briefly kiss, then take each other’s hand. They continue to walk forward, with Ahsoka beside them. Leia steps forward, and approaches. She stops a few feet in front of Sabine, and bows.

 

“Welcome to Garos, your grace.” Leia says.

 

“Thank you, General Organa. I’m glad to be here.” Sabine says. Sabine and Leia look at each other for a few seconds. Then, Sabine lets go of Kyle’s hand, and embraces Leia.

 

“I’m sorry, Leia. I was an idiot. I should have been with you from day one.” Sabine says.

 

“You had billions of people to look out for. You had to put them first.” Leia says.

 

“Still do, but now, those people will be standing with you, against the Empire.” Sabine says.

 

“Thanks, Sabine.” Leia says.

 

“By the way, the Empire knows where you are.” Sabine says.

 

“They...know where our base is?” Leia asks.

 

“Yeah. Ahsoka and I think you have another spy.” Sabine says.

 

“We have over a thousand people here! It could take weeks to figure out who the spy is!” Kyle says.

 

“The earlier we start an investigation, the better.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Agreed. I’ll let you handle it.” Leia says.

 

“I’ll get right on it.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Thanks, Ahsoka. Now that that’s out of the way, I think Sabine will want to get settled in. Maybe catch up with some people.” Leia says. Sabine nods, then walks to her lined up guards. Leia and Ahsoka walk away.

 

“Honor guard, dismissed!” Sabine says. The armored Mandalorians disperse. One of them approaches Sabine and Kyle. He removes his helmet, revealing himself to be Calen Wren, son of Sabine and Kyle.

 

“Hey, son. How are you?” Kyle asks.

 

“I’m good. You should have been there. Mom and Ahsoka kicked some darksider ass!” Calen says.

 

“I think I heard something about it. I would have liked to have seen that.” Kyle says.

 

“I figured you would. That’s why I had the whole thing recorded by one of my security droids.” Sabine says, as she takes a disk from her belt, and hands it to Kyle.

 

“Thanks.” Kyle says. Calen looks toward the other assembled rebels.

 

“Uncle Ezra’s in Jedi robes?” Calen asks.

 

“That’s because he’s a Jedi again. Remember, I told you about his visit.” Sabine says.

 

“Yeah. You also said that Kira came with him. I wish I’d been there.” Calen says.

 

“You had a patrol assignment. Duty comes first.” Sabine says.

 

_What? She wouldn’t let Calen off duty to see Ezra and Kira?_ Kyle thinks.

 

“I think you could have given him a couple hours off to visit family. He’s your son, Sabine. Treat him like a son, not one of your warriors.” Kyle says.

 

“Oh, for frack’s sake! Not this again! I’m mean to him! I work him too hard! I train him too hard! He’s a Mandalorian warrior, Kyle! He’s going to be Lord of House Wren someday! Hell, he might even be Emperor of Mandalore someday! I want him to be the best he can be!” Sabine says. Kyle puts his hands on Sabine’s shoulders.

 

_Please don’t fight again. Please don’t fight again._ Calen thinks.

 

“Relax, Sabine. I want that too. I just think that, maybe, you could take it easy on him. Okay?” Kyle asks.

 

_Kyle’s right. Calen’s my son. I need to treat him like my son._ Sabine thinks.

 

“I’ll work on it.” Sabine says.

 

“That’s all I ask.” Kyle says.

 

“Calen, why don’t you go say hi to your Uncle Ezra and Grandma Hera?” Sabine asks. Calen looks at his mother and father.

 

“Go on, son. Your mother and I have some things to talk about.” Kyle says.

 

“Okay.” Calen says. He turns away from his parents, and starts walking.

 

“Calen, wait.” Sabine says. Calen stops walking, and turns around.

 

“What is it, mom?” Calen asks.

 

“I’ve been a little hard on you lately, and I’m sorry, son.” Sabine says.

 

“It’s okay, mom. You have a lot of responsibility. I’m sure it gets to you sometimes.” Calen says.

 

“Thanks, Calen. You’re a good son. I...wanted you to know that. I’m going to do my best to be a good mother to you from now on.” Sabine says.

 

“Thanks, mom. I love you.” Calen says. Sabine holds back tears as she embraces her son.

 

“I love you, too, son. Now, go on. Take the rest of the night off.” Sabine says. Calen looks at his parents with confusion.

 

“Go on, junior, before she changes her mind.” Kyle says.

 

“See you guys later.” Calen says. He walks away. Kyle embraces Sabine.

 

“You okay?” Kyle asks.

 

“I will be. We’re together again.” Sabine says.

 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Kyle asks.

 

“I’ve been so...angry since...you know.” Sabine answers.

 

“Yeah. I know. Yavin.” Kyle says.

 

“You almost died. Ezra almost died. We lost Zeb, Kallus, Juno, and for thirteen years, we thought Kira was dead. Then, Bo Katan was assassinated, and I got dragged back into Mandalorian politics after several of the clans convinced me to challenge the new leader of Mandalore.” Sabine says.

 

“A First Order puppet, whose reign was very, very short, thanks to you.” Kyle says.

 

“For the last ten years, I’ve been ruler of thirty billion people. It’s a lot of responsibility. I like to think I’m doing a good job, but sometimes, I let it go to my head. I do better, when you’re there. Keeping me sane.” Sabine says.

 

“I’ll be at your side from now on. I going to tell Ahsoka that I’m done with spy work.” Kyle says.

 

“You’re resigning from the Fulcrum network? You’re our best agent, Kyle. Are you sure about this?” Sabine asks.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure. I’ve been away from you and our son for way too long.” Kyle says.

 

“You’re right about that. I’ve missed you.” Sabine says.

 

“I’ve missed you too. Now, relax. You’re not on Mandalore anymore. You have advisors to take care of all the work back home.” Kyle says.

 

“You’re right, Kyle. I need to unwind, but first, I’m going to say hi to Hera and the others.” Sabine says.

 

“Alright. I’m going to go talk to Ahsoka. I’ll comm you once I’m done.” Kyle says.

 

“Sounds good. Love you.” Sabine says.

 

“Love you too.” Kyle says. Kyle kisses Sabine, then walks away. Sabine watches as her husband leaves the hangar.

  
  


Once Kyle is gone, Sabine approaches Ezra, Hera, Lando, Qi’ra, and Calen, who are now joined by Jacen and Chopper. The group are speaking among themselves, but stop as they spot Sabine. Hera approaches Sabine, and embraces her.

 

“Hey, Hera. Looking good.” Sabine says.

 

“Flatterer. Looking old is more like it.” Hera says.

 

“Not to me. It’s good to see you back in the fight. Retirement didn’t really suit you.” Sabine says.

 

“No. I guess not. I’m glad you’re here, Sabine. I haven’t seen much of you the last few years. We’re not getting any younger, you know.” Hera says.

 

“I know, Hera. I’m sorry.” Sabine says.

 

“Look, Sabine. I get why you stayed away from Lothal. It’s because of what Ezra became. You couldn’t stand seeing him like that. I couldn’t either.” Hera says.

 

“Yet, you didn’t avoid him like the plague for seven years. I did.” Sabine says.

 

“That’s the past, Sabine. What matters now is that we got him back. I wish I could say the same for my son.” Hera says.

 

“How’s he doing, Hera? He still looks like One Eyed Jacen to me.” Sabine says.

 

“Still acts like it too. He’s not taking things well. Ezra’s a Jedi again, and wants no part in bounty hunting.” Hera says.

 

“Ezra was his boss. Jacen followed him just about everywhere. Did just about everything he did.” Sabine says.

 

“He’s thinking about leaving.” Hera says.

 

“What?” Sabine asks.

 

“Jacen’s not exactly a fan of taking orders. Leia gave him a lieutenant commision, but it’s not going so well. He already cussed out a colonel, and got into a bar fight. He just spent twelve hours in the brig, and Leia’s thinking about busting him down to sergeant.” Hera says.

 

“Damn.” Sabine says.

 

“Yeah. Damn.” Hera says.

 

“You want me to kick his ass?” Sabine asks.

 

“You know what, go for it.” Hera answers.

 

“Really? You’re serious?” Sabine asks.

 

“Yeah. I’ve tried everything I can think of, but no luck. I want my son back, but I don’t know what to do.” Hera says.

 

“You sure about this? I’m not exactly the nicest person in the galaxy.” Sabine says.

 

“I’m sure, Sabine. A good kick in the ass might be just the lesson he needs.” Hera says.

 

“Okay. I hope it works, Hera. I don’t want him to just end up hating me.” Sabine says.

 

“I think we’re out of options, Sabine. Do what you have to do. He’ll either become the good man he used to be, or he won’t.” Hera says.

 

“Give it time. He’s still young and stupid. Just like I used to be.” Sabine says.

 

“Like we used to be.” Hera says.

 

“You were never stupid, Hera. You were always the wise one. If it weren’t for you, I would have been dead forty years ago.” Sabine says.

 

“I obviously wasn’t wise enough to raise my son.” Hera says.

 

“You raised him right, Hera. He’s just lost his way, that’s all.” Sabine says.

 

“Thanks, Sabine. I’ve really missed having my only daughter around.” Hera says.

 

“Ursa Wren gave birth to me, but you were more of a mother to me than she ever thought about being. I love you, mom.” Sabine says. Hera tears up as she embraces Sabine.

 

_You’re going to make me cry, Sabine. I’ve missed you, so much._ Hera thinks.

 

“I love you too.” Hera says.

  
  
  


After a moment, Hera and Sabine separate. Hera walks away, and enters the Ghost, while Sabine walks toward the other gathered rebels. Lando steps forward.

 

“Hey, Lando.” Sabine says.

 

“Sabine Wren. It’s been a while. I hear you’ve been busy.” Lando says.

 

“I have. So have you. Started up your own Resistance cell, and your own pirate fleet. You’ve been causing a lot of trouble for the First Order and the Empire. I’m impressed.” Sabine says.

 

“Why, thank you. You’ve done good yourself. Empress of Mandalore, with thirty billion subjects at your command. I hear you have quite a collection of ships too.” Lando says.

 

“Yeah. I have a few.” Sabine says.

 

“Well, if you ever want to get rid of some of them, let me know. I’m sure I can arrange something.” Lando says.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sabine says.

 

“Glad to hear it. So, you still doing your artwork?” Lando asks.

 

“When I have the time. Anymore, the only art I do is painting my armor or my ships. I don’t think I’ve painted just to paint in...five or six years.” Sabine answers.

 

“Well, that’s a shame. You’re the best artist I’ve ever seen.” Lando says.

 

“Thanks. Well, you have a base to run. I’ll catch you later, Lando.”  Sabine says.

 

“I’ll see you around, Empress.” Lando says. He walks away. Sabine approaches Qi’ra and Ezra. Ezra steps forward, and embraces Sabine.

 

“You okay?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yeah. I’m good. Thanks.” Sabine answers.

 

“You had to deal with...her.” Ezra says.

 

“I know. I’m glad Ahsoka was there. Otherwise, I probably would have lost.” Sabine says.

 

“I doubt that. You still would have kicked her ass.” Ezra says.

 

“Thanks, Ezra. So, how’s it going with Kira?” Sabine asks.

 

“Good. She’s been keeping busy. Saber practice. Reading. Meditating. We also put her on the council. Leia and Qi’ra both felt it would be good for her to learn how government works, and I agree with them.” Ezra says.

 

“So, Kira’s a full member of the council, with a vote just like the rest of you?” Sabine asks.

 

“Yeah. Kira still doesn’t have an official rank yet, but Leia’s had a lot on her mind, and I think she’s just forgotten. Besides, she’s about to retire, so she’ll probably just leave it up to whoever takes her place as supreme commander.” Ezra answers.

 

“I see. Where is Kira anyway? I’m surprised she’s not here.” Sabine says.

 

“She’s in the Falcon, training with Ben.” Ezra answers.

 

_Or ‘playing sabacc’, more than likely._ Ezra thinks.

 

“So, you’re training them together. Is Kyle helping, or do I need to kick his ass?” Sabine asks.

 

“Yes, Kyle’s helping, but you can still kick his ass if you want to.” Ezra answers. Sabine laughs.

 

“Maybe I will. You never know. I’m going to catch up with Qi’ra. See you around?” Sabine asks.

 

“Yeah. I’m going to go back to training with the kids.” Ezra says.

 

“Alright. Let me know when saber practice is. I might join you.” Sabine says.

 

“0600 tomorrow. Near the Ghost.” Ezra says.

 

“See you then. The kids will get to watch you lose to me.” Sabine says. Ezra laughs.

 

“You? Beat me? Yeah. You probably will.” Ezra says. Sabine smiles.

 

“I know I will. See you then.” Sabine says.

 

“Sabine. Qi’ra.” Ezra says. He nods at both women, then walks away, and heads for the MIllennium Falcon.

 

“I could watch you two go on forever. You and Ezra always know how to put on a good show.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Thanks, Qi’ra.” Sabine says.

 

“It’s good to see you, Sabine. It’s been too long.” Qi’ra says.

 

“About two years, if I remember right. You got busy, and so did I.” Sabine says.

 

“Once again, thank you for giving me the location of Lando’s base. I had no idea where to go after the attack on Hosnian Prime.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You’re family, Qi’ra. I’ll help you however I can.” Sabine says.

 

“Thanks, Sabine. I understand the Empire tried to force you to join them.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Yeah, they did. Didn’t go so well for them.” Sabine says.

 

“I imagine not. They should know better than to mess with Mandalore.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I think they do now.” Sabine says.

 

“Glad to hear it. I understand you engaged Vastia Ren, and you didn’t kill her. I must say that is surprising.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I almost did kill her. My son thought I should have. Maybe he’s right. Maybe this’ll come back to bite me in the ass later.” Sabine says.

 

“Let us hope not. Let us hope you made the right choice, as you usually do.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I hope you’re right, Qi’ra.” Sabine says.

 

“I usually am.” Qi’ra says. Both women laugh.

 

“By the way, I hear you’re a candidate for chancellor of the new alliance.” Sabine says.

 

“Oh, you heard about that. Yeah, Lando thought I should do it. So did Leia. Once I got to really thinking about it, I realized that I should at least consider it. I really have no official role at the moment, other than being a representative on the council. There’s not really much need for a Minister of Commerce and Trade, so I’m pretty much just an advisor. I want to contribute to this alliance, using all of the skills and resources I have. If that means I become the chancellor for a while, then maybe that’s what’s best. If I happen to win the election, then I will gladly do my best to lead this alliance.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Is anyone else running?” Sabine asks.

 

“Admiral Miara Larte, and Senator Norrest Kalim.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“Miara? Might work. She’s pretty smart, and she’s well respected. As for this senator, never heard of him.” Sabine says.

 

“He’s a centrist. Very anti Jedi. Pissed off Ahsoka the other day, and got a lightning bolt thrown his way. Honestly, he was being an ass, and deserved it.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Ahsoka did say something about some Jedi hating senator being here. Also said he lost his voice for a while.” Sabine says. Qi’ra laughs.

 

“Oh, yes. That was quite...amusing. Kalim would not back down with his anti Jedi rhetoric, so Ahsoka decided that he should be silent for a while. I find myself wishing that his silence was permanent.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Is he really that bad?” Sabine asks.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“So, what the hell is he doing here? Is he even on our side?” Sabine asks.

 

“I am beginning to wonder. Perhaps someone should investigate him. Discreetly of course. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone capable of such a thing, would you?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Spying on someone without them knowing? I think I might know someone who can do that.” Sabine answers.

 

“Good.” Qi’ra says.

 

“So, I understand that Kylo Ren is now training under Ezra.” Sabine says.

 

“I believe he is with Kira in the Falcon. Although, I very much doubt they are training, as Ezra claims.” Qi’ra says.

 

“What do you mean by that? What are they doing?” Sabine asks.

 

“They’re two young people, who happen to be attracted to each other, so, you know.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“Oh, for frack’s sake! That was fast! They’ve been on the same side for how long? Three days?” Sabine asks.

 

“That seems about right.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“Wow. Our Kira...and Kylo Ren. That’s just...fracked up.” Sabine says.

 

“Not Kylo Ren anymore. Ben Solo.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Right. Ben Solo. He’s not a darksider anymore. Still, it’s going to be a little...weird when we cross paths. We have some history.” Sabine says.

 

“It going to be difficult for many people to adjust to the fact that Kylo Ren is now one of the good guys. It’s going to take time. I believe that we must do our best to make Ben feel welcome and accepted.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I think you’re going to win that election. You accept everyone, regardless of race or background, and you do your best to treat them as equals. You will have my vote, and many others, I’m sure.” Sabine says.

 

“I hope you’re right, Sabine.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Me too. Now, is there anything good to drink on this base?” Sabine asks.

 

“We have a well stocked cantina. You want me to show you where it is?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Yeah. I could use a drink. Or more than one.” Sabine says.

 

“I think I could as well.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Join me?” Sabine asks.

 

“Of course.” Qi’ra answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations will not update again until May. For the month of April, I will be focusing on the third part of my Sith Jyn Erso series. The story will be called My Chains are Broken. I also have a couple of one shots I am working on, that I hope to post sometime in April.


	17. Interlude-It...used to be blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, where Ben Solo builds his new lightsaber

A few hours after the Mandalorians arrive at the Resistance base, Ezra is with Kira and Ben inside the the common area of the Ghost. Ben is seated at the table, while Ezra and Kira stand behind him. Ben’s lightsaber is sitting in front of him, with various lightsaber parts next to it. He sorts through the parts, eventually setting a few gold and black pieces aside.

 

“Okay. I think I have everything.” Ben says.

 

“Looks like you’re going with a mostly new design.” Ezra says.

 

“That’s the idea. Kylo Ren is dead. It’s time for his lightsaber to die with him.” Ben says. Kira approaches, and puts a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

 

“You’ve got this, Ben. We believe in you.” Kira says.

 

“Thanks, Kira. For everything.” Ben says. He turns to face Kira, and takes her hand.

 

**“I’m here for you. Always.”** Kira says through the force.

 

**“I know. I really don’t deserve you.”** Ben says through the force.

 

**“Yes, you do. Now, enough of that talk.”** Kira says through the force. Ben nods, then slowly lets go of Kira’s hand, and turns to once again face the table. Kira steps back to stand next to Ezra.

 

“You’re talking through the force, aren’t you?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes, we are. Do you have a problem with that?” Kira asks.

 

“No. No problem. It’s a good thing. It means the two of you have a very strong bond.” Ezra answers.

 

“That we do.” Kira says.

 

“So, what were you two talking about?” Ezra asks.

 

“You know, things.” Kira answers.

 

“Things, huh?” Ezra asks.

 

“I suppose you want all the details of every conversation.” Kira says.

 

“No, Kira. You can relax. I’m just being a father. Maybe a little overprotective at times, but, I just got you back.” Ezra says.

 

“It’s okay. I get it.” Kira says.

  
  
  
  


Ezra and Kira observe as Ben enters into meditation. His lightsaber floats off of the table, and the weapon is slowly dismantled into its individual components. All the pieces fall to the table, save for a glowing red crystal, whose surface is covered with numerous cracks.

 

_ What the hell did he do to that crystal? It’s damn near broken! _ Ezra thinks.

 

Ben reaches out with one hand, and grabs the floating red crystal. He holds the crystal in his hand, and concentrates deeply.

 

“Listen to the force, Ben. What do you hear?” Ezra asks.

 

“I hear the crystal...singing to me.” Ben answers.

 

“How does it sound?” Ezra asks.

 

“Wrong. Like it’s in pain.” Ben answers.

 

“Good. Concentrate on that. Remember how the crystal sang to you when you first found it. Remember how the crystal bonded to you. Now, focus. Let the force work through you.” Ezra says.

 

_ Okay. I can do this. Think good thoughts. Heal the crystal. _ Ben thinks.

Ben meditates, with the crystal still in his hand. He concentrates on the crystal, and listens as the tortured, sad song slowly changes to a more pleasant one. Realizing his task is complete, Ben opens his eyes, and looks in his hand, only to see an intact, purple crystal.

 

“Purple? It...used to be blue. I thought it would just change back.” Ben says.

 

“You walk a different path now, Ben. You aren’t the same as you were before. A purple crystal represents a balance between the light and the dark.” Ezra says.

 

“Shouldn’t Kira have a purple saber too?” Ben asks.

 

“You would think that, but it doesn’t always work like that. Sometimes, personality can have an influence on crystal color as well. Also, Kira used Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber crystal, which the force basically gave to her. If she decides to build another saber someday, it might very well end up with a crystal of another color. So, don’t feel bad about the purple. You’re in good company. Mace Windu. Mara Jade. Revan.” Ezra says.

 

“Got it. Thanks for clearing that up.” Ben says.

 

“Glad I could help. Now, we’re going to leave you alone so you can do your thing. See you outside when you’re done.” Ezra says. He leaves the room immediately. After lingering for a few seconds, Kira does the same.

  
  
  
  


Several minutes later, Ezra and Kira are waiting outside the Ghost. Ben emerges from the ship, and approaches the others.

 

“Alright, Ben. Let’s see what you have.” Ezra says.

 

Ben reaches to his belt, and retrieves a black and gold cylinder. He presses a button, and a purple blade emerges from one end, with two shorter blades on the sides. Unlike Ben’s previous saber, the blade is stable, thanks to the intact kyber crystal.

 

“Nicely done, Ben.” Ezra says.

 

“Thanks.” Ben says.

 

“You do know that those side vents aren’t really necessary anymore, don’t you?” Ezra asks.

 

“I know. I can switch those on and off.” Ben says. He presses a switch, and the two shorter blades disappear.

 

“Interesting. That could actually give you a tactical advantage in a fight.” Ezra says.

 

“That’s what I was going for. It’s like having two daggers built into my saber.” Ben says.

 

“Yours is the first crossguard saber in centuries. The Jedi Order actually banned them about a thousand years ago, believing them to have a ‘too aggressive’ appearance.” Ezra says.

 

“So, you don’t approve?” Ben asks.

 

“The Jedi really banned a lightsaber design for cosmetic reasons? That’s so arbitrary and stupid!” Kira says. 

 

“Arbitrary and stupid, huh? Yeah, I think you’re right. As for you, Ben, yes I approve of your lightsaber. You used a design that works for you. Well done.” Ezra says.

 

“I think he did a wonderful job.” Kira says. 

 

“Agreed. I look forward to seeing it in action.” Ezra says.

 

“There’s something else, too.” Ben says. He aims the end of his saber at a nearby pile of scrap, and presses a switch. The saber’s blade disappears, and it fires a blast of purple energy, hitting near the scrap pile. 

 

“So, yours can do that too.” Kira says. 

 

“I got the idea from you. I thought it would be pretty handy in a fight.” Ben says.

 

“You’re right. It will be. Just need to work on your aim.” Ezra says.

 

“I will.” Ben says.

 

“Glad to hear it. Next practice is at 0600 tomorrow. Sabine will very likely be joining us, so we’ll be trying some new things.” Ezra says.

 

“A non force user in saber practice?” Ben asks.

 

“She’s just as good with a blade as I am, and, you forget, she’s Mandalorian. Their traditional warrior training includes learning how to fight Jedi.” Ezra says.

 

“So, we’ll be sparring with the Empress of Mandalore.” Ben says.

 

“It’ll be good practice for all of us. So, both of you, consider yourselves free for the rest of the night.” Ezra says.

 

“Are you sure this time?” Kira asks.

 

“Yes, I am. Now, it’s almost 2200, so get Ben back to the Falcon, then, you should both get some sleep.” Ezra answers. 

 

“Will do.” Kira says.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Ezra, Kira, Ben, Kyle, and Sabine are gathered near the Ghost.

 

“Now that we’re all here, we can get started. Kyle, you and I are going to sit this one out. Ben, Kira, you need to learn new things, and what better way to do that than go up against someone that you’ve never faced before. Sabine, they’re all yours. Don’t go easy on them.” Ezra says. He and Kyle walk away. Sabine takes out her darksaber, and ignites the black blade.

 

“Alright. I’m ready to see what you two can do. Attack me!” Sabine says.

 

Kira and Ben ignite their lightsabers, and charge toward Sabine, who easily blocks their slow, hesitant attacks.

 

“Too slow! Attack me like you mean it!” Sabine says.

 

Kira and Ben start to move faster, and Sabine does the same. For the next minute, the fight seems to be at a stalemate, until Sabine trips Ben, which causes him to drop his saber. Kira briefly looks at Ben, and Sabine takes advantage of Kira’s distracted state by kicking her lightsaber right out of her hands. Sabine deactivates her darksaber as Kira and Ben retrieve their weapons.

 

“Alright. Not bad, but I’ve seen better. Let’s take a break for a moment, and discuss what happened.” Sabine says.

 

“I’m the one that made the mistake. I was too slow.” Ben says.

 

“And I got distracted. That allowed you to disarm me.” Kira says. Sabine puts a hand on Kira’s shoulder.

 

“You’re both correct. In battle, your focus needs to be on the fight, not your teammates. Trust them to do their jobs, and focus on doing yours.” Sabine says.

 

“I understand. So, do we go again?” Kira asks.

 

“Yeah, but let’s see what you can really do. Use your powers against me. Just...no lightning. Not a fan of that.” Sabine says.

 

“I don’t even know how to conjure lightning, so you have nothing to worry about.” Kira says.

 

“I don’t know how to do that either.” Ben says.

 

“Good. Now, show me what you’ve got!” Sabine says.

 

The three start fighting again. Soon, Kira tries to knock back Sabine with a force push, however, Sabine blocks the push with a force field that surrounds her.

 

“What the hell?” Kira asks.

 

“That would be a Mandalorian personal shield. It can counter a force push or pull. You saw Kyle’s vambrace. The Empress has two of them. They’re designed to counter force abilities.” Ben says.

 

“Oh. I guess I have something else to learn about.” Kira says. Kira and Ben are suddenly hit by a blast of energy, and are knocked to the ground.

 

“What the hell was that?” Kira asks.

 

“Repulsor field. Simulates a force push.” Ben answers, as he helps Kira to her feet.

 

“Do you two normally talk this much in a fight? It’s a good way to get yourselves killed! Now, quit fracking around!” Sabine shouts.

 

 _Daddy warned me not to make her mad. I guess we just did._ Kira thinks.

 

Kira and Ben engage Sabine once again. For the next few minutes, strike after strike is blocked, and force pushes are neutralized by repulsor fields. Finally, Sabine sees an opening, and scores two quick hits on Ben.

 

“Aargh!” Ben screams as Sabine’s darksaber leaves two small burns.

 

“Stay with me, Ben! We can do this!” Kira says.

 

“Right. It’s not that bad. I’m with you.” Ben says. He ignores his pain, and reengages Sabine. Shortly after, Kira manages to hit Sabine in the arm.

 

 _Impressive, Kira. No one’s gotten a hit on me in years._ _I guess I need to make things more interesting for you._ Sabine thinks.

 

Sabine suddenly shoots fire from one of her vambraces. Kira and Ben manage to jump away in time, but they leave themselves vulnerable to a repulsor wave that knocks them both to the ground.

 

“Better. Do you yield?” Sabine asks.

 

“Yes.” Kira answers.

 

“I yield.” Ben says. Kira gets up, then helps Ben to his feet.

 

“Solo, why don’t you go ahead and take a seat.” Sabine says. Ben looks at Ezra.

 

“It’s her training exercise. Do as she says.” Ezra says.

 

“Alright.” Ben says. He walks away as Kira watches.

 

“You and I aren’t done yet, Kira. Let’s see what you can do on your own. Now, attack!” Sabine says.

 

Kira and Sabine engage each other, and seem to be evenly matched, blocking each other’s strikes.

  
  


Meanwhile, Ben makes his way to Ezra and Kyle.

 

“Go ahead and have a seat. Watch the show.” Ezra says. Ben sits down on the floor near Ezra. He observes as Kira and Sabine continue to block each other’s attacks.

 

“This could go on for a while.” Ben says.

 

“Yeah, it could. Kira has the advantage of a strong connection to the force, while Sabine has the experience advantage, so it could go either way. Now, tell me, Ben, do you know what you did wrong?” Ezra asks.

 

“I was too slow and my attacks were predictable. I didn’t change my tactics often enough, and I underestimated my opponent.” Ben answers.

 

“Very good. Now, learn from it, and don’t let history repeat itself.” Ezra says.

 

“I won’t.” Ben says.

 

“Good. Now, watch carefully. Observe both of them, and tell me if anything stands out to you.” Ezra says.

 

Ben observes silently for about a minute.

 

“Kira’s faster than me, and seems to be better at anticipating her opponent’s next move. She moves...gracefully, more dancer than warrior. I’m slow. I use one attack. I might as well be fighting with a giant hammer.” Ben says.

 

“You’re still being too hard on yourself. Believe in yourself, and you can get better. That’s why I train you and Kira so hard. Not because I dislike you or want you to fail. I want you both to be the best you can be. Now, I’m not saying you’ll ever be able to move like Kira, but if you improve your defense and your speed, then, anyone would be a fool to take you on.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ll get better. Thank you...for training me.” Ben says.

  
  


Ezra, Ben, and Kyle resume watching the duel. Eventually, Kira knocks back Sabine, then switches her lightsaber to blaster mode, and fires one shot that hits Sabine directly in her chestplate. Sabine doesn’t even move when the blast hits her.

 

“Good move. Too bad blasters are useless against beskar. I didn’t even feel that.” Sabine says.

 

“Damn.” Kira says.

 

“It’s alright, Kira. It’s a good trick to use against anyone not wearing blaster resistant armor.” Sabine says.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kira says. Sabine shuts off her darksaber.

 

“Good. Let’s call this match a draw.” Sabine says. Kira shuts off her saber, then shakes Sabine’s hand.

 

“Fine by me.” Kira says.

 

“You’re good. Quick and unpredictable. I can see your father’s influence in your fighting. The double blade is unusual, but it looks like it suits you.” Sabine says.

 

“Thank you. Daddy was right. You’re just as good as he is.” Kira says.

 

“Just as good as he is? Did your father actually say that?” Sabine asks.

 

“It might have come up.” Kira answers.

 

“I’ll show that nerfherder! Just as good as he is! I’m gonna kick his ass!” Sabine says.

 

“After what I just saw, I think you will.” Kira says.

 

“Bet on it. Now, see that black crate, over by loading ramp?” Sabine asks, pointing toward loading ramp of the Ghost.

 

“Yeah. That’s new. I didn’t notice that until just now.” Kira says.

 

“It’s yours.” Sabine says.

 

“Mine?” Kira asks.

 

“I had something made for you. Why don’t you go over there, and open it up?” Sabine asks.

  
  


Ezra, Kira, Ben, Sabine, and Kyle make their way to the black crate. Everyone watches as Kira kneels in front of the crate and prepares to open it.

 

“What’s in there anyway?” Ezra asks.

 

“A gift for your daughter.” Sabine answers.

 

Kira opens the crate, and is in awe at what she sees inside. A suit of Mandalorian armor, with two white vambraces. The armor consists of a grey body glove, and white armor plating.

 

“I decided to keep it simple. If you want some more color, I can help you with that. I figure you’ll probably want to do some customizing later.” Sabine says. Kira takes one of the vambraces out of the crate, and examines it carefully.

 

“Vambraces already? Too bad we don’t have anyone that can teach her how to use them.” Ezra says. Sabine rolls her eyes.

 

“So, what do you think, Kira?” Sabine asks. Kira puts the vambrace back, and stands up. She walks to Sabine, and embraces her.

 

“It’s beautiful! Thank you!” Kira says. Sabine gently strokes Kira’s hair.

 

“Anything for you, little one.” Sabine says.

 

“Kira, why don’t you go try that armor on?” Ezra asks.

 

“Good idea. After that, I’ll show you how everything works.” Sabine says. Kira looks at Ezra.

 

“Go ahead. You and Sabine could use some one on one time. Kyle, why don’t you run Ben through some saber drills? We need to work on his defense.” Ezra says.

 

“Actually, Solo can stay for now. We need to have a chat.” Sabine says.

 

“Alright, then. Kira, let me help you get that crate to your room.” Ezra says.

 

“Thanks, daddy.” Kira says. Kira closes the crate containing her new armor. Then, Ezra helps her carry it inside the Ghost.

 

“I’m going to go find our son, and see what he’s up to.” Kyle says.

 

“Go ahead, Kyle. I’ll comm you when I’m done here.” Sabine says. She kisses Kyle briefly, then, he walks away, leaving Sabine alone with Ben.

 

“You’re very effective with a blade. You don’t have the force, but you’re as good as anyone I’ve ever seen. I’ve heard the stories, but I’ve always thought that was just the Mandalorians exaggerating the fighting skills of their leader.” Ben says.

 

“Thank you for the compliment, but that’s not why I want to speak with you.” Sabine says.

 

“No, I suppose not. I assume you want to talk about our past encounter.” Ben says.

 

“You assume correctly. You once came to Mandalore, representing the First Order. You said some things you shouldn’t have.” Sabine says.

 

“I remember. I threatened to hunt down your husband and kill him after you refused to lend the First Order some of your ships.” Ben says.

 

“The only reason I didn’t kill you for that was because of who you are. My friend’s son.” Sabine says.

 

“I can’t undo what I did. All I can do is apologize, and do my best to make it right. I’m sorry for what I said, as well as any harm I caused to you or your world.” Ben says.

 

“I forgive you, and you are already making things right. I may not be a force user, but I understand enough to know what the dark side does to people. Yes, you made the choice to start on that path, and that was your fault, but, eventually, you weren’t you anymore. You were a slave to that power. The sins of Kylo Ren are not all your fault, Ben Solo.” Sabine says.

 

“Thank you.” Ben says.

 

“When I found out about your force connection to Kira, I was opposed to it. I thought she was making a mistake trying to turn you, but I can see now that she was right. I know she cares about you, and I would like to think that you care about her as well.” Sabine says.

 

“I do. I’m here now because of Kira. She could have easily killed me, more than once, but she didn’t. She chose to give a damn about me, and she helped me break free. I owe Kira everything, and I would do anything for her.” Ben says.

 

“Will you fight for her?” Sabine asks.

 

“I would.” Ben answers. Sabine nods in approval, then, sits in silence for a few seconds.

 

“Will you...die for her?” Sabine asks.

 

“Yes.” Ben answers.

 

“Good. You really do love her. Call me an overprotective aunt, but I had to be sure.” Sabine says.

 

“I understand. Kira’s lucky to have so many who look out for her.” Ben says.

 

“Now, she has you as well. You’re not Kylo Ren anymore. You are Ben Solo. A free man. Own up to your mistakes, but don’t let them define you. Regret your actions, but move beyond them.” Sabine says.

 

“Easier said than done.” Ben says.

 

“You’re a Solo. If anyone can beat the odds, it’s you.” Sabine says. Ben laughs.

 

“I’ll do my best.” Ben says.


	19. Chapter 19

Inside the Ghost, Kira emerges from her cabin, now wearing her new armor. She has added a white, hooded cape, and a dark blue tabard, allowing her Mandalorian armor to also have a Jedi influence. She makes her way to the common room of the freighter, where Ezra is seated at the table. Ezra stands up as Kira enters the room.

 

“Wow. Looks nice.” Ezra says.

 

“Thanks.” Kira says.

 

“That armor’s pretty tame for Sabine. The only paint is the starbirds on the shoulders.” Ezra says.

 

“Sabine did say that I could customize the armor however I wanted to. Honestly, I like it just the way it is.” Kira says.

 

“Even when you were little, you always liked to wear white and blue, so those colors are definitely you.” Ezra says.

 

“Indeed.” Ahsoka says, as she enters the room.

 

“Ahsoka!” Kira says. She runs to embrace the aged togruta.

 

“Good to see you, too. I’m sorry we haven’t seen much of each other the last few days.” Ahsoka says.

 

“It’s alright. I’ve been busy, and I guess you have too.” Kira says.

 

“Yes, running an intelligence network is a great deal of work. Still, work should come second to family.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Some people don’t seem to realize that.” Kira says, casting a sideways glance toward her father.

 

“Is your father being a pain in the ass again?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“He’s doing better.” Kira answers.

 

“I hear that he hasn’t been giving you or Ben much free time.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Not really.” Kira says.

 

“We’ll have to do something about that, won’t we? By the way, I see you found the additional pieces I added.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I thought that cape looked familiar.” Ezra says.

 

“It’s actually new, just modelled after the one I used to wear.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I like it. Thank you.” Kira says.

 

“I’m not done yet. There’s one more piece.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What is it?” Kira asks.

 

“I...picked up something for you.” Ahsoka says. She reaches into her cloak, and retrieves the lightwhip she took from her fight with Vastia. Kira and Ezra both recognize the darksider’s weapon immediately. Ezra gets out of his seat, and approaches. Ahsoka briefly looks at Ezra, then, offers the weapon to Kira, who hesitantly accepts it.

 

“Thank you, but I have no idea how to use this.” Kira says.

 

“I think I’ll be holding on to that.” Ezra says, as he takes the lightwhip out of his daughter’s hand. The lightwhip suddenly floats out of Ezra’s hands, smacks him on the head, then floats back to Kira.

 

“No, you won’t. It’s hers.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Kira already has a double bladed lightsaber, which can also be used as a blaster. She also has two Mandalorian vambraces. That should be good enough for her. She doesn’t need to learn how to use some glorified sex toy made by a deluded psychopath.” Ezra says.

 

“Glorified sex toy? Are you kidding me? It’s just a whip!” Kira says.

 

“Just a whip, huh? Well, let me tell you some stories about what people do with whips.” Ezra says.

 

“Ezra. I don’t think she really needs to know that. Honestly, it’s a conversation I have no interest in hearing anyway. Kira’s getting the lightwhip, and that’s that.” Ahsoka says. Ezra stands in silence for a moment, considering Ahsoka’s words.

 

“Okay. fine. She can keep it.” Ezra says.

 

“Kira needs whatever she can get. Besides, she seems pleased with it.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I am. It’s just...how will I use this and my lightsaber?” Kira asks.

 

“Push the blue button on the left vambrace.” Ahsoka answers. Kira pushes the button, and two hooks emerge from inside the vambrace.

 

“A wrist mount for a bladed weapon. Isn’t that overkill?” Ezra asks. Ahsoka laughs.

 

“Overkill? You’ve met Sabine, right?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Point taken.” Ezra says.

 

“The left wrist is the perfect place for her lightwhip. Sabine originally was going to give her a vibrodagger, but we both decided that this would be...poetic justice. Kira now has the weapon of the woman who killed her mother. Perhaps she’ll even kill her with it.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Kira is not fighting Vastia! I won’t allow it!” Ezra says.

 

“Actually, she will. I have foreseen it.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Kira’s not ready.” Ezra says.

 

“She will be.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Thanks to Vastia, Kira ended up mindwiped and spent thirteen years thinking she was a Jakku girl named Rey. I don’t want my daughter anywhere near that psycho bitch. If anyone is fighting Vastia, it’ll be me.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re afraid for her.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You’re damn right I am! I lost her mother! I don’t want to lose her too!” Ezra says.

 

“It will happen, Ezra. We can’t stop it. All we can do is prepare her. According to the old ways, Kira has already completed three of the trials to knighthood. Perhaps confronting Vastia will be another trial for her.” Ahsoka says.

 

 _She only needs to pass the trials of skill and insight. However, we’ve already decided that she’s not going to be a Jedi anymore. That being said, maybe passing the five trials should have some meaning in our new order._ Ezra thinks.

 

“She’s not going to be a Jedi though.” Ezra says.

 

“The new order you are creating could keep the best parts of the Jedi Order.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Such as the trials of knighthood, or something similar.” Ezra says.

 

“Exactly.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Something to think about.” Ezra says.

 

“Indeed. Does your new order have a name yet?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I’m leaning toward Jedi-Bendu. It’ll honor the good things about the Jedi Order, while also embracing the fact that its members will study the force as a whole, and not just one side of it.” Ezra answers.

 

“Good. Straight to the point. Nothing too pretentious. I suppose you could still be called Jedi for short.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I expect that most people will continue to call us Jedi out of habit or tradition.” Kira says.

 

“Very likely.” Ezra says. He is suddenly wrapped in a grappling line, and falls to the floor. As Ezra looks to the ceiling, Sabine appears, standing over Ezra with a smile on her face.

 

“Not bad for a pretty bracelet, huh?” Sabine asks.

 

“I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass.” Ezra says. He uses the force to free himself, then, slowly stands up. He notices that Ben is now in the room, standing behind Sabine.

 

“A little slow getting up. You’re not getting old on me, are you?” Sabine asks.

 

“Maybe a little.” Ezra says. Sabine laughs, then looks at Kira.

 

“Good. I see you’ve got everything on. Ready to learn how to use it?” Sabine asks.

 

“Yeah. One question, though. What about this?” Kira asks, holding up her left arm, and pointing to the now wrist mounted lightwhip.

 

“I’ll help you with that. I’m not an expert with a lightwhip, but I’m the only one here who knows how to use one.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You gave her Vastia’s lightwhip.” Ben says.

 

“Yes, I did. Stumpy doesn’t need it anymore.” Ahsoka says. Everyone laughs.

 

“Stumpy?” Ben asks.

 

“Well, I did cut her arm off.” Sabine answers.

 

“That you did.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Stumpy, huh? I’ll have to remember that the next time I see her.” Kira says.

 

“I wouldn’t go calling her that to her face.” Ben says.

 

“So what if I do?” Kira asks.

 

“Vastia is probably the most unstable person I’ve ever met. No telling what she’ll do if you provoke her.” Ezra answers.

 

“I agree. I’ve seen her drink blood. Many times. It seems to...arouse her.” Ben says.

 

“Ewww.” Kira says.

 

“She also eats most of her kills.” Ben says.

 

“Are you fracking kidding me?” Sabine asks.

 

“She eats...people? That’s disgusting!” Kira says.

 

“Thank you, Ben. That’s a...very fascinating story. Let’s just all agree that the bitch needs to die. Let’s also keep the disturbing facts to ourselves.” Ezra says.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Ben says.

 

“Alright, then. I’m going to leave before things get weird.” Ezra says.

 

“Aren’t things already weird?” Sabine asks.

 

“Okay. Weirder. Kira, Ben, why don’t you two stick with Sabine and Ahsoka for a while? This’ll be a good opportunity to learn new things.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re right.” Ben says.

 

“So, Ben. What do you think?” Kira asks.

 

“You look...amazing. Like some kind of warrior goddess.” Ben answers. Kira smiles, and takes Ben’s hands.

 

“Warrior goddess, huh? I think I like the sound of that.” Kira says. She leans toward Ben to kiss him.

 

“Alright, you two. Break it up.” Ezra says.

 

“Kriff, Ezra! Why don’t you give these two a break for once?” Sabine asks.

 

“They have work to do.” Ezra answers.

 

“Not all the time. Let them live a little. In fact, Kira, Ben. My ship, 1900. I’ll have nice dinner made for you.” Sabine says.

 

“They don’t have time for that.” Ezra says.

 

“They do if I say they do.” Sabine says.

 

“I’m their master. It’s my job to decide what’s best for them. So, I decide when they train, and when they don’t.” Ezra says.

 

“I’m the Empress of Mandalore, and I’m pulling rank. So, these kids get the night off, and they’re going to have a nice, quiet dinner on my ship.” Sabine says.

 

 _Sabine does have a point. I am too hard on them. Will a few hours off really hurt them?_ Ezra thinks.

 

“Kira. Ben. Training ends three hours early today. You’ll have the rest of the night off.” Ezra says.

 

“Thank you.” Ben says.

 

“Thank you, daddy.” Kira says.

 

“Don’t forget your meditation at 0900. At least two hours.” Ezra says.

 

“We remember.” Kira says.

 

“Good. I’ll see you later.” Ezra says. He embraces Kira, then leaves.

 

“Okay, Kira. Let’s head outside. I’ll start teaching you how to use the vambraces. I’ll also show you a few other things.” Sabine says.

 

“Like what?” Kira asks.

 

“Jedi fight too clean. That code of honor stuff is all well and good, but if your enemy has no honor, then sometimes, the rules have to go out the window.” Sabine answers.

 

“Agreed. If you find yourself in an unfair fight, then, resort to any means necessary to achieve victory. Only, don’t lose yourself in the process.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Any means necessary? I know there are other abilities I haven’t been taught yet.” Kira says.

 

“True, and you will learn them in time. However, Sabine has some things to teach you first.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Of course.” Kira says.

 

“You need to learn to fight dirty. Punch your opponent. Kick them. Throw dirt in their face. Barbeque the bitch! Just...win. Do you understand me?” Sabine asks.

 

“I think so.” Kira answers.

 

“Good. Then, let’s get to it.” Sabine says.


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours later, Ezra, Ahsoka, Leia, Hera, and Lando are gathered with a large group of resistance soldiers, observing as several x-wings and shuttles land.

 

“Where’s Kira and Ben? I figured they’d want to be here to greet our new arrivals.” Hera says.

 

“They’re in meditation right now.” Ezra says.

 

“Do you even allow those kids to have any free time?” Lando asks.

 

“Lando…” Ezra says. Ahsoka puts a hand on his shoulder, and he stops speaking.

 

“There are more important things to worry about right now, Lando.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“I agree with Ahsoka on this one. I trust Ezra’s judgement. He’ll train Kira and Ben however he needs to in order to make them the best they can be.” Leia says.

 

“Can we really place the fate of the galaxy on the shoulders of two young people? I mean, they’re just kids!” Lando says.

 

“They may be just kids, but they’re important to the future.” Ezra says. 

 

“Do not underestimate the force. How well Kira and Ben are trained may very well determine whether we win or lose this war.” Ahsoka says.

 

_ Nice going with the melodrama, Ahsoka. Thanks for cheering us all up. _ Hera thinks. 

 

“Lando doesn’t really believe in the force. He sees it as nothing more than a power that people use to give themselves better luck. Whereas I have been friends with a Jedi for almost thirty years and I think I have come to understand it. If Ezra says that Kira and Ben are important to the future, then I believe him.” Qi’ra says, as she appears and joins the others.

 

“Where have you been? I tried to reach you on the comlink!” Lando says.

 

“Out for my morning walk, and I didn’t want to be disturbed, so I left my comlink in my quarters.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I was about to send security to look for you.” Lando says.

 

“I’m alright, Lando. You can relax. I knew what time our guests would be landing. I may be getting old, but I can still read a chronometer.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Okay. Just...keep your comlink with you from now on. We need to be able to reach you if something happens.” Lando says.

 

“I agree with Lando on this one. What if we were under attack, or you were injured?” Leia asks.

 

“Alright. I get your point. I’ll keep in contact from now on.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Thank you.” Lando says.

  
  
  
  


The incoming ships all complete their landing.

 

“I know those hull markings. Rogue Squadron. Wedge is the other cell leader, isn’t he?” Ezra asks.

 

“That’s right. Wedge and his group have been operating in the core for the past seven years. He contacted me after the Empire hit his base a few days ago, and I told him to bring his survivors here.” Leia answers.

 

“Good. We could use the help.” Hera says.

 

“With the Mandalorians, and now Wedge’s forces joining us, our chances are looking a lot better.” Leia says.

 

“Feels weird doesn’t it.” Ezra says.

 

“What does?” Hera asks.

 

“Feeling like we have a chance of winning.” Ezra says.

 

“There’s always a chance, Ezra.” Leia says.

 

“I know. It’s just...I have a feeling that it’s going to be harder to win this war than we think it is.” Ezra says.

 

“It usually is, but we fight anyway. In this war, we win...or we die.” Leia says.

 

“We win. Whatever it takes.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Whatever it takes.” Ezra says.

  
  
  
  


The gathered rebels watch as pilots begin to emerge from the x-wings. Two men in orange flight suits approach Leia. They remove their helmets, revealing themselves to be General Wedge Antilles, leader of the core systems Resistance cell, and General Tycho Celchu, Wedge’s executive officer. The two men salute Leia, who responds with a salute of her own.

 

“Wedge. Tycho. I’m glad you made it.” Leia says.

 

“Thanks, Leia. It wasn’t easy getting here. The Empire found our base somehow, and we barely had time to evac. We managed to get away, but just by the skin of our teeth.” Wedge says.

 

“Isn’t that how Rogue Squadron usually works?” Leia asks.

 

“You know us so well.” Wedge answers.

 

“I thought you two were done flying.” Leia says.

 

“We had more ships than pilots, so we figured, why not hop into a couple of x-wings and help pick off enemy fighters so our ships could get away.” Tycho says.

 

“How many people did you lose?” Leia asks.

 

“Too many. Last headcount, there were only eight hundred and fifty nine survivors. I also lost all but one cruiser.” Wedge says.

 

“Do you have any wounded?” Leia asks.

 

“A few. Nothing too serious.” Wedge answers.

 

“That’s good to hear. We’ll get them taken care of.” Leia says.

 

“I understand we’re going to elect a chancellor.” Wedge says.

 

“That’s right. We need to get some kind of government going.” Leia says.

 

“You have my vote.” Wedge says.

 

“Thanks, Wedge, but I’m not running.” Leia says.

 

“What?” Wedge asks.

 

“I’m tired, Wedge. I’ve had enough. It’s time for someone else to take charge.” Leia answers.

 

“So, if you don’t want the job, who’s up for it?” Tycho asks.

 

“Minister Qi’ra, Admiral Larte, and Senator Kalim.” Leia answers.

 

“Wow. Qi’ra. Miara, and a centrist prick. I know who’s not getting my vote.” Wedge says.

 

“That centrist prick could be the next chancellor.” Leia says.

 

“I’d rather have Hondo Ohnaka in charge.” Wedge says. Leia laughs.

 

“I think I would too.” Leia says.

  
  
  
  


As Leia and Wedge speak, someone else approaches. A white haired woman in her mid fifties. Other than her hair color, she looks very similar to Leia. This is Winter Celchu, Tycho’s wife. She approaches Leia, and bows respectfully. The two women then embrace each other.

 

“Winter.” Leia says.

 

“Your highness.” Winter says. 

 

“We’re sisters, Winter. There’s no need for titles.” Leia says.

 

“I know, your highness.” Winter says.

 

“You do that on purpose. I know you too well.” Leia says. Winter smiles.

 

“Maybe so.” Winter says. Leia chuckles.

 

“It’s so good to see you. It’s been too long. I was worried when you didn’t respond to my distress signal.” Leia says.

 

“I was on an undercover mission. I couldn’t risk contacting you.” Winter says.

 

“I understand.” Leia says.

 

“I heard the reports about what happened. Starkiller. Crait. Lothal.” Winter says.

 

“So many losses. It’s...been rough.” Leia says.

 

“You endure it. You always have.” Winter says.

 

“I know. Still, when does it get to be too much?” Leia asks.

 

“I...don’t know. If I may be so bold, you should be grateful.” Winter says.

 

“Grateful?” Leia asks.

 

“When most of us lose people, we don’t get them back.” Winter answers.

 

“No, we don’t.” Leia says.

 

“So, I heard you captured Ben.” Winter says.

 

“He surrendered. Then, he helped us get off Lothal.” Leia says.

 

“So, he’s...himself again.” Winter says.

 

“Yes, he is.” Leia says.

 

“Good. I’m happy for you, Leia.” Winter says.

 

“Thank you.” Leia says.

 

“I remember holding that boy in my arms.” Winter says.

 

“I don’t think he’ll fit now.” Leia says. Winter chuckles.

 

“I don’t think so either.” Winter says.

 

“It’s good to see you, Winter. We can talk more later. I’m sure Ahsoka’s ready for your report.” Leia says.

 

“Of course.” Winter says. She approaches Ahsoka, and the two nod to each other.

 

“Snow.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Fulcrum.” Winter says.

 

“I’m glad to see you made it out safely, Winter. Your mission to Korriban wasn’t an easy one.” Ahsoka says.

 

“No, it wasn’t, but it had to be done. I have the data you asked for.” Winter says. She retrieves a disk from her jacket, and hands it to Ahsoka.

 

“Did you see them?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yes, I did. Five stations confirmed. One of them is almost operational.” Winter answers.

 

“How long?” Leia asks.

 

“We have three to seven days.” Winter answers.

 

“We’re going to have to move up our timetable, then.” Ahsoka says.

 

“How? The only way we would be able to isolate one of the battle stations is to lure it to us...deliberately. I...don’t think I can accept another innocent world falling to one of those monstrosities.” Winter says.

 

“Not an innocent world. An Imperial one. We could launch an offensive against an Imperial world, and wait for a Death Star to be sent. We would then use whatever means necessary to destroy that Death Star.” Ahsoka says.

 

“We could repeat the process until all of them are destroyed.” Wedge says.

 

“It will only work once or twice. The Emperor will alter his tactics eventually.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Are you certain the alliance council will approve such a plan?” Winter asks.

 

“They have to. The Death Stars must be dealt with.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Agreed. By the way, how many of our agents are here? We’re both here, along with Starbird and Outcast. Four of us in the same place. That’s against protocol.” Winter says.

 

“I made the rules, remember. Besides, Kyle’s inactive. By his own request. Honestly, he’s safer here, and so are you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Fair enough.” Winter says.

 

“Now that all of our allies are here, I think it’s time to assemble the council, and elect a chancellor.” Leia says.

 

“I think we should let these people get settled first. Maybe hold off on that meeting until this afternoon, let’s say...1600, after the intel briefing?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Agreed. Lando, let’s get these people assigned to quarters, then, see about any repairs their ships need.” Leia says.

 

“I’ll get right on it.” Lando says.


	21. Chapter 21

Later that day, in the conference room of the Resistance base, Ezra, Kira, Ahsoka, Qi’ra, Sabine, Hera, Leia, Lando, Miara Larte, Wedge, Senator Kalim, Senator Garrath, and a gray furred wookiee are seated at the table. C3PO is also present, standing behind the wookiee. Leia, who is at the head of the table, stands up.

 

“Now that all of our representatives are here, we can proceed with the next step. It’s time to elect a chancellor, who will then appoint a supreme commander for our forces. We have...three declared candidates for chancellor- Minister Qi’ra, Admiral Larte, and Senator Kalim. Is there anyone else that wishes to run for the position or nominate someone?” Leia asks.

 

The gray furred wookiee stands up, and utters a series of growls.

 

“Ambassador Ferrar has indicated that he nominates General Leia.” C3PO says.

 

“Thank you, ambassador, but I decline. It’s time for someone else to lead.” Leia says. Ferrar sits down, and Ezra stands up.

 

“I nominate...Empress Sabine Wren of Mandalore.” Ezra says.

 

_ Sabine’s the best choice. She’s the leader this new alliance needs. _ Ezra thinks.

 

**“I agree with you, but she’ll turn it down.”** The disembodied voice of Kanan Jarrus says. 

 

_ I know. _ Ezra thinks. Sabine stands up.

 

“Thank you, General Bridger, but I think someone else should take on this responsibility.” Sabine says. She takes her seat, and no one else stands up. Eventually, Leia stands up.

 

“It seems we have no other candidates, so it’s time for us to vote. The candidate with the most votes will be sworn in immediately, and they will serve as chancellor until the conclusion of our current war with the Empire. After that, there will be a proper election, where all citizens get a vote.” Leia says.

 

“So, it’s just the people in this room voting.” Wedge says.

 

“That’s right. We need a chancellor who can establish a provisional government and appoint military leaders. This needs to be done as soon as possible. General Calrissian, General Tano, and myself are all in agreement that this is the best course for us.” Leia says.

 

“Works for me. So, how do we do this?” Wedge asks.

 

“You each cast your vote on the datapad in front of you. Once everyone is done, I’ll call two officers in here, and they’ll take those datapads away to count the votes. Anyone have anymore questions? If not, let’s get to it.” Leia says. She takes her seat.

  
  
  
  


Everyone on the council casts their vote. The datapads are taken away, and the votes are counted. Several minutes later, the officers return, and hand a datapad to Leia. She reads over it for a moment, and seems to be satisfied with the results.

 

“The votes have been confirmed. We have our new chancellor. In third place, with one vote, is...Senator Kalim.” Leia says.

 

“Thank the force.” Kira whispers. Ezra, who is seated next to his daughter, looks at her, and smiles.

 

_ Yeah, thank the force. If that ass became chancellor, he’d have a coup on his hands. I’d be leading it. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“In second place, with five votes, is...Admiral Larte. Finally, with seven votes, our new chancellor...Minister Qi’ra.” Leia says. Everyone applauds. Qi’ra stands up.

 

“Thank you, everyone.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Congratulations, minister. General Tano has written a brief oath of office, which she will administer. Would the two of you please come to the podium?” Leia asks.

 

Qi’ra and Ahsoka stand up, then head to the podium at the head of the table. Leia steps aside as Qi’ra and Ahsoka take their places.

 

“Minister, if you will, please raise your right hand, and repeat after me.” Ahsoka says. Qi’ra does as asked.

 

“Of course.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of the Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of the Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the laws of the Galactic Alliance.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the laws of the Galactic Alliance.” Qi’ra says. 

 

“Congratulations, Chancellor.” Ahsoka says. She shakes hands with Qi’ra.

 

“Thank you, general.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Members of the council, may I present...Chancellor Qi’ra.” Ahsoka says. Everyone in the room applauds, except for Ahsoka, who quietly steps aside. Qi’ra steps toward the head of the table, and faces toward the rest of the council.

 

“To those of you who voted for me, I thank you. To those of you who did not, I hope that I can earn your faith in time. I did not expect this honor, nor did I actively seek it, but I have been entrusted with it, and I will do my best to carry out my duties.” Qi’ra says. Everyone applauds.

 

_ I know she didn’t really want this, but she puts duty first. Admirable. I’ll help her in any way I can. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“My first act as chancellor will be to appoint a supreme commander for our armed forces. I would ask General Organa to stay on in this capacity, but she has already stated that she will not. The general has in fact chosen to retire from all military duties effective upon the appointment of her successor. She will remain a member of this council, but only in a civilian capacity, and will henceforth use her Alderaanian title of princess. Princess Leia, I thank you for your years of diligent service.” Qi’ra says. Everyone applauds.

 

_ Did we make the right choice here? I’ve known Qi’ra for almost thirty years, but she’s never really had much ambition for politics. She’s more of a business leader. Is she ready to lead this alliance? _ Ezra thinks.

 

**“We shall see.”** Kanan says.

 

“For the position of supreme commander, I hereby nominate...General Ezra Bridger.” Qi’ra says. Everyone applauds except for Kalim and Garrath.

 

_ What the frack? Me? _ Ezra thinks.

 

**“Most of them seem to support the idea, Ezra.”** Kanan says. Kalim stands up.

 

“Madam Chancellor, if I may speak.” Kalim says.

 

“You may.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Although I do concede that I lost the election, I must protest the appointment of this...man to a position of such responsibility.” Kalim says.

 

“Your objection is noted, Senator Kalim. However, regardless of your opinion, General Bridger is my choice. This council will vote to confirm his appointment, and we will all accept the results of that vote.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Madam Chancellor! Surely there is someone…” Kalim says. He doesn’t get to finish as Qi’ra raises her hand.

 

“Senator, my decision is made. As chancellor, this is my right. This council has elected me to do this job, and I will do it. I ask that you drop this matter. Do not make my first day on the job include an executive order suspending you from this council.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Kalim says.

 

“Yes, she would.” Ezra says.

 

“Now, see here you…” Kalim says. He stops when Ahsoka points her staff at him.

 

“I would sit down if I were you, senator. It would be unfortunate if you were to mysteriously lose your voice again.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Damn Jedi witch! If this were the Empire, you would be arrested by the Inquisition and thrown into a cage where you belong!” Kalim shouts. Kira puts a hand on her lightsaber, and starts to stand up, but Ezra’s firm hand on her shoulder convinces her to stay in her seat.

 

“Enough!” Qi’ra shouts. The room comes to complete silence, and everyone stares at Qi’ra in disbelief.

 

_ Damn. That’s what she sounds like pissed off? That’s pretty scary. _ Kira thinks.

 

_ Wow. He actually pissed off Qi’ra. Really pissed her off. That angry voice of hers has always been a little...sinister. She must have picked that up during her days running Crimson Dawn. Had to keep the thugs in line, I guess. _ Ezra thinks. Qi’ra stands in silence for a moment, and calms down.

 

“Senator, your outburst could be considered treason. Apologize to General Tano right now, or I will have you arrested.” Qi’ra says. Kalim sits in silence for several seconds.

 

“General, I...apologize.” Kalim says.

 

“Apology accepted.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Now that that is settled, let us vote to confirm the appointment of General Bridger as our supreme commander. As chancellor, I will not vote unless there is need of a tiebreaker. Now, let us proceed. All those in favor of General Bridger, please raise your hand.” Qi’ra says. Everyone raises their hand except for Qi’ra, Kalim, and Garrath.

 

“You’re all fools! This man’s a criminal!” Kalim says.

 

“This is your final warning, senator. One more outburst in a council meeting, and I will have you arrested for disorderly conduct. The vote...is ten to two. Congratulations, General Bridger. You are now our supreme commander. If there are no objections, then, this council is adjourned until 0800 tomorrow.” Qi’ra says. 

 

The council members stand up, and begin to leave the room. Eventually, only Ezra, Kira, Leia, and Qi’ra remain. Kira approaches Qi’ra.

 

“Congratulations, chancellor.” Kira says. Qi’ra embraces her briefly.

 

“Thank you, dear. I’m still your Aunt Qi’ra aren’t I?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Always.” Kira says.

 

“So, are you going to do anything about Senator Asshole?” Ezra asks.

 

“I think I’ll just burn him alive.” Qi’ra says. Everyone laughs.

 

“What he said about Ahsoka was uncalled for.” Kira says.

 

“Yes, it was. I noticed you were about to get out of your seat. Probably to confront him in some fashion.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Daddy stopped me.” Kira says.

 

“He was right to. The council is no place for fighting.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Kira says.

 

“I understand why you wanted to do it. That instinct to attack those that wrong you. I had it when I was your age. Probably even worse. Most people that crossed me back then ended up dead. Eventually, I learned a different approach. I suggest you do the same. It will make things easier for you.” Qi’ra says.

 

“What must I do?” Kira asks.

 

“Do not let yourself be so hurt by the words or actions of others. Yes, you can feel outraged, but keep you emotions in check. Sometimes they can be a liability.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“I’ll work on it.” Kira says.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. That’s all I ask.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I’ve been doing some thinking...about Senator Kalim.” Ezra says.

 

“Have you now? What conclusion have you reached?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“He was elected to serve in the Republic Senate. As far as I know, the Republic no longer exists. The people of the Alliance didn’t elect him, and his world is actually Imperial territory now. He has no military duties. He’s just...dead weight pretty much. So, why is he still on the council?” Ezra asks.

 

“That’s a good question actually. Leia, you’re the one who put him on the council.” Qi’ra says.

 

“That’s right. I did it to placate him. He had credits we needed. He also promised me a thousand combat droids.” Leia says.

 

“Did you ever get the droids?” Ezra asks.

 

“No. He said they were on his world, and we would have to go get them ourselves.” Leia answers.

 

“Convenient. Did he give you the credits he promised?” Ezra asks.

 

“Half of what he promised.” Leia answers.

 

“Sounds like we have a con man on our hands.” Kira says.

 

“Sabine’s actually having him investigated. Off the record of course.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You think he could be a spy?” Leia asks.

 

“Anything is possible. He doesn’t exactly act like he’s on our side.” Ezra answers.

 

“True. Regardless of whether he is a spy or not, we should explore the possibility of at the very least voting him off of the council.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I’ll vote for that right now.” Kira says.

 

“Same here.” Ezra says.

 

“Alright, then. I’ll make a motion at the next meeting. In the meantime, I think we should turn our attention to something more pleasant. Leia’s retirement party.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I don’t need a party, Qi’ra.” Leia says.

 

“Nonsense. After everything you’ve done, you deserve it.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I agree. It’ll be a good distraction for everyone. A break from all the fighting.” Kira says.

 

“You’re talking like you’re going to be there.” Ezra says.

 

“She will be. Officer’s lounge. 1800 tomorrow.” Qi’ra says.

 

“That’s during evening meditation.” Ezra says.

 

“She can skip it.” Qi’ra says.

 

“She’s already skipping tonight’s session for some fancy dinner that Sabine’s come up with.” Ezra says.

 

“Oh, really? This is the first I’ve heard of it.” Qi’ra says.

 

“The dinner...is for two.” Leia says.

 

“She told you?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yeah, she did. I have to help that boy pick out some decent clothes.” Leia answers.

 

“Kira...and Ben?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“That’s right. Sabine’s arranged a fancy dinner on her ship for 1900 tonight.” Ezra answers.

 

“How did Ben get cleared to leave the base?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Actually, he won’t be leaving the base. I’m talking about Sabine’s personal ship, in the hangar. Not the Star Destroyer in orbit.” Ezra answers.

 

“Oh. I see. That’s perfectly alright then. Tell me, Kira, what made the old slavedriver decide to allow you to go on a date?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“I was…persuaded to let the kids leave training early today.” Ezra says.

 

“Good. You’re working them too hard, Ezra. Let them live a little.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Oh, not you too.” Ezra says.

 

“Don’t force me to make this an order.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Ezra says.

 

“Of course I would, Master Bridger. I happen to be rather fond of those two young ones under your watch. So, your chancellor hereby formally commands you that you are to allow Kira Bridger and Ben Solo to attend Leia’s retirement party tomorrow.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Ezra says. Qi’ra chuckles and shakes her head.

 

“Of course, I’m joking about the whole command thing, but, please, let them go to the party. Ben should be there for his mother, and it’s not fair to Kira if she’s left out.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You’ve already won this debate. They can both go.” Ezra says.

 

“Thank you. Now, Ezra, you have some work to do. You need to appoint officers to help you run things. Personally, I think you should keep Lando as base commander. He built this place with his own money, and he knows it better than anyone.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I was thinking the same thing. I’ll make my picks, and assemble the officers first thing in the morning.” Ezra says.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll let you get to it.” Qi’ra says.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Ezra is in the briefing room of the Alliance base. He is standing behind a podium, addressing a large group of officers.

 

“Thank you for coming, everyone. By now, you’ve all been made aware that our new chancellor has chosen me to serve as supreme commander for all Alliance forces. I’ve called this meeting to announce my choices for leadership positions, as well as the appointment of a new officer to our ranks. This person has already done so much for us, and most of you know her well. Kira Bridger, please stand up.” Ezra says. Kira stands up, and everyone applauds.

 

_ They love her. _ Ezra thinks.

 

**“Of course they do. She’s a hero to them.”** The disembodied voice of Kanan Jarrus says.

 

“Kira Bridger, you have served the Resistance well. Your actions on Crait allowed General Organa and her surviving forces to escape their enemy. Your actions on Lothal also allowed their escape, as well as my own. The chancellor and I are in complete agreement that you deserve some sort of reward for this. So, effective immediately, you are commissioned with the rank of...commander.” Ezra says. Everyone applauds, and Kira seems completely shocked by her father’s announcement.

 

_ He...made me a commander? Am I going to be in charge of something? _ Kira thinks. 

 

“Congratulations, Commander Bridger. Now, onto our next order of business. Resistance forces will be integrated with Mandalorian and Wookiee forces, forming a united military structure, which will be organized into three divisions. Fleet, army, and starfighters. Each division will have its own commander, who will report directly to me.” Ezra says.

 

“What about intelligence and security? Shouldn’t they be part of this too?”  Poe Dameron asks.

 

“The director of Alliance Intelligence reports to the council. Same with the Chief of Alliance Security. Those divisions have nothing to do with me.” Ezra says.

 

“Understood, general.” Poe says.

 

“Now, I’m going to announce my choice for Admiral of the Fleet. Admiral Miara Larte is already serving in this position for all Resistance forces, and will now do so for the entire Alliance. Congratulations, admiral.” Ezra says. Miara Larte stands up, and everyone applauds.

 

_ The obvious choice to command the fleet. Admiral Kryze is a capable fleet commander for Mandalore, but he doesn’t have Miara’s experience. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Right now, our starfighter forces are...quite frankly, a mess. Colonel Gavin Darklighter commands the squadrons of this base. General Tycho Celchu commands the squadrons from the core systems. The Mandalorians have their own commanders, and so do the Wookiees. In order to function efficiently, all of these forces need to be under one commander, which will be...General Wedge Antilles.” Ezra says. Wedge stands up, and everyone applauds.

 

_ The only choice. Wedge is the best fighter pilot we have. He’ll get everyone on the same page.  _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Congratulations, general. Finally, we come to General of the Army. General Organa has effectively held this position for the Resistance since its formation, but she is retiring, so we need someone else to take over. The officer who will command all alliance ground forces will be...General Hera Syndulla.” Ezra says. Hera stands up, and everyone applauds.

 

_This took some doing, but Hera finally agreed, on the condition that she gets to choose who replaces her as captain of the Ghost. The Ghost won’t be the same without Hera at the helm, but the Alliance needs her more right now._ _Besides, our ship will be in good hands._ Ezra thinks.

 

“Congratulations, general. Alright, everyone. That concludes our business here. Except for Commander Bridger, you’re all dismissed.” Ezra says. 

  
  
  
  


Everyone leaves the briefing room, except for Ezra and Kira. Ezra steps away from the podium, and sits next to his daughter.

 

“I’m proud of you, Kira. I may be a little hard on you sometimes, but that’s just because I care, and I want you to be the best you can be.” Ezra says.

 

“It’s okay. You’re doing what you think is best. I was always hoping for some sort of rank, but I wasn’t expecting commander. That was a big shock to me. I was figuring on being made a sergeant or lieutenant.” Kira says.

 

“The captain of the Ghost needs a higher rank than lieutenant.” Ezra says.

 

“Captain of the… Captain of the Ghost? Me?” Kira asks, disbelieving what she has just heard.

 

“That’s right. Hera’s going to be too busy to pilot the Ghost, so she chose you to take her place. I agree with her. You’re ready for this. You’re one of the best pilots we have. We don’t have any missions for the Ghost at the moment, so you’ve got time to get a crew together. You should get with Hera and talk to her about it.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ll do that.” Kira says.

 

“There is one thing. Jacen can’t be on your crew. At least, not for now. Qi’ra had him put back in the brig until his hearing in two days.” Ezra says.

 

“Didn’t he just get out of the brig?” Kira asks.

 

“Yeah, but Jacen struck a superior officer in that bar fight. Leia turned him loose because she didn’t really want to deal with him, but Qi’ra won’t put up with that kind of behavior. I wouldn’t be surprised if she made him stay in that cell for a week or two.” Ezra answers.

 

“She’d do that?” Kira asks. 

 

“She’ll do whatever she has to do to make sure things run smoothly. If this were thirty years ago, she’d probably have Jacen whipped, then shipped off to the spice mines of Kessel for causing so much trouble.” Ezra answers.

 

“That just doesn’t seem like something Qi’ra would do. She’s always been so...nice.” Kira says.

 

“Qi’ra used to be pretty brutal when she was young, so shipping someone off to Kessel was being nice by her standards. Anyone that crossed her usually ended up dead.” Ezra says.

 

“Wow. She sounds like she was a completely different person back then. I don’t think I’d get along with her too well if she was still like that.” Kira says.

 

“Qi’ra did what she thought she had to do to survive. Besides, that was thirty years ago. That’s not who she is anymore.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re right. People do change. She’s always been nice to me.” Kira says.

 

“She was a good friend to me and your mother as well. She’s close to Hera too, so this whole Jacen situation isn’t easy for her, but Qi’ra’s going to be fair, and do what’s best for everyone. If that means Jacen has to spend a couple of weeks in a cell, then that’s what’ll happen.” Ezra says.

 

“It seems a little harsh to me. Maybe Qi’ra and Grandma Hera can work something out.” Kira says.

 

“Jacen is grown man, and is way too old for his mother to bail him out. Besides, he brought this on himself.” Ezra says.

 

“He has been a bit of an ass hasn’t he?” Kira asks.

 

“Yeah. It’s mostly my fault. Since Kanan’s a force ghost and not around that much, I’ve pretty much been Jacen’s honorary father since I came back from the Unknown Regions. The whole crew helped raise him, but he always looked up to me more than anyone else. He pretty much goes along with whatever I do. Also, Zeb’s death really hurt him. He was like me after that day. Nothing but hate, and a desire for vengeance. We both killed for money. Hell, we killed people for basically nothing. We were murderers. There’s really no way of dancing around that. I stopped doing it when you came back to me. You...gave me a reason to care again.” Ezra says, as he takes his daughter’s hand.

 

“You were in pain. Jacen still is. He needs us to be there for him. Instead of forcing him into the Resistance, we should have let him do what he wants and figure out his own way in life, with the hope that he remembers where his family is, and comes back to us.” Kira says.

 

“When did you get so wise?” Ezra asks.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe you did something right when you were training me?” Kira asks. Ezra chuckles as he embraces his daughter.

 

“Maybe a thing or two. By the way, I have some more news for you. It’s about Ben.” Ezra says.

 

“About Ben? What is it?” Kira asks.

 

“Qi’ra’s officially made her first controversial decision as chancellor. She’s given Ben a full pardon.” Ezra answers.

 

“She...pardoned him?” Kira asks.

 

“That’s right. I’ve been told to release him from Jedi custody immediately. He can go where he wants, and he doesn’t need an escort anymore. So, he might, theoretically, be available for a place on your crew. If you want him.” Ezra answers.

 

“Really?” Kira asks.

 

“Really.” Ezra answers. Kira excitedly embraces her father.

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Thank you, daddy!” Kira says.

 

“Don’t thank me. Thank your Aunt Qi’ra.” Ezra says.

 

“Oh, I will.” Kira says.

 

“I happen to agree with her, by the way. Ben’s more than paid his debt, and he’s proven himself to us.” Ezra says.

 

“So, are you going to commission him as an officer?” Kira asks.

 

“I’m considering it. Although, if you’re going to be his commander, then he should probably have a lower rank than you.” Ezra says.

 

“You could make him a major. That’s only one step down from commander.” Kira says.

 

“First day on the job, and you’re already telling me what ranks to give people?” Ezra asks.

 

“I’m going to need an executive officer to co-pilot and help me organize missions.” Kira answers. Ezra chuckles.

 

“That’s probably a good idea. Tell you what. Talk to Hera about it. See what she thinks. If she agrees with Ben being your XO, then, I’ll approve it. Just...be aware. This is going to piss off some people. A good number of our troops still see Ben as Kylo Ren. He’s going to have to earn their trust and respect.” Ezra says.

 

“So, he’s going to have to prove himself to every one of them?” Kira asks.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Ezra answers.

 

“Ben can do it. I believe in him.” Kira says.

 

“So do I.” Ezra says.

  
  
  
  


Several minutes later, Kira is in the common room of the Ghost. She is seated at the table with Hera.

 

“The Ghost needs a young pilot, who can act quickly in the face of danger and keep her crew alive. That’s why I agreed to take that job that Ezra offered me, because I knew we already had the right pilot for the Ghost. You.” Hera says.

 

“Thank you.” Kira says.

 

“Your father said he asked you to talk to me about crew for the Ghost.” Hera says.

 

“That’s right. I haven’t picked anybody yet, but I have a few in mind.” Kira says.

 

“You can have Chopper. He belongs with the Ghost.” Hera says.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want him with you?” Kira asks.

 

“I’m pretty much just an administrator now. Chopper will be bored to death working for me. So, consider him on loan to you.” Hera says.

 

“Thanks, grandma.” Kira says.

 

“You’re welcome, dear. Now, for the rest of your crew. Back in the day, we had a crew of six. I commanded the ship. Kanan was technically my XO, but I let him run ground missions, and I let him have the Spectre One callsign. Chopper handled maintenance. Zeb was the muscle. Sabine was our tech expert. Your father was…” Hera says.

 

“Ship’s comedian from what I gather.” Kira says. Hera chuckles.

 

“Sometimes, yeah. He was also our best infiltrator. He could do a pretty decent core world accent, so that came in handy when someone needed to impersonate an Imperial. When he was younger and smaller, he could sneak around places that the rest of us couldn’t.” Hera says.

 

“So, basically, each crewmember had their own unique talent, and the team used that talent to their advantage as much as possible. That’s why the original Spectres were so successful.” Kira says.

 

“That’s right. I see you’ve been studying history. You should probably find yourself an XO first. Then pick the rest of the crew after that.” Hera says.

 

“Ben Solo.” Kira says.

 

“Qi’ra did just pardon him, so I guess he could be assigned to the Ghost.” Hera says.

 

“I want Ben for my XO. I already talked to my father about it. He said he’ll make Ben a major and assign him as my second, but only if you agree to it.” Kira says.

 

“It’s your ship now, Kira, but I have to ask. Do you just want Ben as your second in command because you’re in a relationship with him?” Hera asks.

 

“No. Ben’s my choice because he has command experience and I believe he can do it.” Kira says.

 

“That’s actually a pretty good reason. In that case, you have my support.” Hera says.

 

“Thanks, grandma.” Kira says.

 

“There’s one more thing. Your callsign.” Hera says.

 

“I’ve been thinking about that. It would be a little weird for the Captain of the Ghost to be Spectre Twelve, wouldn’t it?” Kira asks.

 

“Yeah, it would be. I’ll leave it up to you, but I have a suggestion that I think suits you.” Hera answers.

 

“Of course. What do you suggest?” Kira asks.

 

“Phoenix One.” Hera says.

 

“Phoenix? The old squadron you led?” Kira asks.

 

“You know the story of the phoenix?” Hera asks.

 

“Yeah. A mythological creature who dies and is reborn.” Kira answers.

 

“I think it’s appropriate for you. For thirteen years, we thought you were dead. Then, one day, you came back to us. You...are our phoenix. Our symbol of rebirth.” Hera says. She embraces Kira.

 

“I...suppose so.” Kira says.

 

“I know so, sweetheart.” Hera says. She kisses Kira on the forehead.


	23. Interlude-You told me I would die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Ben gets a new job, and Kira's other master shows up...

After her meeting with Hera, Kira is with Ben outside of the Alliance base. The two are walking through a nearby wooded area, holding hands.

 

“So, what do you think? How does Major Solo sound to you?” Kira asks.

 

“Your father and Hera are actually in favor of me being your second in command?” Ben asks.

 

“Yeah. Looks that way.” Kira answers.

 

“How did you manage that?” Ben asks.

 

“I convinced them that you could do it, and that I believe in you.” Kira answers.

 

“I...don’t know what to say.” Ben says.

 

“How about you just say yes and take the job?” Kira asks.

 

“Yes. I’ll do it.” Ben answers. Kira smiles, then takes both of Ben’s hands.

 

“Thank you, Ben.” Kira says.

 

“So, I guess I’m Spectre Thirteen now.” Ben says.

 

“Actually, we’re retiring the Spectre codenames. I’ll be Phoenix One from now on. You’ll be Phoenix Two.” Kira says.

 

“Phoenix?” Ben asks.

 

“Hera’s idea. Everyone thought I was dead, but I came back, so in Hera’s eyes, I’m like a phoenix.” Kira answers.

 

“I guess we both are.” Ben says.

 

“I suppose so.” Kira says. The two lovers gaze into each other’s eyes for some time before they kiss passionately. As they slowly separate, they notice that they are no longer alone, as the glowing force ghost of Bastila Shan approaches them.

 

“Good. There you are.” Bastila says.

 

“Oh, frack! I’m late for my lesson! I’m sorry, Bastila.” Kira says.

 

“It’s quite alright. You’re only three minutes late. Honestly, you were having a rare moment of peace and quiet, so I can’t fault you for that.” Bastila says.

 

“I lost track of time. I didn’t mean to.” Kira says.

 

“As I said, it’s alright. Just...try to not be late every time.” Bastila says.

 

“I won’t.” Kira says.

 

“You’re late for a battle meditation lesson with Bastila Shan?” Ben asks.

 

“That’s right.” Kira answers.

 

“Damn. Sorry. Well, then I’ll leave you to it. See you later, Kira.” Ben says. He kisses Kira on the cheek, then turns to face toward the base. Kira slowly sits on the ground, and watches as Ben starts to walk away.

 

“Wait a moment.” Bastila says. Ben stops walking, and turns around to face Bastila, who says “Why don’t you have a seat next to Kira? It’s time you start learning this as well. If you are both to be equal, then you should possess the same knowledge.” 

 

“That makes sense.” Ben says.

 

“There will be...an incident in the future where battle meditation will be necessary for your very survival.” Bastila says.

 

“Really? What kind of incident?” Ben asks.

 

“Bastila doesn’t answer direct questions about the future. She’ll tell you that you’ll just have to face it when the time comes.” Kira says.

 

“That’s right. That’s one of the few rules I follow. I will not disclose future events, no matter how remote the possibility of their occurrence.” Bastila says.

 

“Possibility of occurrence?” Ben asks.

 

“It means she sees all possible futures.” Kira answers.

 

“Correct. Keep in mind that the future is not actually written yet. There are infinite possibilities. I can predict with some degree of accuracy what is most likely to happen, but this knowledge is not for you to possess. At least, not yet.” Bastila says.

 

“Speaking of predicting the future, I seem to remember you telling me that if I went to Lothal, I would die.” Ben says.

 

“Did I? I think you are mistaken. I told Kylo Ren he would die, and he did. You destroyed him, Ben Solo.” Bastila says.

 

“I couldn’t have done it without Kira.” Ben says.

 

“Give yourself some credit. It was you who made the choice to stop being Kylo Ren.” Bastila says.

 

“True.” Ben says.

 

“Good. Now that that’s settled, have a seat, young Solo.” Bastila says. Ben nods, then sits on the ground next to Kira.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with our villains...

On the Imperial command ship, Vastia is in her quarters. She is seated at a table, with a plate of food in front of her, and a glass of wine in her cybernetic right hand. Suddenly, her quiet moment is interrupted as the door chime sounds.

 

 _Who the hell is this? I’m off duty! Unless it’s urgent, whoever it is that dares to come to my chambers can expect a very agonizing death!_ Vastia thinks. 

 

“Who...is it?” Vastia asks.

 

“Admiral Tyron, Grand Inquisitor. It’s urgent.” Tyron says over the comlink.

 

 _Tyron? What could he want? Oh, frack it! I’ll let him in._ Vastia thinks.

 

“Very well, admiral. You may enter.” Vastia says. The door opens, and Admiral Tyron enters Vastia’s quarters. Vastia looks at the older man, but remains in her seat.

 

“Grand Inquisitor. I apologize for the interruption. You weren’t answering your comlink.” Tyron says.

 

 _No shit. I’m ignoring it on purpose. I’m still on medical leave for another twelve hours, and I want you and your crew of dumbasses to leave me alone._ Vastia thinks.

 

“That’s quite alright, admiral. I was just having a guest for dinner.” Vastia says. Tyron notices that no one else is in the room. Then, he realizes that Vastia is referring to the large platter of meat on the table in front of her.

 

“Of course you were. Let me guess, roasted Ewok?” Tyron asks.

 

“Trandoshan. When prepared just right, it is probably the best meat in the galaxy. Of course the blood is always my favorite. Would you like to try some?” Vastia asks, offering the admiral a cup of dark red liquid.

 

 _This demented woman expects me to drink blood? Unlike her, I understand what it’s like to be civilized._ Tyron thinks.

 

“Another time perhaps. The Emperor commands that you contact him immediately.” Tyron says.

 

“Thank you, admiral. You may go.” Vastia says.

 

“Yes, Grand Inquisitor.” Tyron says. He nods, then leaves the room.

 

Vastia approaches the small holotable in her room. She presses a button, and kneels on one knee. A hologram of a young man appears. He has dark hair, slicked back, and wears dark robes.

 

“Grand Inquisitor.” The hologram says.

 

 _The voice. Unmistakable. It’s him. The Emperor. He’s taken a new body._ Vastia thinks.

 

“My Emperor?” Vastia asks.

 

“Yes, Grand Inquisitor. As you can see, I have taken a new, younger form. Now, I want your report on what has happened with Mandalore.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, my lord. My mission to Mandalore...did not go as planned. The Empress refused to even consider an alliance with us, even after I threatened to attack the Resistance base and kill her husband. Ahsoka Tano’s presence further complicated things.” Vastia says.

 

“Ahsoka Tano was on Mandalore? Did you engage her?” Palpatine asks.

 

“I attempted to, but she was too strong. The Empress took my arm, and Tano fried me with force lightning. The only reason I’m not dead is because they let me go.” Vastia answers.

 

“Most unfortunate. Engaging Ahsoka Tano was foolish, as was provoking the wrath of Empress Wren. Now, Mandalore will not join us. Your failure has cost me dearly. Now, I will have to order Mandalore destroyed.” Palpatine says.

 

“Yes, my lord.” Vastia says.

 

“I am disappointed in your performance as leader of my forces, Grand Inquisitor.” Palpatine says.

 

“I understand. If you wish to remove me…” Vastia says.

 

“No. You will remain in your position, but do not fail me again.” Palpatine says.

 

“Thank you, my Emperor.” Vastia says.

 

“I have a new task for you. I want you to go to Kamino and oversee our research projects. Production of our clone units is falling behind schedule, and I want you there to help the director make sure those scientists complete their tasks in a timely manner.” Palpatine says.

 

 _Director Aphra is on Kamino? Good. I can speak with her about...other matters._ Vastia thinks.

 

"Understood.” Vastia says.

 

“How many ships did you lose to the Mandalorians?” Palpatine asks.

 

“22 destroyers, and nearly three thousand fighters, my lord.” Vastia answers.

 

“Very well. Take what remains of your battle group to Kamino. Those ships will provide additional security. I have foreseen that the rebels will attack soon. I want you to ensure that they fail. Now, go. Carry out my orders.” Palpatine says.

 

“At once, my Emperor.” Vastia says. The hologram of Palpatine vanishes.

 

 _That was unexpected. The Emperor was surprisingly merciful. Of course he can be patient when he chooses to be. After all, he tolerated Vader’s incompetence for over twenty years. Still, I shall make certain I do not fail him again. Failing him will also be failing Lord Umbra. Speaking of my master, I’ll be able to carry out her plans more quickly now that I’m going to Kamino._ Vastia thinks. She takes out her comlink, and activates it.

 

“Admiral, I have new orders from the Emperor.” Vastia says.

 

“What does our Emperor command?” Tyron asks over the comlink.

 

“We will not be going to Serenno for now. Our repairs will be delayed at least a day. We are to proceed to Kamino at once.” Vastia answers.

 

“Kamino? Less advanced repair facilities than the ones on Serenno, but we will manage.” Tyron says.

 

“The Emperor is concerned that the rebels may attack Kamino, and wants our battle group there as additional protection. I am also to assume oversight of all operations on Kamino, so you will effectively command the fleet in my absence.” Vastia says.

 

“I don’t believe the Prime Minister of Kamino will be pleased with your presence.” Tyron says.

 

“Do you think I really care what some alien thinks of me? I am of a higher station that he is, so the Prime Minister will do as I command, or he will be publicly executed.” Vastia says.

 

“If you intend to force the Kaminoans to obey you, then I suggest you be more strategic about it.” Tyron says.

 

“A very wise suggestion, admiral. Perhaps a series of random executions to show those longneck fools who is really in charge of their world.” Vastia says. The comlink is silent for nearly a minute.

 

“All ships report ready, Grand Inquisitor. It will take approximately thirty six hours to reach Kamino.” Tyron says.

 

“Very good. Order all ships to alter course at once. I’ll be in my quarters until medical clears me to return to duty, and I am not to be disturbed unless it’s urgent.” Vastia says.

 

“Understood.” Tyron says. Vastia switches off her comlink. Then, she returns to the holotable, and presses several buttons. After a few minutes, a heavily distorted hologram appears, and Vastia kneels on one knee.

 

“Lord Qatal.” A distorted, feminine voice says.

 

“Master. The Emperor has assigned me to go to Kamino and assume command of all operations there.” Vastia says.

 

“Good. This will allow you to carry out the next phase of my plan. Ensure the HKX is ready before my arrival.” The hologram says.

 

“Yes, Lord Umbra.” Vastia says.

 

“The rebels will attack Kamino. They will have no choice once their council receives word of your presence.” The hologram, Umbra says.

 

“This would be a good opportunity to acquire Kira Bridger and Ben Solo.” Vastia says.

 

“Indeed it would. However, Kira Bridger is the only one that will be taken alive. We will kill the rest.” Umbra says.

 

“Of course. You should know that the Emperor has taken a new body.” Vastia says.

 

“I am aware. The director has assured me that the special modifications were completed. The inhibitor chip is in place. So small as to be undetectable. When the time comes, I will trigger the directive that will allow me to kill the Emperor. When he dies, this time, it will be for good. The Empire will then be mine, and together, we will bring about the new age of the Sith.” Umbra says.

 

“Yes, my master.” Vastia says.

 

“I have received word of your actions on Mandalore. Most...troubling. It was unwise of you to confront Ahsoka Tano. Furthermore, your threats provoked the wrath of the Empress. Do you remember nothing of what I taught you about diplomacy?” Umbra asks.

 

“It will not happen again, my lord.” Vastia says.

 

“See that it doesn’t, my apprentice. The next time you fail me...will be the last time you fail me.” Umbra says.

 

“Understood, master.” Vastia says.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have a new mission, and Kira meets with the chancellor...

Two days later, the council of the Alliance leaders is assembled in the conference room. Chancellor Qi’ra stands behind a podium while the other council members are seated at the large, circular table.

 

“I have called this emergency council meeting to discuss the latest intelligence. We have received word that the Empire has sent two fleets to defend Kamino, and that the Emperor has placed all operations on Kamino under the command of the Grand Inquisitor. I agree with Generals Bridger and Tano that she must be dealt with, and that we should also take the opportunity to deal a serious blow to the Empire.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Attack Kamino? With two Imperial fleets protecting it?” Kyle asks.

 

“That’s correct General Katarn.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“We can do it. A small team can sneak onto the planet, eliminate the Grand Inquisitor, and destroy the cloning facility.” Ezra says.

 

“I agree. General Bridger, assemble whatever personnel you think are best suited. I advise that some Jedi presence would be ideal to deal with the Grand Inquisitor.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You’re right, chancellor. I’m figuring on at least two force users for the team.” Ezra says.

 

“Very good. I have some former employees who owe me a few favors. I’ll arrange for them to meet your team at Kamino.” Qi’ra says.

 

“We could have a small fleet waiting in a nearby system in case things get out of hand.” Sabine says.

 

“It seems to be settled then. General Bridger, I leave you to plan the particulars of this mission. Send your team as soon as it’s ready.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Understood.” Ezra says.

 

“While this Kamino mission may succeed, we are still far away from winning this war. Our numbers are still too small. Unfortunately, we seem to have run out of potential allies. At least, at this time.” Ahsoka says.

 

“We’ll just have to make do with what we have.” Hera says.

 

“We could attempt to...find some rebels.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You just said there aren’t any. At least, not at this time.” Ezra says.

 

“Yes, Ezra. That is exactly what I said.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I don’t see how…” Hera says.

 

“Now, wait just a damn minute.” Ezra says.

 

“We are out of options, Ezra. I will do what I must.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Chancellor, there is a means, using the force, to access different places and...times. Ahsoka is suggesting using it to go to the past and get us some help.” Ezra answers.

 

“This seems a bit...outlandish. I have never heard of such a thing.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Ezra used it to save my life, forty years ago. After that, we both agreed that it would be best if we didn’t tamper with time anymore. It could have drastic consequences if mistakes are made.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I see. What changes your mind now?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Quite frankly, the Emperor cheats, so why don’t we?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“You make a good point, general. Do whatever is necessary. Let’s hope it brings us victory.” Qi’ra says.

 

“This is preposterous, chancellor! We shouldn’t be trusting our fate to tricks and illusions! I don’t know what game these Jedi are trying to play, but I have had enough of it!” Senator Kalim says.

 

“I trust their word, senator. That should be good enough for you.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Dev Morgan and Fulcrum are both criminals! They should be in holding cells, instead of serving in leadership positions!” Kalim says. Kira starts to stand up, and Qi’ra raises a hand. Kira changes her mind, and sits back down.

 

“I think that is quite enough. General Bridger, I think it’s time to take action on that matter we discussed before this meeting.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Agreed.” Ezra says.

 

“What is going on here?” Kalim asks.

 

“Norrest Kalim, you are under arrest for treason. Guards, remove him!” Qi’ra says. Two armed soldiers approach Kalim.

 

“This is outrageous! I’m not a traitor!” Kalim says as the guards put him in binders.

 

“We have uncovered evidence that you have been sending coded transmissions to the Empire. That, I believe, is treason.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Chancellor Qi’ra, I’m no traitor! This...woman has fabricated evidence so she can remove me from the council! I formally protest this farce!” Kalim shouts. Qi’ra stares at Kalim for a few seconds, then nods to the guards, who grab the senator, and start dragging him toward the exit. 

 

“Save your protests for a judge.” Ezra says. After Kalim is removed, he adds “If we ever get one.”

 

“Now that that unfortunate business is over, I call this meeting adjourned. Commander Bridger, would you please meet me in my office in twenty minutes?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“Of course, chancellor.” Kira answers.

  
  
  
  


Twenty minutes later, Kira enters the chancellor’s office, which is a small, lightly decorated room, with a large desk, and several chairs. Qi’ra is seated behind the desk, reading a datapad. Kira waits patiently at the office entrance.

 

“Come in, Kira. Please sit down.” Qi’ra says, as she looks up from her datapad. Kira approaches the desk, and sits down at one of the two chairs facing the desk. Qi’ra puts down her datapad, and says “I noticed that smile on your face when the guards dragged that bastard out of the council chambers.”

 

“He’s been a complete ass to pretty much everyone, and he was pretty much useless to the Alliance. The fact that he’s an Imperial spy doesn’t really surprise me.” Kira says.

 

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore, dear.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Thank you.” Kira says.

 

“Now, there’s something else I would like to talk about. That’s your training with your father.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Of course.” Kira says.

 

“I’ve been hearing that Ezra’s training you and Ben pretty hard, and I know he’s not giving you much free time.” Qi’ra says.

 

“What free time? Besides all the things I’m doing for the Alliance, I also have saber practice twice each day, meditation for up to four hours a day, and reading the old Jedi texts with Ahsoka for two hours a day.” Kira says.

 

_The funny thing is, daddy hasn’t been involved with my training ever since he became the supreme commander three days ago. It’s understandable. He’s busy. He’s been having Kyle and Sabine run the saber practices._ _It’s going okay, it’s just...not the same._ Kira thinks.

 

“That man works you and Ben too hard. I’ve already told him that. You young people need to enjoy life as much as possible. We only live once, after all.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Some of us not for very long.” Kira says.

 

“Sadly true. For as long as I’ve known your father, he’s always been very strict with his students. I think that disciplinarian side of him is a byproduct of his time serving with Grand Admiral Thrawn in the Unknown Regions.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know since daddy never talks about Thrawn or the Unknown Regions. Do you know anything about what happened back then?” Kira asks.

 

“Very little, I’m afraid. Honestly, it’s not my story to tell.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“I can’t believe my father actually served with an Imperial Grand Admiral for six years! I don’t see how a good man like my father could possibly stand to work with someone like that! All the old Imperials were evil bastards from what I hear.” Kira says.

 

“Your mother was an Imperial officer.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Mama joined the Empire because she thought it was the right thing to do. Later on, she started to hate the Empire, but stayed because she felt trapped.” Kira says.

 

“So did many others. Not all Imperials were evil. Good. Evil. It all depends on your point of view.” Qi’ra says.

 

“What?” Kira asks.

 

“You believe yourself to be good.” Qi’ra answers.

 

“Yes. I would like to think so.” Kira says.

 

“You are good, because you believe that your own moral code is what is right, and that anyone who opposes your moral code is wrong, thus they are evil.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly say that.” Kira says.

 

“That’s true. At least for you. You don’t see things in black and white like most people do. That’s why you were able to help Ben Solo turn from the dark side. You opened your mind to the possibility that someone with opposing views was worth helping. Honestly, the galaxy could use a lot more people like you.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Thank you.” Kira says.

 

“When it comes down to it, you and Ben weren’t all that different. Even when he served Snoke.” Qi’ra says.

 

“I’m not sure I follow.” Kira says.

 

“You believed that what you were doing was right. So did Ben. Opposing sides both believing themselves to be completely right. This has been the cause of many wars. Especially between the Sith and the Jedi.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You seem to know a great deal about the Sith and the Jedi. That’s kind of odd for someone who doesn’t use the force.” Kira says.

 

“Galactic history is a longtime hobby of mine. The Jedi played a vital role in it. So did the Sith. I suppose that I sometimes let curiosity get the better of me, but I have studied both orders. In my studies, I have come to the conclusion that there isn’t much difference between the two.” Qi’ra says.

 

“The Sith are evil! Selfish! They think they’re better than everyone else!” Kira says.

 

“And the Jedi don’t?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“No. The Jedi are selfless. They put the needs of others before themselves. At least, they’re supposed to.” Kira answers.

 

“That’s the key there. Supposed to. How would the galaxy be if everyone did what they were supposed to do?” Qi’ra asks.

 

“I...don’t know.” Kira answers. Qi’ra chuckles.

 

“Relax, dear. It’s a trick question.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Oh.” Kira says.

 

“There is one fundamental flaw typical among the Sith. Overconfidence. Emperor Palpatine was possibly the worst in all of history. He was so certain that his plans would be successful, that he became complacent. This is what led to the old Empire’s downfall.” Qi’ra says.

 

“The Emperor’s at it again though, so I wouldn’t exactly say he’s failed yet.” Kira says.

 

“It appears that the Emperor is doing things much the same as he did before. Eventually, I think he will settle into his complacency once more, if he hasn’t already done so. Now, if the Kamino operation is a success, then the Emperor will apparently have no more clone bodies. Perhaps someone will then be able to kill him for good.” Qi’ra says.

 

“You seem to know a lot about the Emperor.” Kira says.

 

“To defeat an enemy, you must know them.” Qi’ra says.

 

“Makes sense.” Kira says.

 

“Indeed. Now, before you go, I have a story to tell you. It is a tale of Sith overconfidence. One of my mentors told me this story a long time ago.” Qi’ra says.

 

“What kind of story?” Kira asks.

 

“Have you ever heard the tragedy of...Darth Plagueis the Wise?” Qi’ra asks.


	26. Chapter 26

Ezra is walking in the hangar of the Alliance base, when he spots Ahsoka, talking to Leia and Sabine. He approaches the group.

 

_ Interesting. Leia’s in her general outfit. What’s going on here? _ Ezra thinks.

 

“So, what are you three up to? You’re not plotting a mutiny, are you?” Ezra asks.

 

“We could be. We could also be planning to shave your head while you sleep. You never know.” Sabine answers. Leia laughs.

 

“Let me guess, all of my clothes are going to get a new paint job too?” Ezra asks.

 

“I’ve always wanted to see how you look in purple and pink.” Sabine answers.

 

“Well, keep dreaming, empress. I’ll leave the loud colors to you and your son.” Ezra says.

 

“I guess you can keep wearing the same boring colors.” Sabine says.

 

“I’ll have you know…” Ezra says.

 

“It’s okay, Ezra. Relax. I know why you wear the green. Just keep in mind, there are other colors too. Orange always looked okay on you.” Sabine says. Ahsoka clears her throat, and everyone looks at her.

 

“You two could go on all day. Don’t you know it’s rude to keep the elderly waiting?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Sorry, Ahsoka.” Ezra says.

 

“I forgive you. This time.” Ahsoka says.

 

“So, what’s going on?” Ezra asks. 

 

“Leia and I are going to be taking a trip to...get us some help. Go ahead with the Kamino mission. We’ll join you as soon as we can.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Leia’s going with you?” Ezra asks.

 

“That’s right.” Leia answers.

 

“I thought you were done fighting.” Ezra says.

 

“I am, but...I have to do this. I don’t really know what’s going to happen, but I feel...that it’s the right thing for me. I think I have one last fight in me.” Leia says.

 

“I think you have more than that.” Ezra says.

 

“True. I feel fine. The best I have in years, but I have to put my family first. I got Han back. I got my son back. I’m going to do whatever I have to do to keep it that way. That means family before career.” Leia says.

 

“Then why go on the mission?” Ezra asks.

 

“Because I have a part to play in it. Ben is already going, and I’m pretty sure Han will volunteer. Wherever there’s danger, he’s going to aim that ship of his right toward it. So, I’m going to be there for the both of them. Ahsoka and I have some recruiting to do. We’ll see you on Kamino.” Leia says.

 

“Do you know when you’ll get there?” Ezra asks.

 

“We’ll be there when you need us most. I can’t be any more specific than that.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Any ideas of who you might be...recruiting?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not telling you. It’ll ruin the surprise.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“You know I hate surprises.” Ezra says.

 

“You won’t hate this one.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I’m not winning this round, am I?” Ezra asks.

 

“No.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Alright, then. I guess that’s that.” Ezra says. Ahsoka approaches Ezra, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Be careful, Ezra. Something...will go wrong at Kamino. You will face a great trial. So will those that go with you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What kind of trial?” Ezra asks. 

 

“The enemy will be expecting you, and they will be prepared.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Then we should call off the mission.” Ezra says.

 

“No, Ezra. Proceed as planned. If I’m successful in my part, then we will win. Trust in the force, and trust me.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I do.” Ezra says.

 

“Good. I’ll see you...when I see you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“May the force be with you.” Ezra says.

 

“And with you.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“Are we going to be able to contact you?” Sabine asks.

 

“I’ll be meeting Red on Dantooine. Use her frequency if you need to contact me.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Will do.” Sabine says.

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and tell Ezra about Red. He’ll find out about her soon enough.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Got it. Good luck. Both of you.” Sabine says.

 

“To us all.” Ahsoka says. She looks at Leia, and nods. Leia puts a hand on Ahsoka’s staff, and the two women vanish.

 

“Dantooine, huh? Does this have anything to do with a certain abandoned Jedi Academy?” Ezra asks.

 

“Maybe. Why don’t you come with me, Ezra? We can talk about it on my ship.” Sabine answers.

 

“Don’t want anyone else to hear?” Ezra asks.

 

“No. Ahsoka insisted that the less people that know about her plan, the better. We might still have traitors in the Alliance. We can’t afford to get careless with intel.” Sabine answers.

 

“Of course, you’re right.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ll trust Kira, Kyle, and Hera with the full plan. The rest...will know what the Alliance Council knows.” Sabine says.

 

“What about Qi’ra?” Ezra asks.

 

“Our new chancellor has enough to deal with right now. We can tell her everything after the mission’s over.” Sabine answers.

 

“Agreed.” Ezra says.

  
  
  
  


On the planet Dantooine, Ahsoka and Leia materialize near a large, partially collapsed building. This is the former Jedi Academy, constructed thousands of years ago.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here.” Leia says.

 

“Same for me. I remember when this was General Dodonna’s base. Before that, the old temple hadn’t been used in centuries. It looks like nature has reclaimed it once again.” Ahsoka says.

 

“That’s for damn sure. Lower levels are crawling with laigreks.” A female voice says from behind Ahsoka and Leia. The two turn around, and come face to face with a red haired woman in a sleeveless black outfit.

 

“Hello, Mara.” Leia says..

 

“My name...is Red.” The woman, Mara says.

 

“No. you are Mara Jade Skywalker. My brother’s wife.” Leia says.

 

“Mara’s dead, Leia. She died with Luke. Hell, she died long before that. When Luke gave up and decided to go rot away on that damned island.” Mara says.

 

“You gave up too. You cut yourself off from the force. Just like Luke and Ezra.” Ahsoka says,

 

“I don’t need the force to do my job. I can still fight. I can still get you intel.” Mara says.

 

“I don’t dispute that. You must walk your own path. The one you feel suits you best.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Thanks. Now, are you ready to check out what I found?” Mara asks.

 

“That can wait a moment. There’s something I have to do first.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Okay. There’s not much to do here. Unless you want a tour of the ruins or something.” Mara says.

 

“That won’t be necessary. This has to do with the force.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You can count me out then. I want nothing to do with the force.” Mara says.

 

“We’ll see.” Ahsoka says. She sets her staff aside, and slowly sits on the ground, cross legged, and closes her eyes.

 

“Are you...meditating?” Mara asks.

 

“Of course. It’s necessary for what I need to do.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Okay. I’m going to go get drunk then.” Mara says.

 

“Mara, wait.” Leia says.

 

“What? There’s nothing I can do here, so no point sticking around. I’ll be in my ship. Come get me when you two are ready to get to work.” Mara says.

 

“Give it a moment. Trust me on this. Please.” Leia says. Mara thinks for a few seconds.

 

“Okay, Leia.” Mara says.

 

“Thank you, Mara. Now, watch.” Leia says. Leia and Mara watch as Ahsoka begins to chant in an unfamiliar language. Soon, a mass of glowing blue energy appears in front of Ahsoka, taking the shape of a massive ball.

 

_ What the hell is that? Some kind of force storm? No telling with Ahsoka. For all I know she’s making Corellian Whiskey. She’s always been a weird one. _ Mara thinks. Ahsoka chuckles.

 

“Yes, Mara. I’m know I’m weird.” Ahsoka says.

 

_ Can she...hear my thoughts? _ Mara thinks.

 

“Only what I choose to hear. Now, as Leia said. Watch.” Ahsoka says. She returns to chanting, and her staff floats off the ground. The staff begins to glow, and fires a blast into the ball of energy. Then, it fires another blast right into Ahsoka’s chest. The togruta woman grunts, and shakes a little, but remains in her seated position.

 

“What the frack?” Mara asks.

 

“I’m...alright. Stay...back. In fact, go...back another…ten meters. At least.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What?” Mara asks.

 

“If you’re...too close...the blast...might kill you.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“O...kay.” Mara says. She hesitates, but ends up doing as Ahsoka instructs as she and Leia back away. As they observe, Ahsoka resumes her chant. The staff continues to fire into the mass and into her. Suddenly, there is an explosion of blinding bright white light. Leia and Mara cover their eyes.

 

A few minutes later, the blinding light fades. Leia and Mara slowly open their eyes, and look toward Ahsoka, who is still seated in the exact same spot, apparently taking no damage from the explosion. However, in the spot once occupied by the energy mass, there is a man in white robes, kneeling on one knee and facing away from everyone. The man slowly stands up, and turns to face Mara and Leia. 

 

“Luke.” Leia says.


	27. Chapter 27

_He’s...alive._ _Ahsoka’s crazy plan actually worked._ Leia thinks, as she sees her brother, Luke Skywalker, alive once again. Leia runs to Luke and embraces him. 

 

 _What the hell? Did she just bring him back? Is that really...my Luke?_ _If so, then he has some explaining to do!_ Mara thinks. She stays put, and watches as brother and sister reunite.

 

“I missed you.” Leia says.

 

“I’m here, Leia.” Luke says.

 

“For real this time?” Leia asks.

 

“Yeah.” Luke answers.

 

“It… actually worked. Ahsoka told me what she was going to try to do, but she didn’t know if it would actually work or not. It did. You’re here.” Leia says.

 

“Thanks to Ahsoka. I owe her.” Luke says.

 

“You don’t...owe me a thing, Luke. I did...what was right.” Ahsoka says. Luke and Leia look at Ahsoka, who is still seated on the ground. Ahsoka looks at Leia.

 

 _She sounds terrible. Like she hasn’t slept for days. And…is it just me, or does she look a little...older?_ Leia thinks.

 

“Are you alright? You sound a little...off.” Leia says.

 

“I’m just...tired. I’ll be alright. I’ll stay here for a bit and...meditate. You kids go...work things out.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Okay. Let us know if you need anything.” Leia says.

 

“Will do.” Ahsoka says. Luke and Leia look at Mara, who is standing in the exact same spot with her arms crossed.

 

“What the hell is Mara doing? Does she even care that you’re here?” Leia asks.

 

“She’s still thinking about what she wants to say, and she’s still pissed off at me.” Luke answers.

 

“Really?” Leia asks.

 

“Yeah. How much do you know about what happened between us?” Luke asks.

 

“Not much. Other than she got tired of you hiding and giving up. She said she still loved you, but couldn’t stand the way you acted.” Leia answers.

 

“There’s more. She tried. She hated that island, but, for two years, she tried to live there with me. I was stubborn idiot. I didn’t deserve her. We slowly drifted apart. Ended up living in separate houses. Eventually, she told me she wanted to leave. She asked me to go with her. I refused, so...she left.” Luke says.

 

“Why, Luke? She’s your wife! You shouldn’t have just let her leave like that! You should have gone with her!” Leia says.

 

“I know. I fracked up.” Luke says.

 

“Yeah, you did.” Leia says.

 

“I thought by sacrificing myself to save you and your people that I might, in some way, answer...for what I’d done.” Luke says.

 

“That was reckless, Luke! You could have left that island with Kira and helped us! You didn’t have to throw your life away!” Leia says.

 

“Yeah. I could have done a lot of things. Looks like I have a chance now.” Luke says.

 

“Don’t waste it.” Leia says.

 

“I won’t. I’m going to do things right from now on. Starting with my wife.” Luke says. 

 

“Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” Leia says. Luke chuckles.

 

“You think I should dig myself a grave first?” Luke asks.

 

“Wouldn’t hurt.” Leia answers. Luke laughs. He starts walking toward Mara, who hesitantly walks toward him. When they are within a few feet of each other, both stop walking. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Hello, Mara.” Luke says.

 

“Is that...really you?” Mara asks.

 

“Last time I checked.” Luke answers.

 

“You look like hell, farmboy.” Mara says.

 

“I know. I went and got old on you.” Luke says.

 

“It’s been four years. You look like you’ve aged ten, and that beard...is ridiculous. You look like a wild game hunter from some backwater swamp.” Mara says.

 

“I lost my razor.” Luke says. Mara laughs.

 

“Is that so? We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” Mara asks.

 

“Yeah.” Luke answers. He and Mara stare at each other for several seconds, until Mara suddenly runs to Luke, and embraces him. 

 

“Oh, Luke. I thought I’d lost you.” Mara says.

 

“I’m sorry, Mara. I’m...sorry for everything.” Luke says.

 

“You are a stubborn, stupid farmboy, but I love you anyway.” Mara says.

 

“I love you too.” Luke says. Mara smiles, then kisses Luke passionately. Eventually, the two slowly separate from their embrace.

 

“So, you...really came back. How?” Mara asks.

 

“Ahsoka. She’s not exactly a normal force user. She can do things the rest of us can’t even begin to understand.” Luke answers.

 

“I noticed.” Mara says.

 

“She pays a high price for it, though. Some of the abilities she uses are supposed to be used by two people.” Luke says.

 

“That’s why she’s so tired all the time, Isn’t it?” Mara asks.

 

“Yeah. Bringing me back took a lot out of her. She’ll need to rest for a while before we do anything.” Luke says.

 

“So, you know what we’re getting into with this...world between worlds?” Mara asks.

 

“Portals to different places and times. Most go to the past. Some go to the most likely future.” Luke answers.

 

“Most likely future?” Mara asks.

 

“The future isn’t written yet. At least, not for us. There, time means nothing.” Luke answers.

 

“What’s the catch?” Mara asks.

 

“You can’t actually change the timeline. Not unless the force wills it. If you try to change something that isn’t meant to be changed, the force will stop you. So, no stealing tech from the future, or killing the Emperor when he was a kid.” Luke answers.

 

“Dammit.” Mara says.

 

“Actually, we can’t even go through a portal unless we’re meant to. Now, pulling people out just moments before their death, that’s okay, as long as it doesn’t affect the events around them.” Luke says.

 

“You seem to know a lot about this weird stuff. It’s a little beyond me.” Mara says.

 

“What can I say? I was dead for a week. A higher plane of existence. Infinite knowledge and all that fun stuff.” Luke says. Mara laughs.

 

“Now that you’re back, what are you going to do?” Mara asks.

 

“What I’m supposed to do. Fight the darkness. Pass on what I’ve learned.” Luke answers.

 

“About fracking time, farmboy.” Mara says. She quickly kisses Luke again, then separates from him, and starts walking toward Ahsoka. Luke follows her.  

 

“Ahsoka.” Luke says, as he stops next to the togruta, who is still seated on the ground.

 

“Good to see you again, Little Skyguy.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Still calling me that, I see.” Luke says.

 

“Everybody gets a cute nickname. You ought to know that by now. So, you’re Little Skyguy. Unless you want me to start calling you...Lukie?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Luke answers. 

 

“Message received. By the way, what you did on Crait…” Ahsoka says.

 

“I had to, Ahsoka. Leia was in trouble.” Luke says.

 

“You’re right. What you did, sacrificing yourself like that, was a very...Skywalker thing to do. You faced certain death, and you did so without fear.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I knew what I had to do. I knew I was leaving everybody behind, but I did what I thought was best. I didn’t expect I’d get to come back, so thanks for the second chance.” Luke says.

 

“You’re family, Luke. I’ll do anything for my family, no matter the cost to me.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I owe you one. Anything I can do for you, just ask.” Luke says.

 

“You don’t owe me a thing, Luke.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Don’t you and Leia have to go...find some rebels? Count me in.” Luke says.

 

“Count us in.” Mara says, as she approaches Luke and takes his hand.

 

“You sure about this? Once we’re done in the world between worlds, I’m going to Kamino to help Ezra, Kira, and the others. You sure you’re up for this whole fighting the Empire thing?” Ahsoka asks. Luke and Mara look at each other, and Mara nods.

 

“We are.” Luke answers.

 

“Good. You might be needing this.” Leia says, as she reaches into her vest, and takes out Luke’s lightsaber. She offers the weapon to her brother, and he hesitantly accepts it.

 

“You kept it all this time?” Luke asks.

 

“Used it a few times too. I’m nowhere near as good as you, though.” Leia answers. Luke chuckles. 

 

“You did alright.” Luke says.

 

“Well, that saber is where it belongs now. And so are you.” Leia says. Luke nods.  


“I...think it’s time we get going.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You sure you’re up for this? We can wait if you need to rest longer.” Leia says.

 

“No. I’m good to go.” Ahsoka says. The force ghost of a short, large eared creature appears directly in front of Ahsoka.

 

“Master Yoda.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Stop, you must. Unnatural, this is. An order to things, there must be.” The ghost, Yoda says.

 

“Sorry, Yoda. I’m done playing it safe.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Blinded by your attachments, you are. On the dark path, you are.” Yoda says. The force ghost of Anakin Skywalker appears.

 

“Father.” Luke says. 

 

“Anakin.” Leia says.

 

 _Still not calling him father, I see. At least she doesn’t call him Vader anymore._ Luke thinks.

 

“Luke. Leia. It’s good to see both of you. Mara Jade, at my son’s side again. Good. You can make sure he behaves himself.” Anakin says. Mara chuckles.

 

“I’m cut off from the force. How the hell can I see you two?” Mara asks.

 

“Even cut off from accessing it yourself, you still have a slight connection to the force.” Anakin answers.

 

“Oh.” Mara says. Anakin approaches Ahsoka.

 

“Hey, Ahsoka.” Anakin says.

 

“Anakin.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Master Yoda, I think you should let Ahsoka do this. It’s the only way the good guys win. Besides, you can’t stop her anyway.” Anakin says.

 

“A part of life, death is. Resurrected, the dead should not be. Interfere with the course of time, we should not.” Yoda says.

 

“I agree with you, in principle. Messing with time, bringing people back from the dead, it’s not natural, as you said. Doesn’t mean it’s wrong. The force is still out of balance, and it will be that way until the Sith are defeated. My grandson and Bridger’s daughter need all the help they can get. If Ahsoka has to break a few rules to do this, then I support her.” Anakin says.

 

“Hmm. What of you, Young Skywalker? Feel this way, do you?” Yoda asks.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Luke answers.

 

“Very well. Agree with this, I do not, but leave you to your task, I will.” Yoda says. He vanishes soon after.

 

“Now that he’s gone, we can get on with it.” Anakin says.

 

“Of course. Luke, Leia, Mara, would excuse us for a moment?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Got it. Come on, you two. I’ll show you around.” Mara says. She takes Luke’s hand again, and leads him toward the Jedi Academy ruins. Leia follows them, leaving Ahsoka alone with Anakin.

 

“Bringing back Luke has drained you. You know this, but you plan to do this even more. You know what the effects will be.” Anakin says.

 

“I know, and I accept it. I love my family, and if I have to pay the ultimate price for them, then I will gladly do so. There’s also the added benefit that I will be dealing a serious blow to our enemies.” Ahsoka says.

 

“The Jedi didn’t deserve you, Ahsoka. You are far too good for them.” Anakin says. 

 

“Thank you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I will...see you soon, Ahsoka.” Anakin says. The ghost kisses Ahsoka on the forehead, then vanishes. The old togruta slowly gets up, and starts to walk toward the ruins of the Jedi Academy.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy, meet crazier. Now, which one is which...

On the planet Kamino, a black Imperial shuttle lands on an outside platform. The shuttle’s ramp lowers, and Vastia emerges, followed by two black armored beings with lightsabers on their belts.  Vastia approaches a woman dressed in a black armored outfit with a cape. The woman is in her late fifties, and seems bored until she spots Vastia. She claps her hands once, and smiles.

 

“Ah, Grand Inquisitor.” The woman says.

 

“Director Aphra.” Vastia says.

 

“The Emperor told me to be expecting you.” The woman, Aphra says.

 

_Still dressing like Vader I see._ _Although I do like the director’s fashion sense,_ _I’m surprised the Emperor allows this._ Vastia thinks.

 

“Indeed. The Emperor is concerned about his clones. Death Trooper production is almost two weeks behind schedule. I would think with you around, that things would improve.” Vastia says.

 

“I’ve only been here for three days. Not much time to get these morons in shape. I’ve already had two officers killed, and it didn’t seem to help that much. Of course, I could just sic Triple Zero on that prime minister… ” Aphra says.

 

“While I do appreciate the talents of your droid, I don’t think the Emperor would be too pleased if you had the Prime Minister killed without his permission.” Vastia says.

 

“I guess not. Although, it would be fun to dissect a kaminoan… ” Aphra says. Vastia laughs.

 

“Maybe later, director. For now, I would like a tour of the research facility. Let’s start with the cybernetics division.” Vastia says.

 

“Of course. Follow me.” Aphra says.

  
  
  
  


Aphra leads Vastia and the two inquisitors to a large laboratory, which is filled with computer consoles and holographic displays. There are countless tanks, containing a wide variety of organic pieces, such as limbs or internal organs. There are also a few larger tanks containing entire bodies, which seem to have been outfitted with cybernetic components. The consoles are manned by a few kaminoans, as well as a larger number of Imperial officers. 

 

“Things go a lot more smoothly when I’m here. I think these scientists are scared of me.” Aphra says.

 

“Scared of you? Wait ‘til they get a load of me.” Vastia says. Aphra chuckles.

 

“So, what are you thinking? A few random executions maybe?” Aphra asks. Vastia smiles mischievously.

 

“You know me so well.” Vastia answers. Aphra smiles.

 

“Of course. I’ve always liked your style. Kill away.” Aphra says. Vastia nods, then looks around the room for a moment. Soon, she approaches a kaminoan who is observing a holographic display.

 

“You, step away from that console.” Vastia says. The alien continues to work, and doesn’t even turn around to look at the Grand Inquisitor.

 

“I cannot. I have been ordered by the prime minister to monitor the vital readings of the units as their inhibitor chips are installed. I must remain at my post until relieved.” The kaminoan says.

 

“I am in charge here! Not the fracking prime minister! Now, do as I command!” Vastia shouts. The kaminoan stops working and turns to face Vastia. Upon seeing her, he realizes his error in judgement.

 

“You are… Grand Inquisitor Shan.” The kaminoan says.

 

“So, you finally noticed. Now, tell me this, is disobedience common among your people, or do you just happen to be a moron?” Vastia asks.

 

“I fail to understand this line of questioning.” The kaminoan says.

 

“Then, allow me to… explain it to you.” Vastia says. She ignites her lightsaber, and slashes the alien across the chest, killing him instantly. The other scientists stop working, and look at the darksider with disbelief.

 

“What are you fools looking at? Back to work!” Aphra shouts. The startled scientists all return to their work.

 

“Thank you, director. Now, I would like a status report of your latest work.” Vastia says.

 

“Of course. This way.” Aphra says. She starts walking, and Vastia follows her. The two are closely followed by the inquisitors as they make their way to a sealed room with a large window. Inside the room is a man chained to a wall, surrounded by several dead bodies that appear to have cybernetic implants. The man appears to have been beaten, and one of his eyes is swollen shut.

 

“What’s this?” Vastia asks.

 

“High security holding cell. Completely escape proof. As you can see, we have a smuggler who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Aphra says.

 

“What’s with the bodies?” The male inquisitor, Twelfth Brother asks.

 

“You’ll see. Now, watch as I activate the neural implants.” Aphra says. She presses a few buttons on her console. Suddenly, the corpses inside open their eyes, and slowly stand up. 

 

“What the frack?” Twelfth Brother asks.

 

“You can… revive the dead?” The female inquisitor, Fourth Sister asks.

 

“Yes, and no. It’s cybernetics combined with Sith Alchemy, courtesy of Darth Umbra. The body lives, but there is no mind. It’s a shell, under our full control.” Vastia answers.

 

“I’d say the Sith Troopers are my greatest achievement.” Aprha says.

 

“I’d say you’re probably right. Now, let’s see what they can do.” Vastia says. Aphra nods, then activates her wrist comm. 

 

“Prisoner, I am going to release the chains now. Escape if you can!” Aphra says. She presses a few buttons, and the man’s chains disconnect from the wall. Although his hands are shackled together, he is now able to run.

 

_ Oh, I always love a good chase. Aphra certainly knows how to entertain. _ Vastia thinks.

 

“Sith Troopers, kill the prisoner!” Aphra says. 

 

The corpses slowly make their way to the man, who starts running. However, the room is too small for him to get far, and the corpses catch up to the man. He is beaten, stabbed, and eventually dismembered, finally dying from blood loss. Aphra presses a few buttons on her wrist console, and the corpses return to their dormant state. Vastia claps.

 

“Very good.” Vastia says.

 

“Thank you. Their physical strength is five times that of a human. They don’t even need weapons in close quarters combat. Of course, they’ll still get their asses kicked by lightsabers, but they’ll last a lot longer than a regular trooper.” Aphra says.

 

“You’re using the dead as soldiers?” Fourth Sister asks.

 

“That’s right. We can reanimate the corpses of fallen enemies, and turn them against their former allies. We can have an unlimited, renewable army of Sith Troopers! They’ll make the Death Troopers look like a joke!” Aphra answers.

 

“You have outdone yourself, Aphra. I look forward to seeing them in action.” Vastia says.

 

“Thank you, but this isn’t what you’re really here for, is it?” Aphra asks.

 

“No, it’s not. I want to see our… special project.” Vastia answers.

 

“Right. I’ll take you to it.” Aphra says.

 

“Fourth Sister, you will be in charge here until we return. Twelfth Brother, I want you on patrol for any rebel activity.” Vastia says.

 

“Yes, Grand Inquisitor.” Fourth Sister says. 

 

“Well, director, after you.” Vastia says. Aphra nods, then starts walking. Vastia follows her.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, Vastia and Aphra reach a smaller laboratory. There are a few Imperials manning the consoles, which face toward a large, black droid in the center of the room.

 

“As you can see, the first prototype is finished.” Aphra says.

 

“That’s based on the old KX series isn’t it?” Vastia asks.

 

“Yeah. I made it bigger, and added internal weapons, as well as lightsaber combat programming. Grand Inquisitor, meet the HKX.” Aphra says.

 

“Impressive. Is this the only one completed?” Vastia asks.

 

“I have five more almost done. They should be operational in a day or two.” Aphra answers.

 

“Good. When can we begin series production?” Vastia asks.

 

“About a week. We should have a hundred within a month.” Aphra answers.

 

“Only a hundred?” Vastia asks.

 

“The big hold up is the cortosis armor plating.” Aphra says.

 

“I see. Is the Cairn Installation able to handle the demand, or do I need to make an appearance there?” Vastia asks.

 

“They’re on schedule so far. If they fall behind, I’ll let you know.” Aphra says.

 

“Very good. You have done well director. As far as most of the galaxy is concerned, you are just a rogue archaeologist with ties to organized crime.” Vastia says.

 

“Let the fools keep thinking that. Only a few know that I am actually the Director of Research and Development for the Empire.” Aphra says.

 

“You are quite good at it, too. The Emperor seems pleased with you.” Vastia says.

 

“He’s not the only one we have to please, is he?” Aphra asks.

 

_ Of course, Aphra speaks of our true master, Darth Umbra, who will soon take her rightful place as Empress. _ Vastia thinks.

 

“No, he’s not. Well, director, it’s always a pleasure. I’ll leave you to your work.” Vastia says.

 

“Of course, Grand Inquisitor.” Aphra says. She steps closer to Vastia, and whispers “Hail Umbra.”

 

“Hail Umbra.” Vastia whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Until further notice, this story will not update according to any schedule. Chapters will only be posted as I am able to do so. To those of you who have taken the time to read this story, thank you. Comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
